


Animal Magnetism

by SilverKitsune2017



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, American Politics, Battle Scenes, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Supernatural Elements, True Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:25:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune2017/pseuds/SilverKitsune2017
Summary: In the year 2116, Supernaturals are coming out of the closet. Naruto was truly one of a kind. He's youngest Senator, a werewolf, and did he mention he was gay? Sasuke and Naruto were opposites in every way, but sometimes opposites attract like magnets. Or in Naruto's case, you could call it animal magnetism.





	1. Your Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This is a YAOI story. That means there will be at least one male x male romantic pairing. It is also a supernatural story set in the year 2116 and one of my older works. So the style is much simpler than some of my newer stories. In some ways, this is the predecessor to A Rare Breed because it was my first attempt at a werewolf story and both stories have the same main pairing. The two stories are not connected in any other major way though. If any of that bothers you, you might want to turn back now. For those of you still here, I hope you all enjoy this story and reviews are always appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit from any of my fanfics.

Naruto was one of a kind. He was the youngest member of the Senate, a werewolf, and did he mention that he was gay? Ironically, supernaturals were the 'new gays.'

Homosexuality for the most part, at least in the U.S. was for the most part accepted. It was the year 2116, after all. Now it was supernaturals turn to 'come out of the closet.'

The Congress was becoming increasingly diverse. There were a handful of werewolves, vampires, witches, and even a ghost or two. Thus far the supernaturals who looked the most human, were gaining the most acceptance and political power. (Though Naruto was firmly lobbying for the rights of more… exotic supernaturals). Still the Congress remained about 90% human. Not all of those humans were happy about their supernatural colleagues.

"If you don't get your hands off of her, I'm going to call security." Naruto hears Sasuke's velvety voice threaten.

Danzo, a human and the Senate Majority Leader, was not at all happy about the more diverse Congress. Something that never failed to get under Naruto's fur because Danzo was the biggest speciest that the blond had ever met.

He'd grabbed Karin. Karin was a witch. Her power was highly specialized. What was her special ability you might ask? She could heal anyone who bit her. But all magic came with a price, she took on their pain for awhile. If she overdid it, it could kill her. Danzo was suffering from cancer. (Naruto wasn't sure how the pain of that would transfer to a woman, but he digressed).

"Oh Sasuke, just getting a little help from a colleague to deal with my health issues." Danzo says.

"Better call them now. I don't mind dealing with the media fallout that will come from kicking your ass." He promises.

"Now, now Sasuke. If you keep this up, one might think you are in the closet." Danzo knew not to press his luck too far though, he lets go of Karin.

"If I was a supernatural, you'd be the first to know." Sasuke growls.

"Suppose that's true. You'd probably like to try to tear my throat out. Too bad for you that I'm the Majority Leader and you are a freshmen senator. Your little fan club, won't change that fact. Remember whose side you are on." Danzo seethes at the Uchiha as he walks off.

"You are proof that assholes come in all species." Sasuke glares at his retreating back.

"Really, Sasuke I completely agree with the sentiment, but make sure to wash your mouth out with soap, before public appearances." Kakashi says.

Kakashi was another Senator. He was also fairly young to be a Senator, but he had two terms on Sasuke and Naruto. He was funny, always late, and a total badass, when his butt finally showed up.

"Thanks Sasuke." Karin smiles at him with hearts in her eyes.

"Don't read too much into it." Sasuke rolls his eyes at the red head.

Sasuke was still pissed about Danzo's latest stunt. He might not like Karin, but she was useful. She was also a member of his party. There was a certain degree of loyalty that garnered. Though he definitely did not want the witch to think for one second, he was in love with her. Naturally, he nipped that in the bud.

A few minutes later, Sasuke shivers. It was happening again. The blonde was watching him. The weight of his blue eyes, watching his every move was always intense. His name was Naruto. Sasuke knew that he was a werewolf, that didn't bother him. It was the way that his eyes followed him that made his heart skip a beat.

It was like the wolf viewed Sasuke as some deer or something and wanted to pounce on his prey. Sasuke wasn't entirely sure if Naruto was gay and into him or wanted to eat him. Either way, Sasuke wisely kept his distance.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto realizes that Sasuke noticed him staring, again. Dammit. He was probably creeping the hot human out. He adverted his eyes. Sasuke heads off to go vote on some bill.

Kakashi walks over to Naruto. He tilts his head, gesturing that the blond should leave with him. There was a bill to vote on after all.

"If you like him that much, you should just ask him out." Kakashi suggests.

"It's one thing for him to vote on bills for supernatural rights; it's another to be dating someone who can turn into a wolf." The blond grumbles.

"But you do know that he prefers men at least, right?" The silver haired vampire asks.

"Yeah. That I DEFINITELY know. His scent tells me that much." Naruto answers without any hesitation.

Werewolves had some of the keenest noses in the supernatural world. To a certain degree, they could scent emotions. One of these was arousal. Sasuke was at least physically attracted to him, even if the feisty Senator tried to avoid him like the plague.

* * *

Sasuke didn't realize how truly vindictive Danzo could be. The Uchiha had stayed late, to read over a few proposals. He was heading to his car when the ambush happened.

He had always considered himself to be a good fighter, but his was ridiculous. It was almost impossible for a human to match one werewolf in hand to hand combat, let alone this many.

"Sorry, Kid. You pissed off the wrong person and the money was too good to pass up." One of the werewolves punches him in the gut.

Sasuke yells in pain and tries to block the next series of punches and kicks that came his way, but they were too fast. He could feel his right eye swelling shut from one of the blows.

"You're stupid, attacking a Senator right outside of Congress." Sasuke spits some blood in their faces.

"This fucker just spit in my face!" The largest of the werewolves snarls.

"Gotta make the brat pay for that one. We can't be tolerating that type of disrespect!" A second werewolf growls.

The largest werewolf shifts into his animal form. He was a truly massive black wolf with shaggy fur. He lunges at Sasuke and bites his neck. Sasuke screams in agony, feeling the venom interjected into his bloodstream. It felt like a thousand hot needles had been shoved into him.

"Gotta give the brat this much, he's tough. Most would have passed out by now." Yet another werewolf, laughs.

Suddenly, a blood chilling howl of pure rage is heard. The werewolves look and see an enormous golden wolf with blue eyes charging towards them. He was snarling and his fangs were truly a sight to behold.

"Get away from him or I _**will**_ kill you!" Naruto warns them.

Sasuke's mind was swimming with pain. His vision as blurry. So he heard, more than saw Naruto's voice. Though Sasuke wasn't entirely sure, he wasn't just imagining it.

The other werewolves look at each other. This was a true Alpha, a very pissed off Alpha. The pure fury in the blue eyed wolf's voice was enough to make their blood run cold. Even six against one, they didn't like their odds. Besides, they had already done what Danzo asked. They make a hasty retreat.

"Sasuke! Shit. I'm going to knock you out. That way you won't have to feel the pain. It'll be okay, I promise." Naruto pinches a nerve in Sasuke's neck that makes the Uchiha go limp.

* * *

Naruto shifts back and carries Sasuke to his car. He speeds through at least 3 red lights and almost gets pulled over by the cops twice. It was a miracle, but somehow Naruto got them back to his place in one piece.

The Alpha werewolf sets Sasuke gently on his bed. He didn't want to move him more than necessary, lest the raven haired man wake up, and experience the pain of transforming once more. Naruto quickly takes out his cell phone and calls Tsunade.

"Brat what are you doing calling at this hour?" Tsunade demands.

"Granny Tsunade, I need you to come quick. A Senator was just attacked by werewolves. He was bitten. He's at my place." Naruto says all in one breath.

"Dammit! This could be disastrous for our entire species. I'm coming brat. I'll be there in ten minutes." She hangs up.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Tsunade rushes inside Naruto's home. Naruto had given Tsunade a key, years ago. The busty werewolf demands to know where the patient was and Naruto takes her to his room.

"They really did a number on him. That's a damn painful looking black eye. Fortunately, the werewolf healing should be kicking in soon. I can give him some pain medication. It might be best to tie him down. He might be confused when he wakes and with his newfound strength, that might not end well." She hooks up a morphine drip.

"He'll be okay though. Right?" Naruto asks while holding onto Sasuke.

"He looks like he's in excellent physical condition, minus the injuries they gave him tonight. I see absolutely no reason why he wouldn't survive the transformation. But that may not be good for us. He's a Senator like yourself. Should he choose to go public and blame all werewolves for his new lot in life, he could make things very difficult for us." Tsunade sighs.

"He won't do that. He was defending a witch today. Sasuke's always been a supporter of Supernatural Rights." Naruto says with absolute certainty.

"It's one thing to support it, when you have no skin in the game. It's another to support it after being turned, against your will." Tsunade counters.

Naruto gets out some fuzzy handcuffs and slaps them on Sasuke. He gives Tsunade a look at that one. His mate would never do that. He was too smart to blame an entire species based on the horrific actions of half a dozen thugs.

Naruto sighs. This sucked majorly. He had MANY fantasies involving Sasuke and those handcuffs. (He wasn't particularly picky about who was the one in the cuffs). Just his luck now that it had actually happened, instead of sexy times, Sasuke was fighting for his life.

Now there were two ways to become a werewolf. The first was you could be born a werewolf. The second you were bitten and turned into one. If you were bitten, the werewolf venom that caused the change was painful as Hell. That's why some people didn't survive the change. (For example, people with heart conditions were particularly at risk). But Sasuke was strong. He'd be fine. He had to be.

* * *

About an hour later, Sasuke's eyes flutter open. Thanks to his newfound werewolf healing abilities, his swollen eye was now able to open. Which was good because seeing Sasuke with a black eye, got Naruto's boiling. He was VERY tempted to hunt those assholes down and rip them limb from limb. (Which was saying something as Naruto wasn't violent by nature).

Sasuke looks around. He definitely wasn't in the parking lot anymore. He wasn't home either. It didn't look like a hospital. He doubted Heaven came complete with a fucking morphine drip. Then he saw Naruto. He sighs in relief.

"Naruto, thank God. Where are we? What happened to those werewolves that attacked me?" Sasuke demands.

"You're at my place. I chased them off. I had Granny Tsunade look you over. She gave you the drip. You might want to take it easy for awhile. Sorry about the cuffs, some people when they first wake up… lash out." Naruto explains.

It was then that Sasuke noticed the fuzzy handcuffs. He raises an eyebrow at Naruto at this. He pushes his hands up, as much as he could. His implication as clear **_Get these off of me, now!_**

"I don't know. I kinda like the cuffs on you." Naruto teases.

Sasuke twitches. Yeah, Naruto knew he was playing with fire. But well, he couldn't resist.

"I'll take them off, once I tell you the news. Don't freak out, okay?" Naruto begs.

"I won't freak out." Sasuke promises.

"You were bitten HARD. Hard enough to inject the venom into your system. You are a werewolf now." Naruto murmurs.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "I… wait what?!" He yells.

"You're a werewolf now. It's okay though Sasuke. You are really well liked in the werewolf community anyway. Plus there are some benefits. Like that black eye you got, it's gone." Naruto says.

"…" Sasuke finds himself suddenly speechless.

"It'll be alright. I'll take care of you, I promise," Naruto reassures him.

"Take care of me?" Sasuke looks at the other werewolf in an incredulous way.

"Always." Naruto says.

"No, what do you mean by that?" Sasuke didn't know how to react to such a declaration.

"Well it can be a big culture shock to become a werewolf. I can help you adjust. You can crash at my place till you get used to it, if you like." Naruto offers hopefully.

" _Take the offer. Our mate will protect us. He always has. We'd be dead if he hadn't stepped in."_ Sasuke hears a voice that sounded familiar, yet alien inside his head.

"I'm hearing voices!" Sasuke panics.

Naruto gets behind him and pulls him into his lap. The blonde holds Sasuke rather firmly. He had to. Sasuke was spazzing out big time. He looked like he was having a seizure. Thankfully he wasn't, he was just scared.

"Whoa. Whoa. Calm down there bastard. That's just your inner wolf." Naruto explains.

"Inner wolf?" Sasuke inquires cautiously as he slowly being to settle down.

It was futile to struggle against Naruto. He was cuffed. Naruto was buff. Hey, that rhymed.

"Yeah, every werewolf has one. Um think of it as sorta similar to your conscience, only more customized. It operates on instinct. It allows us to deal with our animal urges and still be in the driver's seat most of the time. Why what did yours say to you?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Oh. So I'm not going crazy," Sasuke ignores the question.

"No, you aren't going crazy. You are perfectly normal, at least by werewolf standards. Seriously, what did he say?" Naruto repeats the question.

"He thinks I should stay with you." Sasuke gives an edited version, he definitely wasn't going to mention that Mate thing.

"Oh good. I like your inner wolf." Naruto smiles.

"Thanks." Sasuke mumbles.

" _This is not what I had in mind, when I said I wanted him in our bed. But I'll take what we can get. At least it sounds like he's decided to stay with us, for now. We'll just have to convince him to stay permanently. Would it be wrong to try to mount him now? He looks so good in those cuffs."_ Naruto's own inner wolf asks.

Naruto tells his inner wolf that YES, now it would be wrong to try to ravish Sasuke now. It didn't matter how hot he looked in the fuzzy handcuffs. Sasuke had just been attacked. His safety came FIRST. Then they could try to seduce him. Naruto's inner wolf seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Can you take the cuffs off now?" Sasuke hated the slight pleading edge to his tone.

"Yeah. Just had to make sure you weren't going to flip." Naruto takes the cuffs off him.

"Thanks," Sasuke felt a little better now that he was somewhat less helpless.

"You'll be a lot stronger now. So be GENTLE whenever you do stuff. Your senses will also be a lot stronger. Oh and you'll be faster. You will also heal faster," Naruto starts to explain.

"That all sounds great. What's the catch," Sasuke asks warily.

"Well the Inner Wolf can be your best friend or a complete pain in the ass. Sometimes the enhanced senses can be overwhelming. There's obviously the prejudice and discrimination you'll have to face now. It can take awhile to get the hang of pack life. Though you can be a lone wolf too, if you want. I don't recommend it though. Wolves are naturally social creatures." Naruto finishes.

" _Why did you tell him he could be a lone wolf? We want him to STAY!"_ Naruto's inner wolf snarls.

Naruto told his inner wolf to shove it. Besides, Sasuke was smart. He would have figured it out anyway. This lead to some grumbling from Kurama, Naruto had named his inner wolf. But eventually he settled down.

"So are werewolves like regular wolves, just smarter?" Sasuke tilts his head at that.

Sasuke had watched as many nature documentaries as the next kid growing up. He knew a fair bit about wolves. That whole only Alphas mating thing, yeah he was NOT going to be a monk for the rest of his life. Screw that.

"Well there are some differences. We aren't as hung up on the hierarchy. It's still there and important. But it's not like the old days where Alphas mostly operated as pack dictators, some benevolent and some not." Naruto replies.

"I didn't know you even knew the word benevolent, much less how to use it correctly in a sentence." Sasuke smirks.

"You're such a bastard. I'm smart. I know stuff. Just because I don't strut like a lawyer on the Senate Floor, doesn't mean I don't have a fantastic vocabulary." Naruto screams at him and pins Sasuke playfully.

"Oh please, you are the walking stereotype of a lovable, dumb jock." Sasuke squirms underneath them for a bit, but manages to flip them.

Naruto smiles up at him, "As long as I'm lovable, I can live with that."

"…" Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that or how not to be in awe of Naruto's smile.

"I'll take your silence as proof that I AM lovable." Naruto laughs smugly.

"You really are such a loser." Sasuke scoffs.

"Could a loser, do this?" Naruto teases him as he reverses their position.

Naruto decides to have a little fun. It didn't help that Kurama was egging him on. Sasuke was strong for a human. He'd be stronger as a werewolf now.

But Naruto had been born a werewolf. He knew how to use his strength. Sasuke probably didn't really know yet, how to use his newfound strength. So Naruto had the advantage. He pins the raven haired man underneath him.

" _It's best to establish dominance now. Our mate is also an Alpha. The early days are very formative after the change."_ Kurama, who was also sometimes called Kyuubi, said.

Naruto wasn't even going to comment on how fucked up his inner wolf could sound at times. He was just enjoying the view. Sasuke had always been stunning, but his dark hair and fair skin against the red sheets on the bed was even more so.

_"He wants to play. Best to try to get out of the pin. We don't want him to think we are weak."_ Sasuke's own inner wolf spoke up and Sasuke was inclined to agree with him this time.

Sasuke shoves, but Naruto wouldn't budge. The blonde was practically solid muscle. It was like moving a mountain. Sasuke growls, growing frustrated. He wouldn't notice it at the time, but his eyes changed from their natural black color, to red. He 'wolfed out,' just a little bit. With a growl that sounded more animal than human, he shoves Naruto off of him, and pins the blonde underneath him.

Naruto, however, did notice the eye color change. Sometimes when wolves felt strong feelings, they'd 'wolf out.' Their physical characteristics would change slightly. They wouldn't change into a wolf, but there were little things. Their teeth sometimes got sharper, their eyes might change color, and they might get physically bigger for a short time.

"Gotta say, I'm impressed. Most don't wolf out for weeks." Naruto rolls Sasuke back onto his back.

"Wolf out?" Sasuke looks up at him in confusion.

"When the adrenaline is pumping, we can take on some wolf traits. We don't actually transform. Your eyes are red now. Very pretty actually. I like them." Naruto grins.

"You did NOT just call me pretty," Sasuke growls in disgust.

"Well I called your eyes pretty. You're beautiful, always have been." Naruto smiles down at him and couldn't resist brushing his bangs out his eyes.

"Stop making me sound like a girl." Sasuke twitches.

"Don't worry bastard, I'm fully aware that you are a man. Your masculinity is not in doubt. Would it make you feel better if I said handsome?" Naruto smiles at him.

"A little." Sasuke sighs in relief, now that his dignity had been restored.

"Good. You are handsome and your eyes are hot then." Naruto laughs.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I was wondering about something." Sasuke starts to say.

"You can ask me anything you want. I won't get mad." Naruto interrupts.

"Good. You've made no secret that you are, you know… is that common in the werewolf community? I mean are there are a lot of LGBT wolves?" Sasuke dares himself to inquire.

"Well more common than in the human community. I'd say they probably make up about a quarter of our population. It's very normal for us. I think it probably evolved to keep our population more stable. It's harder to hide a huge werewolf population, than a big one/" Naruto says in an uncharacteristically academic fashion.

"Oh good to know." Sasuke tries to process all that.

"Yeah we aren't the only gay werewolves out there." Naruto assures him.

"How'd you know that?" The newly turned werewolf couldn't help, but feel stunned.

"Oh don't worry. I mean to a human, no one could tell. But I'm a werewolf. We can tell these things. It's our noses really. We can sometimes scent emotions. Arousal is very easy to pick up on, once you know the scent." Naruto shrugs as if this was all perfectly normal.

"That feels like spying." Sasuke glares at Naruto.

"Not really. No more spying than walking into a house and smelling something cooking in the kitchen." Naruto replies a little defensively.

"I guess. It's not like I was trying to hide it. It was just…easier." Sasuke crosses his arms and looks away, trying not to blush.

"You didn't want the media to make a big deal out of it. I get it. Not everyone is as secure in their sexuality as me." Naruto grins.

"I am PERFECTLY secure." Sasuke turns his head and scoffs.

"Oh really? Wanna prove that?" Naruto grins wolfishly.

Well now Sasuke knew where that expression came from. Just then he was very aware that he was alone with Naruto. Alone with Naruto in his bedroom. Alone with Naruto and pinned underneath him. He swallows hard.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Well there was about two. Apparently, whoever was behind the door wasn't eager to wait. A red head barges in, with a rather sheepish looking blond who was the spiting image of an older (though more mellow looking) Naruto.

"Mom! Dad!" Naruto blushes deeply, though was still on top of Sasuke, frozen in embarrassment.

"Kushina, this is why I told you it is a good idea to knock first." Minato smiles.

"He's our son, we shouldn't have to knock. Ohhhh I didn't realize you had company." Kushina blinks.

"Sorry Naruto. I told her that we should have called before showing up before, but she was just so excited to take you out for your birthday," Minato says.

"It's okay." Naruto blushes more.

"So…who is your friend?" Kushina asks with great interest.

Sasuke could almost imagine her getting out a magnifying glass and inspecting him. Thankfully, Naruto was blocking his mother's view of him. Great, Naruto's parents. Who probably thought they were _together_ now.

Naruto gets off Sasuke. Dammit! Now he was visible. Sasuke just hoped to God he was not blushing.

"This is Sasuke. He works with me." Naruto looks just as awkward as Sasuke felt.

"Apparently he works VERY closely with you." Minato chuckles.

"Dad! Sasuke was attacked by werewolves. He was bitten, so I took him here. You know to make sure he was safe." Naruto defends himself.

"Uh huh." Kushina walks over and looks Sasuke over from head to toe.

"I'm Kushina. I'm Naruto's mother. You hurt my son and becoming a werewolf will be the least of your problems. I hope we can be good friends." She smiles.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Noted." Sasuke backs away from the crazy red head slowly.

"Kushina, don't scare the poor guy to death. He's already been through quite enough trauma today. Hello, Sasuke. I'm Minato. You are one of the New York Senators, right?" Minato smiles at him.

"Yeah." Sasuke looks at Minato gratefully.

Sasuke took the moment to compare the two blondes. So that's what Naruto might look like in twenty years give or take a few. Yeah, he could definitely work with that. He liked Minato's haircut. Maybe Naruto would be willing to change it up a bit.

"Oh right! My birthday. Hey, Sasuke I know it's short notice. But if you want you can come to the party. The whole pack is going to be there. No pressure." Naruto laughs nervously.

"Um sure, I'll go." Sasuke nods.

"Great! It's at the beach." Naruto exclaims merrily.

"…" Sasuke hadn't expected that.

"What's the matter, Bastard? Don't you like beaches?" Naruto looks at him in confusion.

"I don't like fan girls. Beaches equals fan girls." Sasuke sighs.

"Oh don't worry. I'll protect you." Naruto strikes a heroic pose.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke smiles fondly at him.

"Maybe, but I'm YOUR idiot." Naruto smiles.


	2. Stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sasuke is adjusting to life as a werewolf, he also has to balance his relationship with Naruto and his desire for revenge. Good thing that he's a lot stronger now than he was before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke had to admit Naruto's family was a whirlwind. Before he even realized what hit him, he was at the beach. Naruto had lent the Uchiha a pair of his trunks. This was embarrassing because they were orange and had spirals on them.

This seemed to be something of a family symbol. So he might as well have had Naruto's name written on the backside. Oh fuck that shit. He was getting in the water where nobody was going to see them. Yes, that was a good plan.

"I'm gonna get in the water." Sasuke says as he makes a dash for it.

That's when a red head approaches Naruto. He looks amused. Gaara had been friends with Naruto since they were cubs. He was the Alpha of the Suna pack. Naruto was the Alpha of the Konoha pack. They often worked together and it wasn't unusual for Sunaese wolves to be invited to Konoha events.

"You did that on purpose." Gaara laughs.

"Did what on purpose?" Naruto asks with feigned innocence.

"Gave him those shorts. You realized he'd be embarrassed and run straight into the water. You just wanted to look at his ass as he ran." Gaara observes bluntly.

"I plead guilty. It was worth it." Naruto grins.

"Oldest trick in the book." Gaara states.

"Because it works!" Naruto beams.

"Well, I can't argue with that." The other werewolf chuckles, but he wasn't done. "Last I heard, the Uchiha who you've been panting after for the past year, was a human. That man is clearly a werewolf." Gaara muses.

"He was. Sasuke was attacked by some werewolves. Bold fuckers to attack right outside of Congress, even if it was late." The blonde answers.

"Attacked by werewolves? I thought your pet was well known for his advocacy on our behalf? Why would werewolves attack him." Gaara questions the other Alpha.

Naruto knew Gaara well enough not to take offense at the pet crack. He knew that Suna Alphas often referred to anyone that an Alpha desired as a pet. It wasn't intended to be offensive. But he hoped to God that Sasuke didn't hear himself referred to as a pet.

"Gaara, don't call him that to his face anyway. But yes, he is one of our strongest allies in Congress. That's why it makes no sense. But when I find out who did it, I'm going to rip them limb from limb." Naruto growls, wolfing out slightly as his eyes take on an orange tint.

"Naruto, calm yourself. You can't wolf out. There are laws against attacking people. You couldn't even claim self defense in your case. You aren't mated; so you can't ask for an exception due to the Mating Laws. We'll find out who did it. Besides, he seems to be adjusting well." He tries to calm his friend.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to go join him, before he gets swarmed." Naruto says and heads to the water.

* * *

Gaara nods and heads over to his sister and her mate, Shikamaru. How his very feisty sister fell for the laziest wolf on the planet, he didn't get it. Still he liked the Beta well enough. He was also damn useful.

"I want you to look into people who Sasuke Uchiha has a negative history with. Someone ordered a group of werewolves to attack him." The red head orders.

"That makes no sense. Look at the guy's record." Shikamaru blinks in surprise.

"Exactly my point. Someone wanted him dead or to be turned into a werewolf. I'm not sure which it is. Naruto showed up during the attack." Gaara explains.

"I'm on it. What a drag. I can't believe someone was dumb enough to attack a Congressman." The lazy werewolf looks utterly baffled.

"My thoughts exactly. These were probably just some thugs that wanted a big payday. It's who paid them that is my concern." Gaara replies.

"Well, we better find out before Naruto paints the town red, in a very bad way." Gaara's sister, Temari, chips in.

"Yeah. Naruto will go to Hell and back for a friend. I don't even want to know what he'd do for love." Gaara shakes his head.

* * *

Naruto swims over to Sasuke. The raven haired werewolf watches the blonde warily. Dammit. He knew that look in Naruto's eyes. He was going to want more details about the attack. Fuck!

"So what really happened? I know six thugs attacked you. But that type of attack isn't at random. You're too high profile as a werewolf supporter, to have many enemies amongst our kind." Naruto reasons.

" _This won't end well. He'll try to kill Danzo for this. If he gets caught."_ Sasuke's inner wolf starts to say.

He didn't have to finish though. Sasuke knew what he meant. He really didn't want Naruto to end up in prison or worse on death row, for killing the bastard. He'd have to try to reason with the blonde.

"Naruto, don't ask me that. You'll rush off and do something stupid." Sasuke sighs.

_If ripping the fucker's throat out who is responsible is something stupid, he's right."_ Kyuubi agrees.

"Sasuke, you can't expect me to see you getting attacked, turned into a werewolf, and not ask who did it." Naruto says.

"I knew you'd ask. I'm telling that I'm not going to tell you. I can handle myself, Naruto. Besides, I don't have any actual proof he did it." Sasuke shakes his head.

"But you KNOW who did it. Well, that narrows it down some. You did say he. So I know it's a guy." Naruto nods determinedly.

"I have a theory, yes. But like I said, no proof. It's not the type of accusation you wanna toss out there without hard evidence." Sasuke observes in a very matter of fact manner.

"That's bullshit. You have to tell me who you think it was. How am I supposed to protect you, if I don't know who I'm protecting you from." Naruto yells.

"I don't need protecting. I might have as a human from Supernatural, but I'm a werewolf now. You said it yourself, I'm a lot stronger than I was before." Sasuke tries to reassure Naruto.

" _That was the wrong thing to say."_ Sasuke's wolf warns him.

Sasuke didn't even have time to ask his inner wolf why, before Naruto grabbed him. Sasuke was now pulled firmly against Naruto. His back was against the blonde's chest and blonde had a tight grip on him.

The new werewolf heard a growl that made him very nervous. Uh oh, he must have really pissed Naruto off. He risks a glance up at Naruto and notices he was wolfing out. His teeth were looking a lot sharper and his eyes had taken on an orange tint.

" _He's so damn stubborn. We'll have to be firm with him. He has to understand his safety comes first and not to hide things from us." Kurama says._

Naruto was in complete agreement with Kyubbi on this one. He couldn't have Sasuke hide important shit like this from him. Maybe in the distant corner of his mind, he understood Sasuke's reasons. He probably didn't want Naruto on trial for murder. But the rational portion of his mind was definitely NOT in control. All he saw was Sasuke was in danger and rejecting his offers of protection.

"Naruto, calm down. You're wolfing out." Sasuke tries to wiggle out of Naruto's hold.

This just enraged the blonde even more. Not only was Sasuke hiding things from him, he was actually trying to get away from him. He growls. Naruto felt his teeth lengthen even more. If anyone looked now, they'd be forgiven if they mistook him for a vampire.

Naruto tilted Sasuke's head to the side. He exposed his neck. The blonde clamps his teeth around it. He didn't bite down, but the threat was there.

It wasn't intention to hurt him. He'd never hurt Sasuke. He was just showing dominance. He didn't like the thought of pulling rank on the Uchiha, especially since it was likely he was also an Alpha. But it was for his own safety.

He was actually fucking biting him?! Sasuke was torn between shock and rage. The Uchiha could sense his wolf was also conflicted.

" _I don't like it. It's against our nature to submit, but you did provoke him. That and it's very difficult to get out of this hold without him tearing through an artery."_ He hears his inner wolf say.

**"I'm so going to kick his ass for this later. But you have a point. How do you submit?"** Sasuke grumbles.

_"You could whimper or whine. That's usually the most effective. Baring your neck more is a display of trust and submission. That's another common choice. And of course there is just the verbal apology. He might be a little too far gone for the last one. His fangs are almost fully out. He needs to be calmed down before he changes into his animal form."_ Sasuke's inner wolf explains.

**"This had better work. This is humiliating."** Sasuke huffs.

_"It will work. Trust me. I am you after all," Comes the automatic response.  
_

Whimpering and whining was not a sound that Sasuke made often or at all, really. Though given how far gone Naruto was, he figured it was probably best to go all out. Sasuke lets out what he hopes passes for a decent whimper.

_"Ah good. I think he's learned his lesson."_ Kyuubi tells Naruto.

Well whether it was a decent whimper or not, Naruto seemed to have accepted it. He retracts his fangs from Sasuke's neck. Then Sasuke felt Naruto's hot, rough tongue licking him on the neck?!

Did Naruto think he was a dog or something?! Well he was a werewolf. A wolf was a canine. So he supposed technically he kinda was, but still!

It was an instinct to lick any injuries on the man he loved. It'd help the puncture marks heal faster. Granted, they weren't deep. But still Naruto couldn't resist.

This was also the first time, that Naruto had gotten to touch Sasuke in a semi intimate fashion. His neck's skin was soft, like silk. That combined with his sexy as Hell whimper and the fact that Sasuke was shirtless, did it.

Naruto was a werewolf, not a fucking angel. There were certain reactions that couldn't be helped. The blonde ground his arousal against Sasuke's ass. He really wanted to tear those damn trunks off now. Which was weird because he distinctively remembered enjoying having Sasuke wear them in the first place.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to get pissed. His eyes changed from onyx in color to ruby red. He lets out a warning growl.

"You fucking bit me and now you are trying to dry hump me." Sasuke twitches in outrage.

Naruto's fangs by this point had returned to being normal human teeth. His eyes were still orange though. His rational mind had returned just enough to process something very important. Sasuke was pissed at him.

"Yeah I bit you! I had to. It was the only way to get you to see that you are being stupid. You aren't telling me who attacked you. As for the other part, well when you whimper like that…I can't help it. It was hot." Naruto defends himself.

"I'm not the one being stupid! You are. You don't get to bite me, whenever you are upset with a decision I make. Don't ever pull that bullshit again or YOU will be the one who whimpers." Sasuke snarls out.

"Well you don't get to hide stuff like this from me! I saved your life." Naruto counters.

_I hate to say this. As much as he deserves the ass kicking for the biting, he's got a point on that second part."_ Sasuke's inner wolf chimes in.

Sasuke sighs. Yes, Naruto was acting stupidly, but he was only doing it because he was worried about him. He couldn't stay mad at him.

"Naruto, if I tell you who I THINK it is, promise me you won't do anything without running it by me first." Sasuke says.

"Fine. Just tell me." Naruto pleads.

"Danzo. There's always been bad blood between us. He and my brother have a history. That combined with the fact that he's a bigot against supernaturals, meant we were never going to see eye to eye on well…anything. He was harassing Karin. I stepped in. Later that same day, I get attacked by werewolves. Like I said, I don't have any proof. He's the Senate Majority Leader. I can't just go to the police and report it. I will deal with this my own way. Again that's assuming it was even him. We are politicians. Half the country automatically hates us based on our party alone. He's hardly the only person who hates my guts." Sasuke explains in a rush.

"Bastard you are babbling. You never babble. That creep's goon's must have really spooked you." Naruto looks concerned.

"I do not get spooked. I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. You'll fly off the handle and up on death row or something." Sasuke grumbles.

"That's only if I get caught." Naruto answers.

"Loser that is not funny." Sasuke gives him a Death Glare.

"You really need to patent that Death Glare. You'll make a fortune. But alright. First, we get proof. Then we kick his ass." The blonde says as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We? There is no we in this equation Naruto. I'm getting revenge MY way. I don't want you to get in the middle of this." Sasuke puts his foot down firmly. (Or so he thinks anyway).

"Sasuke, let's get one thing straight." Naruto tilts Sasuke's chin, so he was looking at him in the eyes.

"I l-like you. I really like you. There is no way that I'm going to let some specieist hire some lowlifes to attack you and not do something about it. It's just not going to happen. I'll wait for proof as I don't want to fuck up the wrong person, but I'm not going to sit on the sidelines." Naruto growls.

_"Idiot. He already knows you like him. He could feel that much about five minutes ago. For a werewolf, you are such a scaredy cat. You should have manned up and said the L word."_ Kyuubi rolls his eyes.

**_"Kurama shut the Hell up. The bastard has been through a lot in the past 24 hours. I don't want to stress him out more by telling him I love him." Naruto snaps.  
_ **

"You are really determined to push this whole Knight in Shining Armor thing." Sasuke scoffs.

"Yup! Well, Knight in Furry Armor is more accurate, but that's right." Naruto chirps merrily.

"You really are an idiot." Sasuke gives him a small smile.

"Maybe. But if so, I'm YOUR idiot." Naruto says.

For some reason, the moment struck Sasuke as cute. He didn't use that word often. Actually, it was one of the words that was almost banished from his vocabulary. But at the moment, Naruto reminded the dark haired man of a puppy. A puppy that followed home and was going to stay no matter what.

Without thinking about it, Sasuke brushes his lips against Naruto's cheeks. Around Naruto, Sasuke always operated on instincts. There wasn't really thinking involved. This could be rather frightening for someone who strove to be in control of himself at all times.

Naruto blinks. Then he touches his cheek. His expression said _Did that really just happen?_ Once he processes that it DID just happen, he breaks out into a dazzling smile. Sasuke would never admit this, but his heart melted.

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were so caught up in each other, they didn't notice they had an audience. The entire Konoha Pack and a few Suna wolves witnessed all that. Cue Gaara inserting his face in his palm. Oh boy. Werewolves were even bigger gossipers than humans. This shit was going to spread like wildfire.

"He's just turned. I don't want anyone talking about him and Naruto, before the two are OFFICIAL." Gaara warns them all with a menacing growl.

The red headed Alpha was not to be messed with. It was a dumb move. Naruto played the part of the hero. He was happy, reassuring leader. Gaara well let's just say he was intense.

He'd gotten his position because he was the strongest in the pack. His entire pack used to be scared as Hell of him. Slowly, over time he had proven that he was willing to die for them. (He even did die for them for a short time once. His heart had briefly stopped. Naruto had saved his ass). Now he was beloved. But it would never be with the same familiarity of Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Danzo was doing his version of pacing. Of course he was in a wheelchair, so it was technically more like spinning. Oh well the same principle applied.

He had meant for the flea bags to kill Sasuke. The Uchiha was a threat long term. He was too popular. As much as he'd like to believe it was mostly because roughly half of the voting population was female and he was a pretty boy, he knew that wasn't the entire reason. That didn't even factor into some of the gay or bisexual men, that likewise panted after him. No Sasuke was a skilled politician. He was ruthless. He was cunning. In different circumstances, Sasuke would have made a useful ally.

Danzo could feel himself growling in frustration. He had such marvelous potential. In that respect, he was much like his elder brother, Itachi. Damn Uchihas. Why did they always waste their talent on such futile pursuits?

Someday they would realize the true face of Supernaturals. Never allow the ones that LOOKED human to fool you. They were monsters. It was how Danzo ended up in this wheelchair. So Danzo became a monster. He'd never allow himself to be put in such a position of weakness again.

"You say that another werewolf showed up and saved him." Danzo asks one of mutts.

"Yeah. The guy was huge. Easily twice my size. Never seen a blonde werewolf before." He answers.

"Blonde? Let me guess he had blue eyes." Danzo twitches.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" The thug asks.

"That had to be Naruto. I doubt there are that many blonde, blue eyed werewolves in city." Danzo sighs.

This was going to be difficult. Oh Danzo was aware that the Junior Senator from Florida, followed the Uchiha around like a lovesick puppy. He had thought it just an infatuation. He loathed the word, but crush seemed accurate. (It was just such a juvenile word. They weren't in middle school anymore). But for Naruto to be willing to go up six other werewolves, that spoke of something deeper than just lust.

"Well I wasn't exactly subtle. The Uchiha is going to know it was my doing. Thankfully, he doesn't have proof. I shouldn't have allowed my rage to cloud my judgment. Clearly, you mutts can't do anything right." Danzo bellows and hurls his drink at the werewolf.

"You're such an asshole," The werewolf dodges, grabs his payment, and scrams.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke was quite proud of himself. It looked like Naruto was still on Cloud Nine from that little peck on the cheek. So Sasuke could pursue his plans easily enough.

It went against his fundamental nature to do this, but he wasn't above some light flirting with some of his colleagues if that's what it took to get things done. Well technically it wasn't really flirting. By Sasuke standards it counted as such. But by most people's standards, he was just being uncharacteristically friendly.

A few smiles here, a few compliments there, and that warmed most of his coworkers up quite nicely. Danzo was too smart to have left evidence. As much as his werewolf instincts were screaming to rip Danzo's throat out for the attack, his human side knew better.

Danzo was one of the most powerful men in Washington. Brute force was not the way to go. Instead, Sasuke had something better in mind. He'd take away what the older man held most dear, his power.

Sasuke smirks, as he remembered the conversation with Itachi. Every once in awhile, he'd fly out from Chicago to visit his "foolish little brother." Which was good because Sasuke didn't want to talk about this over the phone. He needed to see his brother face to face.

"Foolish little brother. I can't leave you alone at all, can I? You pissed off Danzo, he sicked some werewolves on you, now you're a werewolf, and you want me to help you get even. Is that about the size of it?" Itachi demands.

"Exactly." Sasuke nods without any sense of shame.

"I've never liked Danzo. He's always been a snake, waiting to strike. I'm impressed that you stood up to him really. I wish you hadn't paid such a heavy price for that. But it is about time someone told him off." Itachi muses.

"So you'll help me?" Sasuke inquires hopefully.

"Of course. The family that causes major political scandals together, stays together." Itachi clinks his glass with Sasuke.

The plan was simple. It'd be truly a David vs. Goliath situation. Sasuke was a Freshmen Senator. No matter how many bills he got passed or how high his approval rating was, Danzo was an institution in American politics.

The man had been around since the 70's. He'd ruled with an iron fist, whether he was Majority or Minority Leader. Forget the President, that was just a figurehead as long as Danzo was around. He played them all like a fiddle.

Many had tried to challenge Danzo in the passed. They had all failed. But Sasuke had one advantage over them. He had Itachi.

Itachi was the best fundraiser in their party. Itachi was also extremely charming (when he wasn't poking Sasuke on the fucking forehead. Seriously who does that)?!

So if Itachi let it be known that his younger brother was gunning for Danzo's slot, it'd be something they'd take seriously. No one wanted to get on Itachi Uchiha's bad side.

Sasuke did feel a little guilty. This would effectively be a Civil War in the Senate. The other Senators would be torn between the two titans of the day. But there was no way he was going to let Danzo's attack slide. If he could pull this off, it would be one of the greatest political upsets in modern history.

* * *

_"Why is our mate batting his eyelashes all over the place? He never smiles that much. Is he trying to make us jealous? Maybe we need to bite him again."_ Kyuubi muses.

**_"I don't know. It's not like him. Something's up. But I don't like it."_** Naruto replies.

Naruto waits until the Senate breaks for lunch. Then he did what any self-respecting gay werewolf would do in this situation! He grabbed his man by his collar (thank God Sasuke favored high collars) and drags him into his office!

"Naruto! What the Hell?" Sasuke glares at the somewhat abrasive treatment.

"Alright bastard, I want to know what is going on. You are going around giving them all THAT look. You are smiling A LOT. That's not like you." Naruto growls.

"What look?" Sasuke pretends to be innocent.

"That thing you do." Naruto responds as if Sasuke should automatically know what he was talking about.

"What thing?" Sasuke responds.

"You know where you lower your eyelashes and give that sultry, mysterious look. THAT thing!" Naruto scoffs.

"I do not bat my eyelashes and I was not giving anyone a sultry look!" Sasuke laughs.

"Well it's not batting exactly. It's more subtle than that and yes, you were." Naruto counters.

"You are jealous because I was playing nicely with our colleagues." Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"You don't do the whole playing nicely thing. For you that's flirting." Naruto says.

"Alright, maybe I was trying to see if you would get jealous." Sasuke says and figures, he might as well go with it.

It was kinda flattering how easy it was to make the blonde jealous. Sasuke didn't want to tell Naruto that he was planning steal Danzo's leadership. The blonde was many things, subtle was not one of them.

"Why do I get the feeling that you are hiding something from me?" Naruto looks at Sasuke, as if he could read into the raven's mind if only he looked hard enough.

"Don't worry about it." Sasuke says as he wraps his arms around Naruto's neck.

Yeah, he knew this probably cheating. But he needed to make Naruto less suspicious. Naruto was a VERY physical being. Besides, Sasuke was attracted to him in a extremely primal way.

He brushes his lips against Naruto's. Sasuke had intended for it to be a chaste kiss. A kiss just long enough to make Naruto less pushy.

Yeah he got more than he bargained for. The blonde werewolf never did anything halfway. That apparently also included kissing.

_"He's still hiding something from us. But let him think he's being sneaky. We might as well enjoy his tactics."_ Kyuubi said.

**_"Yeah, we can find out later."_** Naruto answers his inner wolf.

The kiss was electric. Naruto wasted no time in plundering Sasuke's mouth. Every spot on his body, felt like it was on fire. The good kind of fire. Sasuke wraps his arms more tightly around Naruto's neck and runs his fingers through his golden hair.

Of course, Sasuke wasn't to be outdone. He uses his tongue, to try to yank back control of the kiss. Sasuke had always been competitive. He wasn't going to give up easily.

Naruto seemed to have similar ideas. Sasuke soon finds himself sitting on his desk. The kiss was getting even more intense, hands were starting to roam. That's when the door opened. It was Suigetsu.

Suigetsu was well Sasuke's friend…sorta. The two were from neighboring states. So it wasn't shocking that they ended up attending many of the same political events.

The white haired man often came into Sasuke's office without knocking. That usually didn't bother Sasuke. Suigetsu wouldn't do it if it wasn't important. But damn did he have awful timing today.

"Whoa. Guess I should have knocked. Didn't even know you were gay. Gotta say I'm impressed. Never would have thought you were the type to go for office sex." He laughs.

"Suigetsu, just shut up!" Sasuke twitches.

"Oh come on. This is a big deal. You are coming out of the closet and you even got a boyfriend. If anyone needs to get laid, it's you," Suigetsu teases.

"Suigetsu, be quiet!" The Uchiha snarls at his friend.

"It's seriously not a big deal. Lots of people like the same gender." Suigetsu tries to comfort him.

"No, it was stupid. So glad to know you approve of my sexual preferences." Sasuke says dryly.

"Well I know that I DO." Naruto grins cheekily.

"Anyway, what did you want?" Sasuke asks Suigetsu.

"Well I wanted to tell you that we are voting on the National Park Bill. Since it's one of your pet projects, I thought you ought to know. We are voting in like, five minutes." The violet eyed man shrugs.

"Dammit." Sasuke tries to compose himself and heads off to the Senate Floor.

"The boy can move." Suigetsu laughs.

"Oh yeah." Naruto smirks.

"Having a hate to see him go, but love to watch him leave moment," Suigetsu snorts.

"Definitely. Well we better get going too. The bastard would probably kill us if we weren't present at the vote." Naruto heads off with Suigetsu.

"I don't think he'd kill your ass. He seems to want to do other things to it." Suigetsu smirks.

"How many of these puns do you have?" Naruto asks.

"Oh I'm just getting started. But seriously, I'm happy for you. The guy is a classic Type A Personality. Who knows, you two going at it like rabbits, might save him from a heart attack one day." He says cheerfully.

"Well technically, going at it like wolves." The blonde smirks once again.

"Oh that's right. No wonder Sasuke was all for Supernatural Rights. He's dating a werewolf. Guess he's taking a walk on the wild side." The snowy haired man chuckles.

"You have NO idea!" Naruto laughs as they head off to the Senate floor to vote.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is still adjusting to life as a werewolf as Itachi is plotting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. For those not familiar with American Politics, I've included a very silly and basic guide here for your convenience. Happy reading.
> 
> Washington D.C. (Sometimes referred to as just D.C. or Washington) is the capital of the United States. It's where Congress is located.
> 
> Congress: Made up of the House and Senate.
> 
> House: 435 members.
> 
> Senate: 100 Senators.
> 
> Bills must pass both the House and Senate and then be signed by the President to become law.
> 
> The president can veto a bill. This means he or she is like HELL NO.
> 
> The Senate must then try to get 67 votes to override the veto to make it a HELL YES. In the unlikely event this happens (as it is almost impossible to get 2/3rds to agree on anything), the president has to suck it up and it becomes law. If they can't get 67 Senators, the president can go nah nah.
> 
> Senate Majority Leader: The leader of the party who has the most seats in Congress.
> 
> Senate Minority Leader: Leader of the other party in the Senate.
> 
> Neither position is necessarily permanent. It changes based on who has the most seats.
> 
> Freshmen Senator: Someone who is serving their first term. This is a newbie basically lol.

Sasuke was pleased when the National Park bill passed. He hadn't expected any serious opposition. If you opposed a new National Park, well then it was pretty easy to label you the dick that you were. Even people who didn't fuck about the environment, didn't want that vote held against them.

"Great job. Let's go get some drinks to celebrate." Naruto says to Sasuke.

"You just want to get me drunk and take advantage of me." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

Sasuke had gotten used to being around Naruto. Naruto was fun to tease. He couldn't resist ruffling his fur. He knew that Naruto wouldn't actually do that.

"I don't need to get you drunk to make you swoon." Naruto smirks.

"Keep telling yourself that." Sasuke gives a smirk of his own and starts off.

"Hey! Get back here." Naruto chases after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi was beginning Phase One of _**Operation Fuck**_ **_Danzo's Shit Up._** The elder Uchiha brother came up with the name himself. He was quite proud of it really. He had a gift for language.

Itachi had invited Mei out for dinner. Mei was one of the most powerful Senators in Washington, D.C. If anyone could help his foolish little brother unseat Danzo, it would be her.

The elder Uchiha brother knew he had to approach this carefully. Mei was definitely not stupid. Itachi would be asking her to something that objectively, was highly stupid.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner, Mei." Itachi says.

"Anytime. I was surprised you called. Usually a Governor doesn't call up a Senator." Mei answers.

Mei was a beautiful woman. She had beautiful long hair and sultry eyes. Not to mention quite the curvy figure. She also had a reputation for being a bit of a cougar. Maybe, Itachi should pull out all the stops to woo her over. Ah the sacrifices he made for his little brother.

"Well it is a special case. You are aware that my brother, serves in the Senate as well." Itachi begins and he pulls out her seat for her.

"Yes, of course." She smiles at the "gentlemanly" gesture.

"I'll be blunt, I have very real concerns that Danzo might cost our party the majority in the next election." Itachi shakes his head and sighs.

"Why would that concern you? Danzo is an ass, but no one can doubt that he always has his ducks lined up in a row." The busty Senator replies.

"It's an anti-Establishment year. Danzo is an institution of himself. We need newer blood. Well at least blood that isn't prehistoric, if you'll forgive me for saying so." He explains and glances at the menu.

Mei had truly been shocked, when she received the call from Itachi Uchiha. Still, she was also curious. The Uchiha brothers were definitely the rising stars in their party. She couldn't say no.

"Mmm you do have a point." Mei agrees as she smiles as their waiter approaches them.

"I think I will have the chicken and some white wine, thank you." She says.

"The lobster and red wine, thank you." Itachi smiles.

The waiter nods and heads off. Well Mei seemed receptive to the idea of getting rid of Danzo in general, but would she be willing to back Sasuke?

"I know that you hold considerable sway over the female Senators. They respect your opinion. If you were to back a challenger, they would likely follow suit." Itachi reasons.

"You flatter me. I could perhaps put in a good word for the challenger, but it would depend who it is. You must realize if unsuccessful, this could potentially be career suicide, for whoever opposes him." Mei sighs.

It was the truth. Many people had challenged Danzo over the years. They had all lost. Though it was stunning to see that Itachi was willing to back a challenger against Danzo. She wondered who he had in mind. They must have either been someone special or a sacrificial lamb to the slaughter.

Itachi waits till their meal gets to them. Mei takes a sip of her wine. Good. He wanted her sober enough to remember what she said, but tipsy enough to be receptive.

"The challenger would be my brother." Itachi states.

Mei almost chokes on her wine. She couldn't possibly have heard that correctly. Sasuke was a skilled politician to be sure. But he was a Freshmen Senator. There were no possible way he could dethrone Danzo's fossilized ass.

"Your brother is a Freshmen Senator, perhaps in another term or two." Mei laughs softly at the ludicrous idea.

"I am aware he is new. But he was born into a family that has dedicated our lives to public service. Besides, I imagine the party presenting a young rising star as their Majority Leader will get more votes, than the one who puts up a member of the Old Guard." Itachi replies.

"Perhaps true in an election with the general public. But you would have a very difficult time convincing enough Senators to go along with it. There's not much love for Danzo. But he's got half of the Senate by the balls and the other half is more than content to be his lapdogs." Mei shakes her head and begins eating.

"What about you Mei? You don't strike me as anyone's lapdog." He goads her.

"Mmm he's got nothing on me. I just don't pick fights if I don't have at least a semi decent chance of winning." Mei wouldn't fall for it that easily.

"Being the underdog can be a powerful advantage, if one knows what they are doing." Itachi responds.

"I suppose so. Still this is like a newborn puppy going after a wild wolf. It's suicidal. Which is a shame, I do like your baby brother. He's a fighter and rather attractive. Pity that he's gay." She says conversationally.

"How did you know that? My brother doesn't tell many about his orientation." Itachi asks and was honestly surprised Mei had picked up on that.

"He has women all over him constantly. Surely, if he were straight at least one would have caught his attention. No, no. If one is paying attention, it is fairly obvious. Fortunately, if he is shy about his preferences, most don't pay that much attention," she replies.

"Touche. I suppose if he can resist your charms, it was fairly obvious he was gay." Itachi sips his wine.

Itachi wasn't above a little flirtation to get his way now and then. It was something Sasuke detested.

It varied for the elder Uchiha brother. A gorgeous cougar, well that he didn't mind. Oh the things he did for his little brother.

"How kind of you to say. Are you the same way as Sasuke?" Mei inquires, obviously asking if Itachi was gay.

"In this matter, we couldn't be more different." Itachi chuckles.

"Wonderful." Mei smiles and places her hand on Itachi's knee.

Mei was very pleased. She had assumed that Itachi also preferred men, but it looked like he was straight. This evening was definitely looking up for her.

BINGO! Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone. He'd help Sasuke and take care of some carnal needs he'd been neglecting. Itachi had been on the road fundraising, for weeks. That made finding a suitable lover difficult. (Itachi hated one night stands).

* * *

At the same time, on the other side of D.C, Sasuke smiles when Naruto catches up to him. Yeah, it was fun to yank Naruto's chain. It was also comforting in an odd way, to know that Naruto would always chase after him.

"Bastard. I'm going to have to teach you the whole sit, stay, and good dog thing." Naruto grumbles.

"You are the one who needs housebroken." Sasuke says smugly.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto demands.

"Yeah. But I'll let you buy me a drink anyway." The raven haired man says.

"How generous." Naruto laughs.

"I thought so. Better choose a spot before I change my mind." Sasuke replies.

"Any place, I want?" Naruto asks.

"Sure." Sasuke answers.

"Get! Let's go back to my place." Naruto chirps merrily.

"…" Sasuke was stunned into silence.

"You said any place I wanted." The blonde replies smugly.

"You got me there. Alright, lead the way." Sasuke states.

Naruto smiles and grabs Saskue's hand. The very happy man escorts his fellow werewolf back to his home. He opens the door and let's Sasuke inside first.

Sasuke heads inside. He looks around. He'd been a little preoccupied the last time he was here with the whole becoming a werewolf thing to take in the scenery. Not surprisingly, everything was bright colors. Unlike, Naruto's usual taste for orange, it wasn't so bright that it made Sasuke twitch.

"So what's your poison?" Naruto inquires.

"Anything will work. I'm not picky." Sasuke answers.

"That's surprising. I would have thought you would be snobby about this type of thing." Naruto responds.

"Whatever, Loser." Sasuke says as Naruto heads into the kitchen and comes back with drinks.

"So does alcohol effect werewolves differently?" Sasuke decides to ask before he had any.

"We have a much higher tolerance for it truthfully. It takes a lot to get a werewolf drunk." Naruto answers cheerfully.

"I guess that does explain how you can stay at those fundraiser events so late and not have a hangover the next day." Sasuke murmurs, as he takes a sip.

"Yep! See there are some benefits to being a werewolf. Speaking on that, we should probably teach you how to shift back and forth at will." The blonde replies.

"I don't know." Sasuke answers a bit warily.

He knew he was a werewolf now. He had even gotten used to his inner wolf, but he was worried. What if he tried to shift but couldn't? Worse what if he could and couldn't change back? He could be stuck as a wolf forever!

"Relax. You'll change back. Everyone is nervous at first. I'm right here with you." Naruto assures him.

" _It would be beneficial to learn. It's as natural as breathing, once you get used to it._ " Sasuke hears his inner wolf say.

"If I get stuck as a wolf forever, I'm going to maul you, Naruto. Do you hear me? I will rip you to shreds." Sasuke threatens.

"You won't get stuck as a wolf. Trust me." He replies with a smile.

"Alright, so how do I do this?" Sasuke sighs.

"You just visualize yourself as a wolf. Concentrate really hard and it just kinda happens." Naruto explains.

"That's it?" Sasuke asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's it." Naruto affirms.

"Sounds too easy." Sasuke replies.

"I know. But it works." The other Senator reassures him.

"Is it painful to you know…change?" Sasuke thought that it would have to be utter agony.

"You'd think it would be. But it just feels weird at first. It's like that fuzzy feeling when your foot falls asleep." Naruto answers.

"Alright. Here I go." Sasuke says and takes a deep breath.

He concentrates with all his might on the image of a wolf. Idly, he wonders what fur color he'd get. Naruto was right, there was a fuzzy feeling to it. That's when he looked down, his arm was now covered in fur. The raven black fur was the same color as his hair and spreading rapidly all over his body.

"That's it! You can do it Sasuke. The first few times you turn, it starts off slow. Once you get to be a pro like me, you can do it almost instantly." Naruto praises him.

Suddenly, Sasuke is forced onto his knees. His bone structure was changing, making standing awkward to say the least. His feet and hands were changed into paws. Paws with some impressive claws, he might add.

His entire world was turned onto full blast. Every sight, every sound, every touch, was all intensified. It was like he had been blind, deaf, and dumb before. He didn't know what he expected, but it wasn't this.

_"In your wolf form, you can't speak like a human. But werewolves can communicate to other werewolves by telepathy in this form." His inner wolf explains._

Shit! He had changed without asking how he'd talk to Naruto afterwards. He breathes a mental sigh of relief, that he would still be able to communicate.

"Nice job, bastard! You did it. Hmm you are a pretty good size too. I'd say just a little bit smaller than me." Naruto grins.

" ** _He's definitely another Alpha. Betas and those lower than Betas do not come in that size."_** Kyuubi says to Naruto.

Sasuke tries to use the telepathy thing with Naruto. _You are going to make all sorts of dumb jokes about size, aren't you?_ He tries to project at his…potential boyfriend.

"You did it! You used telepathy! I'm really proud of you. Hell I didn't even have to tell you how. Great instincts." Naruto beams.

_My inner wolf told me how to do it._ As much as Sasuke would have liked to take credit, he knew he wouldn't have figured that out on his own. Then again, the inner wolf was supposed to be part of him. So maybe he should take credit. It was all too confusing.

"Well anyway you wanna slice it. That's great news. I'll shift with you." Naruto says to Sasuke.

Naruto's transformation was almost instant. Almost faster than Sasuke could blink, the hot blonde Senator was replaced by a truly massive golden furred wolf. If Sasuke was just a bit smaller than Naruto, Sasuke decided that he must be huge.

Naruto heads over to Sasuke. It was odd what happened next. Naruto fluffed him. He fluffed him like a house cat might fluff their owner's legs.

" _He's trying to get his scent on us. That way other werewolves will think we are pack. Werewolves are less likely to attack pack wolves, than lone wolves. It's his way of protecting us."_ Sasuke hears his wolf say.

Sasuke mentally shrugs. Well he might as well go with it. He fluffs Naruto back. This seems to make the blue eyed wolf happy. He wags his tail like he was fucking golden retriever or something.

The raven furred wolf laughs in his head. Naruto was acting like a pet. Naruto seems to pick up on his amusement somehow because he playfully bats at Sasuke's wolf nose with his large paw.

Sasuke never one to back down, returns the gesture. He marveled at the power found in his paws. Ha! Take that loser. Two could play that game.

He also noticed other things. He'd never have to be cold in the winter again. His fur coat was a nice bonus. He noticed his fur had more of a silky texture. Naruto's was more like cotton.

"Seriously, great work. Guess you should work on changing back now. Just concentrate on what you look like as a human." Naruto somehow manages to smile at him in wolf form.

Sasuke didn't think wolves could smile, but this was Naruto. Logic did not need to apply. The blonde could do anything.

_Alright._ Sasuke tries to visualize what he looked like as a human. Please let this work. Please let this work. Don't let him stay stuck as a wolf for the rest of his life. (He liked wolves, but he was a human dammit).

Slowly, Sasuke sees his fur receding. It seemed to be going so much slower than the transformation into a wolf. Then again, he might be imagining that. He was fucking nervous as hell.

"There you go. You are you again. ALL of you." Naruto says and his eyes drift south.

That was when Sasuke noticed he had changed back alright. But he didn't have clothes on. Fuck he'd just flashed Naruto. He grabs the curtain and uses it to cover his lower half.

"Awe. That's no fun. I was enjoying the show. Sorry, I should have warned you." Naruto begins.

"Warned me about what?" Sasuke growls out.

"That when you first learn how to change, usually your clothes don't come along with you. They will eventually. You just need more practice is all." Naruto chimes merrily.

"Don't you think that would have been important information to have?! What if I had changed in a PUBLIC place?" Sasuke roars at the grinning blonde.

"You wouldn't have. You are too smart to do that. Supernaturals are out of the closet now, but you know that would have caused a panic. Though I can imagine the newspaper headlines. Sasuke Uchiha the Senator Bares All for Werewolf Rights." Naruto chuckles.

"You hide it well. But you have a sadistic streak." Sasuke says scoffs.

"Maybe just a little bit. It's fun to tease you." Naruto replies.

"Naruto, get me some damn clothes." Sasuke orders him.

"Tsk. Tsk. You are so bossy. I guess it goes with the territory of being an Alpha." Naruto says and heads off.

A few minutes later, he comes back with a t-shirt and some jeans. Sasuke glares at Naruto until he turns around. The Uchiha throws on the casual clothes. Naruto turned around and seemed way too happy about Sasuke wearing them to be normal.

_Their his. He thinks of this as an informal marking. Any werewolf that sees you in those clothes, can scent that they belong to another werewolf. He might as well have given you an engagement ring," his inner wolf explains._

"You are getting off on me wearing your clothes." Sasuke accuses.

"Well you do look great in them." Naruto whistles innocently.

"Don't give me that garbage. My inner wolf explained the whole scent thing." Sasuke twitches.

"Glad to see you and your wolf are bonding so well." Naruto smiles.

"That is not the point." Sasuke says.

"Alright. So I'm a little possessive. All werewolves are really." He admits.

"Noted." Sasuke answers.

* * *

The next day, Sasuke heads to the Senate. He was surprised to be approached by Mei. Mei looked suspiciously happy. Something was up.

"Sasuke, would you care to have lunch with me? I have a bill that I think you might be interested in Co-Sponsoring." She asks.

"I'd love to. Where would you like to go?" Sasuke volleys back.

This was pretty big news. Mei was one of the most influential figures in the Senate. It was well know that she and Tsunade basically led the women of the Senate.

It was something of a Girls Club. It could be useful or your worst nightmare. That was 40 members of the Senate afterall. It crossed party lines to a certain extent. They didn't always vote in lockstep. But it was almost a given that if Tsunade or Mei voted one way, at least 30 of the other women would follow suit.

"Oh just the Senate Cafeteria will do nicely." She smiles and leads him there.

"Alright."" Sasuke grabs his food and sits down with Mei.

"So I lied. It wasn't about Co-Sponsoring. Well I suppose it is in a way. Itachi spoke me yesterday. He wants me to Co-Sponsor you more or less. Are you really thinking about challenging Danzo?" Mei looks at him in shock.

"Yes, I am. Are you willing to help me?" There was no point in beating around the bush, Sasuke thinks to himself.

"Itachi can be VERY persuasive. I already viewed you as someone with potential. I wouldn't have advised you to make a run for leadership for at least another term or two though. It's quite the gamble. I suppose you and Itachi are following the _No Guts, No Glory_ motto." Mei laughs as she takes a sip of her drink.

"Something like that. By very persuasive, what do you mean exactly? I hope he didn't threaten you." Sasuke asks.

"No, he didn't threaten me. I don't respond well to threats. Actually, we spent the night together." Mie giggles.

"Ohhh," Sasuke says.

He didn't know what else to say. Itachi had seduced her. Had he done it to get her to change her mind? Did he like her? Well she was his type. Itachi had always had a thing for older women.

"I assure you that it was entirely mutual." Mei says.

"Good. Well for what it's worth, I approve. He needs someone who understands what being in the public eye means. You get that." Sasuke offers.

"I'm sure that we will be quite the power couple. But even if he was flat broke, his other talents are more than enough to hold my interest." She purrs.

"… Mei, I approve. But I really don't want to hear the details of your sex life with my brother." Sasuke responds.

"Of course. I understand. I shall talk to the other women. Most of them are rather fond of you to begin with. They don't like Danzo. Though understandably, they are scared of him. That man has so much dirt on everyone here, other than us, it is not funny." She explains.

"Thank you. I won't forget this, win or lose. I appreciate you'd stick your neck out like this for me." Sasuke begins.

"Well it's as much for your brother as you. But that is good to know. When I come knocking for support on bills in the future, I hope you remember this." she says with a sultry smile.

If Sasuke had been straight, it would have worked. Yeah, no wonder Itachi had hopped right into her bed. The woman was seductive.

"I'll remember. Well enjoy the rest of your day. I have lots of work to do." He says.

"Good luck," Mei says as he heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto had taken the day off work. He had to talk to his pack. So he called a pack meeting. He understood that not everyone could take the day off work on such short notice. But considering how little notification he'd given them, he considered it a good turnout. They'd inform the absent wolves what was said, he was sure.

"So as some of you know, there's a new werewolf in D.C. Sasuke Uchiha was turned. I'm showing him the ropes. Ideally, I want him to join our pack later down the road. Does anyone have any objections?" Naruto asks.

There was some whispering and talking. This was after all big news. A few wolves had seen Sasuke at Naruto's birthday beach party. The rumors had spread like wildfire.

"I don't have any objections. It'd be cruel not to accept your lover into the pack." One of the wolves says.

"Wel,l he's not my lover. Not yet anyway." Naruto clarifies.

As much as he'd love to claim otherwise, Sasuke would get pissed. He did not need a pissed off Uchiha. A pissed off HUMAN Uchiha was scary enough. A pissed off WEREWOLF Uchiha was a fucking nightmare.

"I'm sure you'll win him over." A female werewolf chuckles.

"Yeah! I will believe it!" Naruto grins.


	4. The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke is slowly getting more used to being a werewolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thank for the reviews. Another political guide will be featured in this note to clear up the differences between Governors and Senators for those who may not be as familiar with American Politics. 
> 
> Werewolf Cons: A guest reviewer said that becoming a werewolf seems like mostly perks, if you can survive the transformation. So I'm going to put a few drawbacks in this chapter.
> 
> Senator: One of 100 members in the Senate. These people vote on all sorts of issues. Their votes affect the entire country. But as they are only one vote out of 100, their impact is somewhat diluted.
> 
> Governor: You can essentially think of this as a "Mini President." These people are in charge of one state for x number of years. They have a lot more direct control over their state than Senators have over the country.
> 
> State: In the U.S. there are fifty states. Basically our country is divided into fifty states plus some territories. States are under the control of the federal government, but do have the ability to function somewhat independently. For example, different states might have different labor laws, environmental laws, and so forth. Each of the fifty states has a Governor.
> 
> Itachi and Mei: Hence why Mei was surprised Itachi, as a Governor, was getting involved with the Senate. It can happen, but usually these two aren't going to overlap that much. Though some Senators later run for Governor and vice versa.
> 
> Anti Establishment Year: The "Establishment" is slang for people who have been in power for a long time. It currently carries a negative connotation to most people. Anti Establishment means that someone is running against the Establishment and/or voting against them. So basically, when you hear someone say it's an anti establishment year, that means that the voters want to boot out the old politicians and get some new ones in there.

It was about two weeks after his transformation. Sasuke was finding out there were many perks of being a werewolf. There were also many annoyances.

Annoyance number one, the excessive need to mark his territory. A wolf might in the wild scratch on trees, rub against things, or urinate to do this. What this meant for Sasuke though was more bathroom trips than he really felt were necessary, his nails growing far too fast for his liking, and well… he tried to keep the rubbing against things to a minimum. (He had rubbed against a wall. Suigetsu offered to scratch his back. Embarrassing).

"Dammit." Sasuke mutters as he heads out of the bathroom again.

"Sasuke, are you okay? You've been acting a little weird lately." Karin asks.

"I'm fine." He reassures her.

Another thing that was driving him fucking nuts, was his sex drive just got turned up to an 11. He'd always thought he had a healthy sex drive. Sasuke wasn't one to hop into bed with every pretty face that smiled at him, but the desire had been there. But no. He had been a damn monk, compared to what he was now. Naruto didn't help either. The dark haired werewolf knew that if he asked, Naruto would ask _Your place or mine?_

He'd also invested in a new calendar. Said calendar marked the different phases of the moon. Tonight was a Full Moon. He wasn't really sure how much of that was Hollywood and what was real, but he was nervous nonetheless. Maybe he should stick closer to Naruto tonight than usual.

"Alright, if you're sure." Karin walks off.

Sasuke was extremely embarrassed to admit the next part. He'd made the mistake of shifting and running in the park. He'd gotten fleas. Uchihas did not get fleas!

Naruto had assured the mortified Uchiha that was just normal. No wolf, no matter how clean they were, was going to completely avoid them. Fortunately, there were certain vet products that many wolves used to kill them or prevent the fuckers from biting them. Flea bites for the record, were itchy as hell. He had no idea what evolutionary purpose those bloodsuckers served! That was one species he wouldn't mind going extinct.

_"Oh stop pouting. We both enjoyed when he put the medication on us."_ His inner wolf said.

Sasuke feels his face heat up at the reminder. Naruto had told him to stay in his wolf form. He'd rubbed in some sort of flea medication. Sasuke's wolf form apparently liked being petted. He remembered his tail swishing and leg thumping. Again it was humiliating. How was he supposed to keep his masculinity intact, if he was thumping his leg like a domesticated dog?

" _Ah just admit you like being pampered by our mate. He is very attentive. We are fortunate that way."_ his inner wolf continues.

And finally, the biggest drawback of being a werewolf of all, was the aggression. Well Sasuke didn't know if it was this way for all wolves. He suspected it was probably because he was an 'Alpha.'

Alphas didn't respond well to challenges. More than once on the Senate Floor, it was all Sasuke could do not to 'Wolf Out.' (Sasuke didn't have the best temper to begin with, add to that the wolf's instinct to be top dog, and you got fucking chaos).

Fortunately, the day was over. Sasuke was just waiting for Naruto to come bounding out. As if on cue, the blonde does walk through the doors and quickly strides over to Sasuke's side.

"Come on, let's get you home. I imagine the Full Moon is already driving you nuts." Naruto says opening the door of his car.

"That and I'm fucking starving." Sasuke mutters as he gets into the car.

"Yeah, side effect of the change. Your appetite increases because your metabolism speeds up. That's where the whole wolfing down your food thing comes from." Naruto explains.

"Makes sense. I'd kill for a steak now. Raw." He says.

"Yeah, you get used to that after awhile. The cravings are a little less strong over time, but we are carnivores," Naruto smiles at him.

"Mhm." Sasuke looks out the window.

* * *

Naruto drives them back to his place. He was surprised to see his parents were there. Now that was a mood killer.

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad. You guys remember, Sasuke," he says.

"Of course. We were worried about how his first Full Moon might be going." Kushina explains.

"So I guess this is a major concern in the werewolf community, for turned wolves." Sasuke raises an eyebrow.

"The Full Moon's effects are particularly potent the first time." Minato responds and offers him a smile.

"Noted." Sasuke sighs.

Sasuke sees Naruto heading to the kitchen. He could hear him getting some fast protein going. Sasuke's mouth watered. He was so damn hungry, he could eat a horse. (Which was saying something, Sasuke liked horses).

"So have you and my son mated or started dating yet?" Kushina asks.

"Kushina." Minato gives her a look.

"You'll have to excuse my mate. She is a very direct individual." The older blonde says.

"Alright. No and…not officially." Sasuke shakes his head.

Yeah they had kissed. But it's not like they had been out on a date. It wasn't like any formal declaration had been made. (Despite the fact that it took all Sasuke's self-control not to just let the wolf take over and engage in a little animalistic passion).

"And unofficially?" Kushina questions.

"Kushina, the boy has only been a werewolf for two weeks. He's going through quite the adjustment period. I don't think it's fair to subject him to the Spanish Inquisition." Minato protests.

"CAN IT! He's a Senator! I'm sure he's had far worse. Besides, if he had an issue with it, he'd say so." Kushina hisses.

Sasuke blinks. He was glad that Naruto wasn't as aggressive as his mother. He didn't think he could have been with someone who was that…blunt.

"Hey, food is done. I made enough for everyone." Naruto calls out.

Sasuke was relieved. He darts inside the kitchen. The dark eyed man was getting used to being at Naruto's home. He'd probably spent more time here since the change, than he had at his own place. So he knew where the table was and sits down.

Minato and Kushina follow Sasuke. Normally, he'd wait for everyone to start eating. But he was just so hungry. He takes a rather healthy bite out of his steak.

"Naruto, you aren't feeding him enough. He's clearly half starved." Kushina scolds him.

"It's just the Full Moon's effects, Kushina. I'm sure that Sasuke is perfectly well fed." Minato begins.

_"That tastes so good."_ Sasuke hears his inner wolf say and agrees.

**_"I really hope they do not scare him off."_** Kyuubi says.

**_"Me too."_** Naruto agrees.

**_"We should reassure him. Put your hand on his knee, under the table. Do not let your mother see. She will make a grand production out of it."_** Kurama warns him.

Naruto decides to do exactly that. He places his hand on Sasuke's knee. Sasuke chokes on his steak.

" ** _He's nuts. I can't believe he'd do that with his parents sitting right next to us."_** Sasuke says to his inner wolf.

_"I think he's merely showing his dedication and trying to calm our nerves. Kushina is…intense."_ His inner wolf reasons. _  
_

"Sasuke, how are you liking being a werewolf?" Minato asks.

"Well I like the strength, the speed, the enhanced senses, faster healing, and it's kinda cool to be able to turn into a wolf. I could live without the bathroom breaks, the increased appetite, and extreme aggression levels. That and a couple other things." Sasuke answers neutrally.

"What other things?" Kushina inquires.

"Let me guess fleas is one of them?" Minato chuckles.

"…" Sasuke chooses to remain silent.

"Nothing that some over the counter vet medication can't fix. Everyone gets them at least once or twice." Kushina reassures him.

"Already gave him a rub down." Naruto chimes in.

Sasuke feels his face heat up. Dammit. He really hoped his parents didn't take that the way that it sounded.

"Ah good." Kushina nods approvingly.

Sasuke was relieved. The red head had already asked if they were married or dating. The rub down comment could have triggered an Inquisition.

"I didn't want to ask because Naruto was so concerned for your safety at the time, but how did you become a werewolf," Minato questions.

"I was attacked by some thugs. They were clearly paid off. I'm a politician. I expected people to fight me on the floor, try to primary me, comments online, and even death threats. I didn't think anyone would actually go through with it." Sasuke says as if discussing an unusual weather event.

"Do you know who was responsible for hiring the thugs?" Minato demands with narrowed eyes.

"I don't have any proof." Sasuke murmurs, grateful he had his food to give him an excuse not to elaborate further.

That was when Sasuke felt Naruto's intense gaze on him. Fuck. Naruto wouldn't let him get off that easy.

"But I'm handling it." He assures them.

"I hope you have gotten extra security." Kushina says.

"I have. Though it's a lot harder to hurt a werewolf, than a human. I'm a lot stronger than I was. Not that I was weak before. I'm a black belt in Karate." Sasuke says.

"Black belt is impressive. But no human stands a real chance against a werewolf, let alone several. It's a miracle you are alive." Minato responds.

"That's mostly thanks to Naruto." Sasuke says.

He hated to admit it. Sasuke hated being helpless. But if Naruto hadn't come when he did, he was about 90% sure they'd been paid for an assassination.

You really only need one werewolf to rough someone up. Six was overkill. He'd probably just narrowly avoided being greeted by the Angel of Death.

Here Sasuke feels Naruto's hand tighten on his thigh. The young Senator wasn't sure if Naruto was trying to reassure him or himself more. He decides to humor him, by placing his hand on top of the blonde's.

"I'd get the police involved. That might not be their only attempt." Kushina advises him.

"The police will only make them bulk. If it is who I think it is, they probably have at least five layers of separation between themselves and their dirty work." Sasuke replies and finishes his meal.

"Sasuke, we can't just do nothing. How can you sit there like that?! Those fuckers tried to kill you!" Naruto exclaims.

"Naruto, we are Senators. We are leading political figures. Both of us have enemies. The vast majority of which are more bark than bite." Sasuke reassures him.

"That's not good enough, Bastard!" The blue eyed man responds.

"Would you prefer that I freak out?" Sasuke snaps.

"Well, a little! I don't think you understand how dangerous this situation is. You are a werewolf now. So you probably feel kinda invincible. Don't let it go to your head. We are wolves. We aren't Superman. There is no dodging a speeding bullet." Naruto responds.

"Naruto, you've been watching too much tv. " Sasuke chuckles.

"I was trying to illustrate a point."" Naruto flails.

"I know. It's cute." Sasuke says.

He didn't even think about it. He leans over and kisses his cheek. Naruto was too cute sometimes for his own good. Then he mentally kicks himself. He kissed the knucklehead with his parents right there! How stupid could he get? Why did he always act before thinking around the blonde?

"In all seriousness, you should be careful." Minato says to Sasuke and looks at his wife like, _Don't freak out._

"I will." Sasuke promises the older blonde.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mei heads off for her weekly lunch with Tsunade. Both of them were still close as they had gone to the same university. So they had that to bond over.

Tsunade had continued her involvement with Konoha University, long after her graduation. The busty blonde, more or less ran the Sorority that Mei had been a part of. Despite the age difference, a strong friendship had sprung up.

"You look rather…perky today. Who is he?" Tsunade smiles slyly as she orders a drink.

"You _ **are**_ good. I barely walked in before you were on the case." Mei chuckles.

"I've known you long enough to realize when you have a new lover. So who is he?" Tsunade asks again.

"You wouldn't believe me, if I told you." Mei smiles slyly and places her order.

"Mei, I've known you for a decade. I know you don't lie." Tsunade offers.

"Itachi Uchiha." Mei answers.

"…Really? Well I suppose if you are going to be a cougar, you might as well go for the best." The busty blonde says.

"Mhm. Of course, I realize that he might have just have been buttering me up to help him in his scheming. But it was an excellent buttering. Besides, he's smart enough to know that sleeping with another politician just for political help and then backing out, is suicidal. We are attending a Broadway Play together next week." Mei laughs.

"And how big was the stick of butter?" Tsunade smirks.

"He is an exceptional specimen in ALL areas." Mei giggles.

"I'm happy for you. But what is he scheming? He has a sparkling reputation. I didn't think of him as a schemer." Tsunade chuckles.

"He wants to make Danzo lose his leadership position." Mei says casually.

"Well the man has balls. I'll have to give him that. Danzo's been challenged before. It never ends well for the challenger. Did he have someone in mind to replace him?" The older woman inquires.

"Yes. He wants his younger brother to replace him." She nods.

"Sasuke is a Freshmen Senator. Granted, he's enormously popular, but still. That's like a newborn kitten challenging a tiger. It'd be a slaughter. Even if he has the skills, no one is going throw away Danzo's experience for a newbie." Tsunade observes.

"I know. But given his approval rating, I doubt Danzo could primary him. Besides, it'll be fun to take him down a peg. Even if he doesn't win, it'll be a good base for the future." Mei counters.

"The old coot does have it coming. Alright. Besides isn't Itachi a fundraising machine? If he didn't give to Danzo, it could hurt him." Tsunade says.

"He is. Unfortunately, Danzo will never be hard up for money to run." Mei replies, as the two pay for their meal, and head out to cause some mischief.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kushina and Minato finish their meal. Minato decides to escort his lovely mate out of there. He didn't want her to scar the poor boy for life because he'd kissed Naruto's cheek.

"It's getting late. The pack will want us to lead the run. I don't think Sasuke is up to running with the pack on a Full Moon yet. It can be a very intense, though exhilarating experience." He says.

"Yes. Well maybe next month." Kushina smiles and kisses Naruto's cheek, before heading off with Minato.

"So you got your insane amount of energy from your mother. I'm glad you are mellower than her. She seems nice and all but damn, that's one feisty woman." Sasuke says once the mated pair is out of earshot.

"Yeah. She's always been like that. She's cool though. You just gotta know how to act around her." Naruto says.

"Yeah." Sasuke says and shifts into his wolf form.

Sasuke had decided practice made perfect. The more he shifted, the easier it would be. He had already shaved a couple minutes off his transformation time.

Naruto assured Sasuke that he was a fast shifter. That most new wolves took ten minutes to transform their first time. Sasuke had taken 7. But it still felt like a lifetime to the Uchiha. He could do better, he decided. He would do better.

"Damn. Even as a wolf you are still beautiful." Naruto says, as he strokes the silky jet black fur.

_"Idiot. I'm a man. Men can't be beautiful."_ Sasuke says through wolf telepathy.

"Yes, they can. Trust me, I know you are a guy. How's it feel? You getting more used to being furry." Naruto asks.

_"Better. It's a little less disorientating now. Mostly, I just feel hyper."_ Sasuke sighs.

"That's because of the Full Moon. I'll shift too and we can go out on our own run." Naruto says.

_"Alright."_ Sasuke says.

The people of Washington D.C., had started to grow used to seeing wolves roaming the streets. There was a fairly large werewolf population in the city. Werewolves were the second largest group of supernaturals in the city, after witches. Vampires came in third. (Hell there was even a small, but growing zombie population).

Sasuke follows Naruto outside. It was quite the striking sight. Two rather large wolves, roaming the city streets. Naruto's golden fur and Sasuke's pitch black fur, contrasted startlingly.

"We got company, be cool." Naruto says to Sasuke suddenly.

Naruto was correct. There was another Alpha wolf approaching. His fur was pure white and he had icy blue eyes. Naruto knew him as Kovu. He lead one of the D.C. packs.

"Naruto." Kovu greets.

"Hey, Kovu." Naruto says, feeling a bit wary.

He normally got along pretty well with Kovu. But Kovu was an Alpha. Sasuke was a new wolf. He'd want to establish dominance. It wouldn't be a fair fight to say the least.

"So this must be the new werewolf, that I've heard about. I can see why you'd turn him. If he looks like this as a wolf, can't imagine what he looks like as a human." Kovu offers.

"Sasuke, this is Kovu. He leads a different pack. Kova, no funny business. He's too new." Naruto warns.

He shows his fangs and circles Sasuke. Sasuke bares his teeth right back. The new werewolf instinctively knew that being circled like that could end very badly.

"Well maybe a friendly match in a month or two. Got some nice fangs too." Kovu offers.

"Thanks." Sasuke says, as much as asks.

Naruto was about to correct Kovu. He hadn't turned Sasuke. But he thinks better of it. The dark furred wolf might not want others to know the circumstances behind his transformation.

"Well judging by the way your scents are all over each other, I'm guessing you are sharing furs." Kovu says.

Sasuke looks at Naruto like _WTF did he just say?_ Naruto chuckles at this. Well as much as a wolf could chuckle.

"We are getting there. He needs more time to adjust before that." Naruto offers.

"Well if after he adjusts you ever want a threesome, look me up. I have to get back to my pack. I just wanted a look at the new wolf. Werewolf population is growing and I like to stay on top of it." He says and trots off.

"…Sharing furs? Was that wolfese for screwing?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah." Naruto answers.

"And he wants a threesome." Sasuke says, rolling his eyes.

"Yup. I can't blame the guy, but I'm not into sharing." Naruto answers.

"What makes you think that you are going to _share furs_ with me anyway?" Sasuke demands.

"I know you. You aren't exactly the touchy feely type. We've kissed. You've stayed at my house. That means something for you." Naruto says cheerfully.

"Dammit." Sasuke says, he couldn't argue that.

Naruto nuzzles the darker wolf, his tail wagging. He knew that he had won that "argument." Sasuke shakes his head but returns the affectionate gesture.

"What am I going to do with you, Loser?" Sasuke asks.

"Admit that you love me and share furs." Naruto laughs as he darts off.

Sasuke twitches. He takes off after the blonde wolf. Naruto was surprisingly fast for his massive size. But Sasuke was a bit lighter on his feet. Just wait until he got his paws on that wolf. Naruto was going to pay for that crack.


	5. Our Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto grow closer as everyone is plotting Danzo's political demise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated this one in awhile. I got kinda side tracked by one of my other stories.
> 
> Sasuke's inner wolf in italics.
> 
> Naruto's in bold.

A few days later, Itachi meets with Sasuke to discuss their plans steal Danzo's leadership position. That and Itachi regularly met with his 'foolish little brother.' Someone had to make certain that Sasuke's temper didn't get the better of him. Sasuke had inherited the Uchiha good looks, intelligence, ambition, and the famous fiery temper.

Itachi hadn't inherited the temper. Unless you hurt his family, then you would fucking suffer. Those were Hidan's words, not Itachi's.

Itachi didn't believe in using vulgar language to make his point. Besides, if he got into the habit of swearing, he might do so on camera. If he used such uncivilized language with the press watching, he could already imagine the headlines. No thank you. The elder Uchiha brother could definitely live without that happening.

"Ah there is my foolish little brother." Itachi greets Sasuke and lets him in.

They were at Itachi's luxury apartment. The elder Uchiha had made steaks for that evening. Sasuke had told him that since becoming a werewolf, he'd become more of a carnivore than he had previously been. (Sasuke still being a bit of a health nut, made sure not to neglect the other food groups. But the change was still pretty drastic).

"Are you ever going to stop calling me that?" Sasuke asks.

"Never." Itachi pokes Sasuke's forehead with a smile.

Sasuke lets out a small grunt of pain. He rubbed his forehead. Dammit, Itachi was always doing that!

"Right, the steaks smell great. I brought the wine." Sasuke says.

"Good. I've talked to Mei. She mentioned she told you that she'll support you." Itachi sits down at the dinner table.

"Yes, you "talked" to Mei." Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"Well, there were words exchanged." Itachi pours himself a glass of wine.

"Let me guess, _Oh God and harder,_ were most of them," Sasuke devours his steak in such a way that Itachi now suddenly had a whole new appreciation for the expression, 'Wolfing down your food.'

"Yes, I believe those words might have been said, repeatedly throughout the evening." Itachi replies casually, as if discussing the weather. (Though Sasuke knew his older brother well enough to detect a smug tone buried underneath it).

Idly, Itachi was amused at Sasuke's sarcasm. His little brother was an artist when it came to sarcasm. It was quite impressive really.

"Anyway, thanks." Sasuke murmurs.

"Well I did consider the possibility of allowing him to bleed to death via castration. However, in hindsight, I decided that under no circumstance did I want to be anywhere near that shriveled up, sorry excuse for a manhood he possesses." Itachi says cheerfully.

"Itachi! I'm eating. I don't want to think about Danzo's dick." Sasuke makes a disgusted face.

Itachi did concede that discussing such a prehistoric disgusting creature at a meal, was rude. Yuck, now the Governor was starting to lose his own appetite. Quick think about something else! Mei's cleavage. Now that was a happy thought. Oh and he could tease his foolish little brother. That was his favorite pastime really.

"My apologies. I'm sure you'd much rather think about Naruto's." The elder Uchiha says with a straight face.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke growls.

"Oh it's fine. I've always known that you preferred men. It doesn't matter to me. I suppose if I was gay, I could see the appeal. He does have very nice eyes." Itachi remarks without any sense of shame.

Itachi had known since the younger Uchiha was twelve. While most of the other boys his age were getting their first crushes, Sasuke had avoided girls like a plague. He remembered Sasuke coming home, carrying a large pile of chocolates, cards, and flowers on Valentine's Day that year.

_"These girls claim to like me. They don't even know I hate sweets." Mini Sasuke had scoffed._

_"Well if you don't want them, I'll take them. It would be quite rude just to let them go to waste. It's the thought that counts." Itachi had replied. (Itachi got a lot of chocolate that day and every Valentines Day afterward)._

"…" The younger Uchiha was left speechless.

"I am merely saying that approve of your choice. I didn't think you were adventurous enough to date a werewolf though. You did surprise me there." He continues.

Itachi knew that Sasuke supported equal rights for supernaturals. The younger Uchiha had made no secret of this during his political career. Still it was one thing to support equal rights, it was another to actually date one. Hmm guess his little brother was taking a walk on the wild side.

"We aren't dating." Sasuke protests.

"You are living with him." Itachi counters.

"Until I get the hang of the wolf thing, yeah." The younger Uchiha states.

"And denial is more than just a river in Egypt." Itachi chuckles.

"How long you think till Danzo realizes what is going on?" Sasuke tries to change the subject.

"He keeps quite a tight lid on things in the Senate. I'm certain that he'll know shortly. Mei is discreet but he has spies everywhere." The Governor shrugs.

Itachi loathed Danzo. How dare that prick attack his brother? But he also knew Danzo was smart. The man probably had half of Congress spying for him.

"Think he'd attack again?" The werewolf questions.

"Unlikely. He knows you'd be expecting it now. You are also a werewolf. It'd take a lot more to take you out of commission. Have you told Naruto about your plans to oust Danzo?" The dark eyed man asks.

"No. Naruto isn't exactly subtle. He's more the type to get in your face. We need to be subtle at the moment." Sasuke answers.

"I'd tell him. He's going to find out one way or another. He'd be hurt if it wasn't from you. Besides, do you really think it's smart to keep secrets from the man you are living with?" Itachi reasons.

"You're right." Sasuke sighs.

"Good." Itachi nods approvingly.

Itachi could see that clusterfuck coming from a mile away. Naruto would be hurt if Sasuke didn't tell him what he was planning. He could already tell from what Sasuke told him that the blonde was highly protective of his brother. Good. Sasuke needed someone to look after him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Gaara and Naruto, at the ramen shop. The red head had decided to check in on the blonde. He was curious to see if Naruto was mated yet or not.

"So how is he adjusting?" Gaara asks, as he orders some ramen.

The red head didn't particularly like or dislike ramen. He preferred a nice burger honestly, but it was food and Naruto was always much more chatty after he had a bowl or ten in this system.

"Pretty good! He was pissed about the flea thing. But other than that, he's doing great. Sasuke can transform really fast for a new wolf." Naruto sniggers.

"Yeah fleas are a bitch. Everyone gets them. I imagine the prim and proper Senator was mortified." Gaara chuckles at the visual image.

"Oh yeah. I gave him a nice rub down though." Naruto answers smugly.

"So who topped?" Gaara laughs.

"…" Naruto didn't know how to respond to that and suddenly found his feet interesting.

"He did?" Gaara raises an eyebrow.

"No.." Naruto says cautiously.

"So you did." The red head nods.

"No…" The blonde says.

"Naruto, there are really only two options here. Either you did or he did? Unless you did it multiple times and changed positions. Which is very egalitarian of you two." Gaara muses.

"We haven't shared furs yet." Naruto sighs.

"Wow, really? He's living with you though." Gaara sounds stunned.

"Yeah. Kinda thought it'd be wrong just to jump him, when he's still adjusting and he seems to be a take things slow type." Naruto responds.

"Would have figured being newly changed, his sex drive would have shot up." Gaara says conversationally.

"It might have. But if it has, he's got damn good control." Naruto sulks.

"Maybe he's still in the closet in more than one way." Gaara offers.

"Well. Sorta. He's not trying to hide it, but he doesn't advertise he's gay either. I don't think it's that exactly. I think he just doesn't want to be viewed as.." Naruto trails off.

"Easy." Gaara finishes.

"Yeah." The blonde responds.

"Well you might want to make more of a move soon. He's another Alpha. Someone's going to make a move on him." Gaara states.

"Kovu already did. Well actually he suggested a threesome." Naruto replies.

"And what was his response to THAT?" Gaara asks.

"He asked what made me think he'd want to share my furs. I told him that he kissed me and that means something to someone like him. That shut him up." Naruto says with a smile.

"Yeah. He's just playing hard to get then. You know his older brother is in town, right?" The red head asks.

"Itachi? No, didn't know that. Wonder what he's doing out here."The blue eyed werewolf muses.

"I don't know, but I get the feeling it probably has something to do with the fact that Sasuke was attacked. If I was attacked, I'm sure that Kankuro and Temari would have something to say about it." Gaara finishes.

"Yeah, that's probably why." Naruto says.

* * *

The two pay for their meal and head off. Naruto walks back to his home. He was relieved to see that Sasuke was already there. Considering someone had hired a group of werewolves to attack him, Naruto really didn't like letting him out of his sight.

"Hey, so heard Itachi was in town. Did you go to see him?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah." Sasuke says, avoiding looking Naruto in the eyes.

Oh yeah that set off alarm bells in Naruto's head. Sasuke always looked him in the eyes. Something was up. The dark haired man was not someone who avoided eye contact. It just wasn't his style.

"Did something happen?" He inquires as he walks over towards the other werewolf.

"No. Not yet. But we talked about a lot of stuff. He made me realize something. We are living together. So you do have a right to know." Sasuke starts off.

"Have a right to know what?" Naruto questions and decides it was probably better to sit down for this, so he sits on the couch.

"What I'm planning on doing. I'm going to try to take Danzo's leadership position." The dark haired man answers.

"Wait you what?! Sasuke are you crazy? I know you are popular and all, but that guy has been in power since before we were fucking born!" Naruto yells.

"Maybe I'm a little crazy. He's been in power a long time, but he's not well liked. I can take him." The Uchiha answers.

"Wouldn't it be better to wait a cycle or two? You are in your first term." The blue eyed werewolf asks.

"Probably, but I'm doing this now." Sasuke says firmly.

"Why now?" Naruto asks.

"It just has to be now." The new werewolf replies.

That's when everything clicked. There could only be one reason why Sasuke would take this big of a career risk. Danzo must have been the one who hired the thugs to attack him. Oh Naruto was going to tear that bastard limb from limb. No one touched his Sasuke. (Except him).

"Wait. He's the one who did it, isn't he? He sicked those mutts on you!" Naruto demands to know.

"I think he is. I don't have any proof. Which is why you can't fly off the handle. He's a sitting U.S. Senator. Do you have any idea the amount of trouble it would cause for werewolves, if you were seen attacking him?" Sasuke snaps at him.

"I'm going to kill him!" Naruto growls and his teeth start lengthening.

"No, you aren't. He's a Senator. You would get caught and end up in jail. Hell you could end up on death row." Sasuke says.

"Don't care. We can't let him think he can get away with shit like that. If he did it to you, he could do it to someone else." Naruto's eyes start to change color, as snarls out his fury.

_"This isn't good. He's wolfing out. It's a natural instinct that he'd want to protect us. He'll actually kill Danzo, if we don't do something drastic."_ Sasuke hears his inner wolf say.

**"How can he just sit there, so calmly? That asshole tried to kill him! Clearly he's out of his mind and needs our protection."** Kyuubi growls his own outrage inside Naruto's mind.

"Naruto, calm the fuck down. Don't do anything stupid." Sasuke says.

"You are going to work everyday, with a man that ordered a hit on you! You are the one who is acting stupidly. For fucksake Sasuke, you are supposed to be smarter than this." Naruto rages.

The blonde couldn't believe it. Sasuke was just calmly discussing the fact another Senator had tried to have him killed. What was wrong with him? Didn't he have any concern for his own safety?

"I'm smart enough to know that going after a Senator for attempted murder without any proof, won't end well." Sasuke argues.

"Neither does ordering a hit on another Senator." Naruto's teeth were now more wolf than human.

_"This isn't working. Let him know you appreciate his protectiveness, but your way will work out better. Throw in some affectionate gestures. Possibly be a little submissive." H_ is inner wolf advises.

Sasuke thought about telling his inner wolf where he could shove his submissiveness, but thought better of it. He was right. Naruto was an Alpha wolf after all. It'd probably play well.

"Naruto, I appreciate that you are worried about me. I know you are just trying to protect me. I do, really." Sasuke murmurs in a low seductive voice.

"Good! So you agree that we should kill that son of a bitch." Naruto states happily.

"As much as I'd love to rip his throat out, it's not the smart move. It's not just me you have to think about.." Sasuke pauses here as he walks towards Naruto.

"It's what?" Naruto asks, watching Sasuke like a hawk.

"Our pack. If we kill him, we'll get caught, and they would suffer. You're their Alpha. If you go to prison, it's not going to disrupt the established hierarchy." Sasuke says and sits in Naruto's lap, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck.

"Our pack?" Naruto asks. (Sasuke hadn't joined Naruto's pack officially, even though he had briefly met some of them at the beach).

"I'd like to join it. I don't want to be a lone wolf and I know you. I'd rather be in a pack where I know someone in it, than one where I don't." Sasuke says.

"Really? You want to join?" Naruto's face lights up and reminds Sasuke of a kid at Christmas.

"Yeah, I do." the Uchiha says.

Naruto wanted to howl. He was so damn happy. Sasuke wanted to join his pack. That meant he was adjusting and was going to be with Naruto a lot. He wasn't just going to ignore him once he got used to being a member of the furry community!

Alright Sasuke felt a little guilty. Naruto was so fucking happy that he wanted to join his pack. It wasn't fighting fair and Sasuke knew it, but he wasn't lying.

Sasuke had thought about it. It'd be safer to belong to a pack than to be a lone wolf. He did know Naruto. He felt comfortable around the blonde. Sasuke was a bit wary of the idea of asking to join some werewolf pack, that he didn't know as well.

"Great! You won't regret it! I promise." Naruto says, smiles, and wraps his arms around Sasuke's waist.

"I know I won't." Sasuke states and brushes his lips against Naruto's.

**"Sneaky bastard. Using seduction to get our mind off killing that son of a bitch."** Kyuubi says.

"Sasuke, I know what you are doing." Naruto murmurs as he kisses back.

"Kissing you." Sasuke answers, 'innocently.'

"Well that and you are trying to distract me from sending Danzo's wrinkly ass straight to Hell." Naruto answers.

"Is it working?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. I know I'm a sucker for a pretty face." Naruto sighs and nudges Sasuke until he was laying on his back, on the couch, and then straddles the other werewolf's waist.

"I am NOT pretty." Sasuke looks up at Naruto, with a scowl.

"You are right. You're beautiful. I mean that in the most manly way possible though." He states as he leans down and kisses Sasuke.

Sasuke would have grumbled, but his lips had just been captured. Oh well, he'd kick Naruto's ass for that pretty/beautiful crack later. Kissing took priority.

He really should do this more often. Sasuke of course had been kissed before, but never like this. The way that Naruto kissed him was equal parts reverent and passionate. It was almost like he being worshipped and branded at the same time. His blood felt like it was on fire in the best way possible.

**"You know you are allowing him to get away with tricking us, right?"** Kyuubi asks.

Naruto mentally told his wolf to fuck off. Yeah, he knew he was being suckered. But he didn't care.

One look at those gorgeous dark eyes and Naruto was gone. Besides, Sasuke was joining his pack. That was more important than Danzo for now. The pack meant greater protection for Sasuke and it meant that Naruto was his Alpha. Sasuke belonged to him, end of the discussion. (He'd kill Danzo later).

The blonde did note that the Uchiha was competitive in everything he did. That included kissing. Sasuke was not afraid to use his tongue to try to take control of the kiss. The "battle" was almost as much of a turnon, as having the other man underneath him.

"I won't let him hurt you again." Naruto says.

Sasuke thought about telling Naruto, that he could handle himself. He wasn't some princess that needed her prince to save her from the bad guy. But the declaration was said with such sincerity, Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to be a big enough dick to say that.

"I know." He murmurs into the kiss.

The rest of the night was spent mostly kissing, grabbing, and caressing. While every instinct in Naruto's mind was screaming to go for a homerun, his more romantic side dismissed it. Sasuke had come onto him to keep him from killing Danzo. He didn't want their first time to be associated with that prick in any way.

* * *

Sasuke woke up the next morning, feeling extremely comfortable. He could hear the steady thump, thump of Naruto's heart. (Somehow his head had ended up using Naruto's chest as a pillow). The blonde was warm. The blankets made him feel cozy. (When they got to the bed, he didn't remember).

He happened to look at the clock and notice it was about 9 in the morning. Dammit. Decisions, decisions. If they left now, they could make it to Congress on time. But it was so tempting just to lounge in the bed all day. On one hand he should be a responsible adult. On the other, he had a very hot blonde laying next to him in bed and the thought of playing hooky sounded pretty damn good.

"Mmm what time is it?" Naruto's blue eyes flutter open and he yawns.

"Time to head to work." Sasuke mutters.

"Do we have to?" Naruto whines.

"I'd rather stay in bed too, but we probably should." The raven haired werewolf says.

"Eh we can just say we came down with a 24 hour bug or something if anyone notices we aren't there." Naruto replies.

"Yes, we could do that." Sasuke admits.

"You'd be safer here too." The blonde offers.

"Naruto, I am perfectly safe. He's not going to be dumb enough to try anything again. Well at least not in Congress. He knows I'll be on guard now." Sasuke assures him.

"I don't care. I'm always going to worry about you. I want that bastard dead. I'll settle for prison though." He grumbles.

"Naruto, read my lips. I am fine." Sasuke states.

"I'd rather kiss them." The other werewolf says as he captures Sasuke's mouth with his own.

Well Sasuke definitely wasn't going to argue with that. Screw it. They were playing hooky. I wasn't like anything important was going to get done in Washington D.C. today anyway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danzo was in his office in Congress. He was meeting with Sai. Sai was his best spy.

"What have you learned?" He asks.

"Sasuke is living with Naruto. He's also a werewolf now, as you expected. The two seem to be getting rather…close. If you go after Sasuke, Naruto will get involved. Naruto is the Alpha of one of the largest packs in D.C. His pack is also closely allied with the Suna Pack." Sai replies with a fake cheerful smile.

"That is concerning. The Uchiha is smart enough to connect the dots. I'm certain he realizes I paid for the hit. It is so hard to find good help these days. Really, six fucking werewolves couldn't manage to kill him off before Naruto showed up." He sighs at the incompetence of that small group of werewolves.

"Seems that way. How do you wish to proceed?" Sai asks.

"For now I will observe. I'd like for you to try to insert yourself into their relationship. Naruto was born a werewolf. He has stronger wolf instincts. If he views Sasuke as his mate, he won't stray. Sasuke however is a new werewolf. If they are mates, the bond is new enough you could cause a rift between them if you give Naruto cause to be jealous. I know Sasuke. He won't respond well to someone being possessive. He's too much of an Alpha." Danzo explains.

"I will do as you ask. Well I better get going, they are about to call a vote." Sai says flitting off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsunade and Mei gathered the other female Senators together. It was a gamble Mei knew. But Itachi was so sure of himself. Besides, she'd love nothing more than to take Danzo down a peg (or a thousand).

"You are both nuts. Tsunade have you gone senile?" Anko asks.

"Danzo has successfully beat back at least 5 challenges in his career. Those were against Senators with far more experience." Kurenai offers.

"He's got balls, you have to give him that." Temari contributes.

"No one likes Danzo here. Sasuke is very popular. He's a rising star. That and his brother is a fundraising rockstar in the party,." Mei says.

"Ladies, I know that you all have guts or else you wouldn't be here. Now is the time to show them. Sasuke can't be successfully primaried. Even if he loses this round, he's more than young enough to try again next cycle. Eventually, we will defeat this bastard." Tsunade says.

"Well, if he wants to risk his neck, Danzo can't take out all of us in one cycle." Anko places her hand on Tsunade's.

"It'd be nice to have his reign of terror ended,. Kurenai adds and also places her hand on top of the pile.

"I'm in." Temari states and places her own hand on top of Kurenai's.

On and on it went. Somehow, they had gotten the women to all agree. So as of now, it was largely girls against the boys. Still, Tsunade was sure she could win over some of the men. Danzo wouldn't know what hit him.


	6. Going Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto decide to go public with their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Sasuke's inner wolf in Italics.
> 
> Kurama/Kyubbi/Naruto's inner wolf in bold.

Sasuke appreciated that Naruto cared. He did, really. But the blonde's hovering was driving him crazy. He had a black belt in karate! He was a werewolf! He was tough. There was no way he was going to let Danzo assassinate him, but Naruto wouldn't listen to his very logical reasons for why the blonde shouldn't worry.

"Naruto, I'm going to work and that's final. We played hooky yesterday, but today I'm going to work." Sasuke hollers at the overprotective werewolf.

"Sasuke, he tried to kill you. You should stay here till we figure this out." the Alpha argues.

"And how the hell am I supposed to explain that to the people of my state? I can't exactly say, _Oh by the way, the Majority Leader ordered a hit on me. So I'm gonna need a bit of time off while I prove it._ " The dark haired man demands to know.

"We can think of something! You can lie and say you are going on some diplomatic trip or something. We could totally fake that." He suggests.

"Naruto, I am going to work. You aren't going to stop me. So move your ass out of the doorway." Sasuke growls out.

"No, I'm not letting you walk into the same room as the man who wants you dead. You ARE staying." Naruto yells.

Sasuke feels slightly dizzy. It was like being lulled into a sleep. A voice in the back of his head, telling him that another one day off wouldn't hurt. He didn't want to pick a fight with his Alpha.

"What did you do to me?" Sasuke murmurs.

"Shit! Sorry. I didn't mean to. You said you wanted to be in my pack. I'm the Alpha. So that means that my orders carry a special weight." The blonde explains.

"So I'm basically your slave." Sasuke accuses.

"No, it's not like that. It's possible to disobey orders. It just goes against our instincts. I wouldn't really force you something you don't want to do. I just want you safe." He says, walking over, and caresses his cheek.

Sasuke finds himself softening. He didn't know if it was because Naruto was his 'Alpha' or just because he was a sucker for a pair of beautiful blue eyes. He sighs, Naruto meant well. He knew that, but he had to put his foot (err paw) down. He wasn't just going to hideout at Naruto's place until he could prove Danzo had ordered the attack.

"I know. I'm still going." Sasuke says and looks as if DARING the blonde to protest otherwise.

"Fine. But stay close, okay?" He pleads.

"Alright." Sasuke shakes his head and nuzzles Naruto under the chin.

He didn't know why he did it. It just felt like a natural motion at the time. Little did he know it was his Inner Wolf's way of reassuring his Alpha.

Naruto smiles and takes Sasuke's hand. He let the dark haired man lead the way to the car. Sasuke takes the passenger seat. The Uchiha figured it'd be best to let Naruto drive today. Let the blonde at least have some illusion that he was in the one in control.

He buckles up and Naruto does the same. Sasuke turns on the radio. He sways his head to a rock song, content to enjoy the ride.

Naruto smiles, when he glances at Sasuke. It was adorable to watch one of the few moments when the stoic Senator let his guard down. Sasuke was naturally graceful and sensual. Even if he was head banging, Naruto still wanted to jump him. (Alright head banging might have been exaggerating a little bit for what Sasuke was doing, but it was close enough).

"We should go dancing when this is all over." Naruto says.

"Why? So you can dry hump me on the dance floor? You can do that at home." Sasuke mutters.

"You're such a bastard, wait to take the romance out of it," The blonde says.

"I prefer to think of it as being honest." Sasuke smirks.

"You're just really graceful. I'd like to see you on the dance floor and show you off a bit. Plus if you wore some nice black leather pants." Naruto trails off.

"If you stop being so overprotective, I'll wear the damn pants and go dancing." Sasuke offers.

"…Can I be a little overprotective and still get that deal?" The other werewolf asks.

"Define a little." Sasuke retorts.

"Not letting your ass out of my sight, but I'll let you go to work," Naruto answers.

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get out of you at the moment. Deal." Sasuke shrugs.

"Good." Naruto says as they park the car and head inside the Senate.

"I'll see you later at lunch." Sasuke says, getting out of the car.

"Yeah." Naruto steals a quick kiss.

"Naruto." Sasuke growls warningly.

"What?" The blonde asks 'innocently.'

"Not at work." The raven haired werewolf rolls his eyes.

"Are you embarrassed about being gay or being with a werewolf in public?" Naruto demands.

"It's NOT either of those things. Danzo wants me dead. If he figures out we are together, next time he might send someone after YOU." Sasuke snaps at him.

"I dare him to fucking try it. I'd love nothing more than to tear his head off for what he did." Naruto growls darkly.

"Naruto, that might be an acceptable response in the werewolf community, but he's human. Your ass will go to jail, even get death row if you get caught. So chill." Sasuke says.

"Chill? He tried to kill you!" The blonde hisses.

"And I'm fine. I'll get him back in my own way." The dark haired man says, his eyes darting around to see if anyone had overheard their conversation. (So far so good. But he really had to shut Naruto up).

"Sasuke, this is serious." Naruto growls at him.

_"He's just worried about us. But if he doesn't calm down, someone's going to overhear him. Then Danzo will know that he knows. His life will be at risk. We'll just have to distract him. Kiss him."_ His inner wolf advises.

**"It's like he has absolutely no regard for his own safety."** Kyuubi scoffs.

Sasuke decides to take his inner wolf's advice on this one. He mentally weighed which was riskier. Was it worse for Danzo to know he was 'dating' Naruto or for Danzo to know that the blonde was aware of the attempted assassination? He decided the attempted assassination was worse. So he brushes his lips against Naruto's.

He intended for it to be a fairly chaste kiss. Sasuke wasn't really the type to engage in major PDA. It wasn't how he was wired, nut he really should have known that Naruto wasn't the type to do anything halfway. Naruto responds. Oh boy did he respond!

**"Well look who decided to come out."** Kyuubi muses, referring to Sasuke's sexuality.

Naruto ignored Kyubbi's amusement. Sasuke was kissing him in public. This was a big step! He was going to take advantage of it. He pushes Sasuke against the car and deepens the kiss.

The werewolf was shocked when Sasuke responds, like they weren't in the middle of the parking lot. The dark haired man wraps his arms around Naruto's neck and glides his tongue along Naruto's seductively.

Sasuke was the type of person who kissed with his whole mouth. Naruto was the romantic, _I need you now_ kisser. He was definitely more aggressive than Sasuke when it came to making out. The recently turned werewolf kisses were designed to say, _I'm going to make you want me._

Just when things were getting interesting, Naruto blinks. A bright flash of light got in his eyes. Dammit! Owe.

Sasuke breaks the kiss, to likewise wince. What was that? He looks around warily. Damn. Someone had snapped their picture.

"You know it's very rude to snap someone's picture without their permission." Naruto snarls at the human.

"Freedom of the press." He flashes his press badge.

"I'll show you freedom of the press." Naruto says, advancing on the reporter, and starting to 'Wolf Out.'

Sasuke places his arm around Naruto's waist to stop him. The last thing they needed was for Naruto to snap and attack a member of the Press. That'd really hurt Naruto's public image and be damaging for werewolves everywhere.

"I see that Senator Uchiha is the more level headed of you two. So how long have you two been together?" He asks merrily.

"What the Hell makes you think that you would get to interview us on our relationship? You're a creepy stalker." Naruto growls.

"Naruto, let it go. As for you, no comment. Who do you work for?" Sasuke asks.

"The Konoha Tribune." hHe answers.

"Figures. Well thanks, but we got work to do. I'm sure you'll publish that picture. But if you do, you can explain to your boss why your paper isn't getting any interviews with me, him, or my brother." Sasuke hisses, leading Naruto off.

* * *

"Think that threat will work?" Naruto asks.

"Probably not, but I've always hated that paper anyway," Sasuke replies, rolling his eyes.

"He's probably going to write me up as some sort of monster that was going to ravish you." The blonde states.

"Don't worry about it. We can go somewhere and give an interview. Damage control is something that I'm GOOD at." The Uchiha reassures him.

"Did you have somewhere in mind?" Naruto asks.

"Young Travelers." He answers.

"You sure that will get out there enough? I mean they awesome and everything, but they are kinda alternative." Naruto says.

"It'll get out there. This is the age of the Internet. Trust me, it'll get out there. I'm definitely not going on one of the corporate networks. I will when I have to discuss politics, but definitely not for my personal life. It's hard enough to stomach those lackeys for the good of our party. They don't get an exclusive on our love life." The youngest Uchiha says.

"Our love life?" Naruto asks with a smile.

"Yeah." Sasuke says, raising an eyebrow like, _What are you so happy about?_

"So that means you love me." Naruto states smugly.

"..." Sasuke didn't even know what to say to that.

"You aren't denying it. Which is Sasukese for yes." He continues.

"You really are such a loser." Sasuke says fondly and kisses his cheek, before heading off to his office.

Naruto walks to his own office with a bounce in his step. As he was heading into his office, he noticed Sai was walking down the halls. Sai was a vampire.

From what Naruto knew of him, he had been turned during the Renaissance. That meant somewhere between the 14th and mid 17th century. The blonde wasn't entirely certain what had happened to the artist, but he was strange. He suspected some type of torture or training so he wouldn't show emotions. He didn't know that for sure though. He had a fake entirely too cheerful smile. Still, no one could deny that when it came to getting the votes, he was a.. pun intended, artist.

"Wonder what he wants." Naruto murmurs to himself.

* * *

Sai knocks on Sasuke's door. His interaction with the young Senator had been limited. It hadn't been a negative experience, firmly in neutral territory. Sai was good at getting votes. Thus sometimes Sasuke would work with him, if their interests aligned.

They weren't friends, but they knew each other a little bit more than acquaintances. Frankly, he wished he had more to work with for the task that Danzo had laid out before him, but he'd make do.

"Come in." Sasuke says.

Sasuke was surprised that it was Sai. He was used to dealing with the vampire, but he'd never come to Sasuke's office before. Normally, they'd discuss things on the Senate floor or in rare circumstances have a bite to eat together. (Pun intended. Well in Sai's case it was more of a drink. But details, details).

"I read somewhere that coworkers should express an interest in the well being of their colleagues well being." He begins.

"Uh huh." Sasuke asks, wondering where this was going.

"I couldn't help but notice that you and Naruto were caught in the parking lot, together." Sai trails off.

"…" Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that.

They were going to go public anyway, but it was one thing to say you were dating a werewolf to strangers. It was another to make a declaration with someone you worked with. Well Sai was at 2 or 3, maybe more centuries old. Sasuke was sure that homosexuality was probably one of the least strange things he'd seen.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asks.

"Also someone from the Konoha Tribune snapped a picture. So I wanted to see if you were alright. That is a gross invasion of your privacy." Sai continues.

"Thanks. I appreciate the concern, but we'v got it covered. We'll just go public with our relationship. It was going to come out sooner or later." Sasuke sighs.

"You aren't happy about going public?" The vampire asks.

"It's not that. I'd be fine with it. I just don't want Naruto to catch Hell for being with me." The Uchiha says.

"You mean the fact that before the relationship you were a human and now you are a werewolf." The artist states cheerfully.

"You knew?" Sasuke demands, his eyes widening.

"Sasuke you have a lot to learn about the supernatural community. I could tell immediately. Werewolves have a very distinctive scent to vampires. Most of the time it repulses us. I think it is just a predator vs. predator thing, but yours is surprisingly pleasant." He observes.

"… Thank you, Sai." Sasuke says dryly.

"You are welcome. If you don't mind me saying so, I think you will make a fine werewolf. You would have made an exceptional vampire. You always did have gorgeous neck. You look more like a vampire than a werewolf too." He says conversationally.

"I'm sure that was intended to be a compliment." Sasuke replies.

He wasn't really sure how he felt about a vampire saying he had a gorgeous neck. It felt like a nice way of saying, _I'd like to eat you._ But it was probably the vampire version of saying, _You're hot,_ or something.

"It was. I consider you a colleague worthy of respect." He notes.

"Speaking of colleagues, if you were able to tell that I was a werewolf, what about the others?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh it varies. The other vampires certainly noticed. They of course told the others. Still, you've been such a staunch defender of supernatural rights for so long, I think most viewed you as an honorary member of the Supernatural Community anyway. They decided to respect your privacy and let you tell everyone when you were ready. Some of them were turned werewolves, who know what you are going through. It can be quite intense, going from being a human to…well not." He finishes.

"I see. Well, good to know." Sasuke says, feeling a little relieved.

"If I had known you were gay, I certainly would have inquired to see if you were receptive to the idea of companionship. Pity. I have to admit, I am surprised at your choice." Sai continues.

"How so?" Sasuke asks.

A vampire had just said he would have hit on him. Well stranger things had happened. Sasuke definitely wasn't speciesist, but he was glad that werewolves generally didn't view humans as food.

"Well he is an Alpha. You have always been rather…independent." Sai observes.

"We're both Alphas." Sasuke replies.

"Yes, but even if that is true someone is the dominant one in the relationship. You joined his pack. That makes him your Alpha by default. An Alpha's orders carry a powerful psychological weight on a werewolf. I imagine it would be used to his advantage during an argument. That is a great deal of trust you have placed in him. I envy your ability to love so fearlessly. I don't know if I was in your shoes, if I would be able to give up such a high level of control." He replies cheerfully, as if discussing the weather.

"He's not like that. He wouldn't use his Alpha privileges to win an argument between us." Sasuke snaps.

Well, Naruto hadn't done it on purpose. Still Sai's point hit a little too close to home. Naruto couldn't help it. It was an automatic reflex. He had apologized. Sasuke knew he was only worried about his safety. It still left a bitter taste in his mouth though. He hated not being in control.

"Of course not. Well I wish you all the best." He states with a smile.

"Thank you. Was there something you wanted to talk about other than the parking lot?" Sasuke asks.

"Oh just that the female Senators seem to be conspiring about something." Sai observes.

"They are always conspiring about something." Sasuke brushes it off.

Sai was an ally. Honestly though, Sasuke didn't know if push came to shove who the vampire would back. Danzo had been the one to launch the artist's political career. Sasuke wasn't a gambler by nature. So he wasn't going to fill Sai in on his plan to take down Danzo, at least not yet.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto head off to their interview with the Young Travelers. The Young Travelers didn't hold any punches. Sasuke liked them mainly because they were brutally honest and the swearing was hilarious. That and he'd been on there before and always enjoyed the process. Most interviews were an absolute chore. (Maybe because Sasuke wasn't the most social person to begin with, but he digressed).

"Today, we have a special treat. An exclusive interview with Senators Uzumaki and Uchiha. They apparently have a special announcement." The host looks at his teleprompter, "Whoops make that TWO announcements, they'd like to make." He finishes.

"So Senators, thank you for joining us." The host says.

"Glad to be here. Sasuke you want to take this one?" Naruto asks.

"Yeah. Well, the first announcement I have to make is that I'm now a werewolf. Secondly, Naruto and I are romantically involved." Sasuke figures he might as well just take the direct approach.

You could have heard a pin drop. Whatever the host had expected that wasn't it. This wasn't necessarily political news, but it was going to rock the political world.

"Did you decide to become a werewolf after becoming involved with Senator Uzamaki?" He inquires.

"No. I was turned into a werewolf before that. Naruto has been helping me through the transitioning process. I don't know what I would have done without him." Sasuke answers.

"Oh. How were you turned?" He questions.

"I'd rather not say. That is a highly personal matter. But I did not want the American people to think I was keeping this a secret from them. I wanted time to get used to being a werewolf, before making the announcement. But now that I am comfortable in my own fur, I figured it was best to inform everyone."Sasuke answers smoothly.

"Nice one." Naruto says. referring to the my own fur comment.

"Thanks/" Sasuke smiles at him.

"Well I have to admire your courage in coming out in more ways than one. How long have you two been dating?" The host inquires.

"A little over two months." Naruto beams.

"And you were able to keep it a secret from the Press that entire time? Wow." He says stunned.

"Not the entire time. A reporter did stumble upon us. I'm positive that the headlines tomorrow will make for some interesting reading, but I want everyone to know that I'm with him of my own free will. Naruto did not force turn me." Sasuke states firmly.

"Oh I see. You had concerns that he'd be portrayed in a less than positive light. Understandable given that things can be tense for interspecies relationships." He muses.

"Yes." Sasuke replies, making a show of holding Naruto's hand on the table.

"Is there anything else you'd like to inform the public about?" The host asks.

"I've joined the Konoha Pack." Sasuke responds.

"Well I think it's safe to say you've had a BUSY past couple of months." The host smirks suggestively.

"Yeah, you could say that." Naruto replies, kissing Sasuke's cheek.

"Well then…I expect you are right about the headlines. Thank you for your time, Senators." He ends the show.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke leave. Sasuke thought it went pretty well. They had hopefully nipped any rumors about Naruto force turning him in the bud. Naruto seemed happy to have their relationship public. There was definitely a bounce in his step that hadn't been there before.

"You know it would have been nice if you had warned me vampires could recognize werewolves by their scents." Sasuke says offhandedly.

"Oh shit! Sorry, it's just second nature to me at this point. I was born a werewolf. I forget sometimes how new this all is to you. Who approached you?" Naruto asks cautiously.

"Sai." The dark haired man replies as he gets into the car.

"He better not get any ideas. I know he's gay." The blonde growls.

"Someone's jealous." Sasuke smirks.

"Of course, I am. I'm not going to let that vampire get his hands on you." Naruto promises.

"Naruto, I am not some damsel in distress. Besides, he congratulated me on our relationship. I don't think he's the type interfere in an already established relationship." Sasuke reassures him.

"He better not be." The blonde scowls at the very thought.


	7. Can't It Wait?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto take their relationship to the next level just before receiving some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Oh yeah, Naruto's fur had definitely been ruffled by the eccentric vampire's visit. Sasuke was torn between amusement and being annoyed. The blonde seemed to be taking every opportunity he had to push Sasuke against the nearest wall or piece of furniture when they were alone in the Senate. The younger Uchiha had the distinct impression that he was trying to mark his 'territory' in a way.

"Did you still want to go dancing? We'd have to go home and change. I'd feel weird about going into a nightclub wearing a suit." Sasuke states.

"Yeah! You're right. We would kinda stick out like sore thumbs in these suits." The blonde agrees, quite happily, and they head home.

"I'll be out in a minute." Sasuke says, heading to grab some clothes, and then darts into the bathroom.

"Need any help?" Naruto asks hopefully.

"You wish." Sasuke says and though he was behind the bathroom door, Naruto somehow knew that the newer werewolf was rolling his eyes.

"Damn right, I do." Naruto says.

"Pervert." Sasuke says and heads out of the bathroom a few minutes later.

Naruto was suddenly tempting to just say screw it to the dancing. Sasuke had gone with a rich dark blue shirt with a high collar and a pair of black leather pants that were riding dangerously low on his hips. He could feel his eyes starting to turn orange. The urge just to toss him against the couch and claim him was strong.

"I take it you like it. You really do have a leather fetish." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"More like a Sasuke fetish. The fact that the leather pants show off that ass of yours, is just a nice bonus." He replies honestly.

"You definitely know how to stroke my ego. Oh and Naruto, for the love of God don't wear orange to a night club." Sasuke says dryly.

"That's not all I know how to stroke. Hey, what's wrong with orange?" Naruto asks.

"For a gay man, you have a horrible fashion sense." Sasuke continues.

"You stereotypical bastard!" Naruto huffs.

"Maybe a little. But I'm being stereotypical against myself too." The black haired man admits.

"Yeah. I guess. I'll see what I can find." He says.

Naruto looks around. After awhile he finds a white shirt and some black jeans to toss on. Sasuke deems this acceptable and they head off.

* * *

It was your standard night club. There were hundreds of people dancing. The drinks were flowing freely. The music was blaring and the neon dancing lights were flashing.

Sasuke winces. It was so fucking loud. The lights hurt his eyes. He could scent cigarettes nearby and his eyes began to water.

"It's okay. Just focus on me." Naruto murmurs soothingly and pulls the other man into his arms.

Sasuke was still getting used to being a werewolf. For the most part, he'd adjusted to the advanced senses. But in a place like a nightclub, it had to be painfully loud and the lights were likely too bright for him.

"Mmm guess your boyfriend is a new wolf." Naruto hears a woman say.

He got a better look at her. It was Ino. She wasn't alone either. She had brought some other female werewolves to the club with her. He sorta knew them. They weren't pack, but they weren't enemies.

"Yeah. He's new. I should have realized how…intense this would be." He mutters.

"Come on. Follow us. We have VIP passes. He might like it in the back better…at least give him a chance to let him get used to the place." She offers.

"That'd be great!" Naruto says.

"Thanks." Sasuke mutters and lets Naruto lead him off.

Naruto was following a pretty blonde werewolf. Sasuke didn't know how he knew that she was a werewolf. He just did somehow. Was this what Sai meant by how some supernaturals could tell? Maybe.

They were lead into a private room. It had a red plus couch and two rather large love seats. There was a coffee table in the middle. Sasuke was positive that other door lead to a connected bathroom.

"Is that better?" Naruto asks Sasuke.

"Yeah. It's not…as head splitting and the lights aren't making me dizzy." He murmurs.

"Good." He says with a smile and sits on the couch, gesturing for Sasuke to join him.

Sasuke sits next to Naruto. He smiles thankfully at the female werewolves. Naruto pulls Sasuke closer, so that he could rest his head on Naruto's shoulder. He leans over and kisses his forehead.

"Really sorry about this. I should have realized this would happen." He murmurs.

"It's fine. It's just a headache. It'll go away." He replies.

"So are you two just into men or are you bisexual?" A pink haired werewolf asks.

"Sorry, but just men. For both of us. Well actually just each other, more specifically." Naruto says.

"Awe. You sure? We could all have a lot of fun together. " Ino says and sits in Naruto's lap, purring seductively into his ear.

"Does he always speak for you like that?" The pink haired wolf asks.

"No, but it's fine when what he says is accurate and my head is throbbing." He replies in annoyance.

"You sure you aren't just cranky because of your headache?" She asks sympathetically and caresses his temple.

"Get your hands off of him right now." Naruto growls.

"Pft. You have Ino in your lap. Stop being a hypocrite. I'm a doctor. I can make him feel better. And if you like, we can play doctor later." She offers to Sasuke slyly.

"I don't like. Now get off." Sasuke warns her.

She pouts but gets off him. She could see the muscles underneath that shirt. Sakura could feel his aura. He was an Alpha. If she pushed him too far, he'd snap and it wouldn't end well for her.

"Look, it was nice of you to let us use your room and everything. But we really aren't into the whole…sharing thing." Naruto says.

"That's unfortunate. Could we at least watch you guys make out?" She asks hopefully.

"I think I know what's going on here. Sasuke, you think you can handle the club now?" Naruto asks.

"I think so…" Sasuke says warily.

"Great. They are in heat. Let's get out of here before we do something stupid." He informs Sasuke and drags him off.

"In heat? Are you serious? That's a real thing?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah. It's a real thing. Happens once a year or so for female werewolves. They can get pregnant any time of the year, but the urge to do so is particularly strong during heat. It makes them…yeah." He trails off.

"Does it happen to male wolves?" He questions curiously.

"Not exactly. But there's a certain scent they give off and it makes us more…eager to help them out, if you know what I mean." He answers.

"But we don't even like women in that way." Sasuke protests.

"Instinct is a powerful thing. Come on. You promised me dancing and I'm going to see that sexy ass of yours on the dance floor." Naruto says cheekily.

Sasuke shakes his head in amusement. He follows Naruto to the dance floor. Naruto seemed to want Sasuke to be dancing against him, with his back against the blonde's chest.

"You doing okay?" Naruto murmurs into his ear as he wraps his arms around him and sways to the music.

"It's still intense. Not as painful as before. Focusing on you helps though." Sasuke replies and sways against him.

Sasuke had come to the conclusion, that he liked being held. It was odd. He had never been a very physically affectionate person. But the other Alpha had a way of holding him that made him feel safe and turned on at the same time. It was confusing, but Sasuke had come to accept it.

"I can't blame them for wanting you, nut they are fucking crazy if they think I would let them touch you." Naruto growls in a possessive tone that that made Sasuke shiver.

"You are the most possessive man that I've ever met." Sasuke mutters as he leans back into Naruto's arms.

"It's a wolf thing. Can't help it." Naruto mutters and bites down lightly on Sasuke's shoulder, licking at the mark soothingly.

"Naruto, I swear to God if you give me worked up in these tight pants, I'm going to kill you." Sasuke growls.

"Don't see why. Let's them know what they are missing. I like showing you off." He nibbles on the other man's ear.

"M-Maybe we should go." Sasuke says.

"Mmm okay. I got to see the first part of my fantasy anyway." The blonde agrees, leading him out of the club.

"What's the second part?" Sasuke asks.

"Something that I can't do in public." He answers.

"You aren't that lucky. Not tonight anyway." The newer werewolf informs him.

"I know. You have a headache." The blonde says mockingly.

"I do." Sasuke says.

"I know. Let's get home and I'll take care of you." He says.

"Nothing an aspirin won't fix." The other man states.

"I was thinking a nice hot bubble bath and a massage to help you relax. You've been under a lot of stress planning a hostile takeover of the Senate and everything." Naruto teases him.

"You just want an excuse to see me naked." Sasuke scoffs.

"Well that too. But seriously, I don't want you to get sick because you stressed yourself out." Naruto says.

"I'll think about it." Sasuke says as they drive home.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Mei and Itachi. Mei calls Itachi. She figured it'd be a good idea to keep him updated about the situation in the Senate. That and she did miss her new lover.

"Itachi, are you free to discuss the latest fundraising numbers?" Mei asks on the phone.

"I'm free. Where and when would you like to meet?" He asks.

It was a code. Both of them were well aware that there was every possibility that someone like Danzo might be having them watched. Fundraising numbers was code for talking about dethroning Danzo. The busty Senator was constantly impressed by how clever Itachi could be with things like that. Oh yes, he was a very creative soul in ALL facets of his life, particularly the bedroom.

"How about in fifteen minutes at the café down the street from the capital building?" She asks.

"I'll meet you there." Itachi agrees and hangs up.

A few minutes later, Mei meets Itachi. She smiles when she sees him. She gets them a table and writes something on a napkin on the table.

_Talked to the women. They agreed to help._

"It is so good to see you. I'm glad that the fundraising numbers are on target." He says.

"Yes, as am I. We seem to be in good shape for this election." She replies with a sly smile.

It was fun trying to pull the wool over Danzo's eyes. God knows if anyone deserved it, it was him. She really hoped they could pull this off.

"I've been thinking. Danzo likely knows we are together anyway. Did you want to go public, like Sasuke and Naruto did?" He asks her.

"You mean you want to let the public know about our relationship? She asks.

"Yes. It'd be easier. People wouldn't be so surprised to see us together. That and I'm tired of seeing other men hit on you." He admits.

"I didn't realize you were so possessive." She says with a smile.

"Only for you." He says.

"Good. It better stay that way. I have no intention of sharing you with anyone." She replies and holds his hand.

"Now who is the possessive one?" He chuckles.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danzo was back in his home. He turns on the tv to watch the news. It was always good to keep a close eye on how things were being portrayed in the press. Luckily, most of them were bought off easily.

_"Tonight we have two big stories. It seems that the Junior Senator from New York, Sasuke Uchiha has become a werewolf. And that's not all folks. He's involved in a romantic relationship with another Senator. If that wasn't another, it's a MALE Senator. That male Senator also happens to be a werewolf. Yep, you guessed it. It's the Junior Senator from Florida. The bombshells just keep on coming." The anchor muses._

"Dammit." Danzo growls.

That meant that Sasuke was probably going to join Naruto's pack, if he hadn't already. It was one thing to deal with one wolf. It was another to deal with an entire pack. As a general rule of thumb, if you were going after a wolf who belonged to a pack, you had better be ready to face all of them. Say what you will about the fleabags, but they protected their own.

"I'll find a way to deal with him." Danzo muttered to himself.

There was no way, he was going to allow Sasuke to live. He was smart enough to realize Danzo had ordered the hit. He also wasn't impulsive enough to report him without proof. So Danzo just had to off the Uchiha before he could get it.

* * *

On the other side of town, Naruto and Sasuke got home. Sasuke was trying not to laugh at Naruto's big _puppy eyes._ He was really serious about this bath thing.

Sasuke was a werewolf now. He understood that werewolves apparently had a higher sex drive than humans. So he must really be putting the blonde through Hell.

They had kissed and cuddled. But that was about it. It wasn't that Sasuke was a prude or intentionally trying to tease the other werewolf. He just wasn't really sure if werewolf sex was different than human sex. He was too embarrassed to ask.

"Sasuke, you are biting your lower lip. You only do that when you're nervous and thinking hard about something. What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"It's nothing." Sasuke lies.

"You know for a politician, you aren't a very good liar. Come on." The blonde says.

"You'd laugh your ass off at me, if I told you." He grumbles.

"I won't laugh. I promise." Naruto assures him.

"Is it the same…when werewolves…you know?" Sasuke asks.

"Ohhh. Yeah. I mean we are obviously more durable than humans and have better stamina for the most part, but yeah." Naruto says.

"Oh good." Sasuke says.

"Is that why you've been so protective of your virtue? You were scared because you didn't know if werewolves didn't do it like humans?" Naruto asks.

"I wouldn't say scared, but it occurred to me that werewolves might be…different than with humans. It was a concern, yeah." Sasuke admits.

"That does explain a lot. You know I wouldn't make you do something you didn't want to, right?" Naruto asks in concern.

"Pft. As if you could force me to do anything." Sasuke scoffs.

"Yep, there's my prissy princess. Alright, guess you do know." Naruto laughs and kisses Sasuke's forehead.

"I am not prissy or a princess!" Sasuke protests.

"You are sometimes. But it's okay. It's cute. So now that that's settled, you wanna have that bubble bath?" Naruto asks.

"Alright." Sasuke says.

Naruto was overjoyed. He had to fight back the impulse to howl joyfully at the moon! Finally, they were making progress.

He beams and drags Sasuke to the bathroom. Sasuke flails a bit. Alright, maybe he got a little carried away there. But who could blame him? He was so happy. He smiles and turns on the water, checking the temperature.

**Warning Lime**

Sasuke strips and pours in the bubbles. It didn't take long for Naruto to strip as well. Sasuke tried not to stare.

"You can look all you want. Hell, I do encourage looking and especially touching." Naruto says.

"And you said the girls were in heat." Sasuke says and gets in the tub.

"What can I say, you inspire me?" He says and gets in behind Sasuke.

The blonde pulls the other wolf into his lap. He proceeds to start lathering him with the bubbles. Sasuke sighs in contentment and leans back into him.

"Do you have any idea how frustrating it was to watch you in the Senate? For a fucking year, I could look but I couldn't touch you. You kept hiding from me." He growls and kisses his neck.

"Mmm w-wasn't hiding." Sasuke bites back a moan.

"Yes, yes you were." Naruto says and bites down in a "punishing" fashion for that white lie.

"Maybe a little. You were looking at me so intensely. I didn't know if you wanted to jump me or eat me." The dark haired man admits.

"Well I wouldn't eat you. But I do definitely want to taste you." Naruto says as he goes back to teasing Sasuke's neck.

"Stop t-that. My neck is sensitive." Sasuke squirms.

"Is it really? Good to know!" Naruto says cheerfully and kisses Sasuke's collar bone.

"Yeah. Damn tease." Sasuke growls.

"I like it when you growl." Naruto says and Sasuke was about to retort, when words failed him due to the fact Naruto had grabbed his 'tail.'

"Relax." Naruto tells him as he strokes Sasuke's rather impressive manhood curiously.

He wasn't really sure how Sasuke liked to be touched. Did he prefer gentle or rough? His guess was rough. But it was hard to tell.

Sasuke groans. Dammit! He hadn't expected Naruto to just dive in like that, but fuck it felt GOOD.

"So somewhere between gentle and rough is what you like." Naruto observes and readjusts his position in the bathtub a bit.

It was an erotic sight and sound to see Sasuke groan. Naruto felt a swell of pride. HE was the one that drew that sound from the normally stoic Uchiha.

"Yeah!" Sasuke agrees.

There was really no point denying it. Naruto had him in the palm of his hand literally. The other man could tell that Sasuke liked it.

"Good to know. I'm going to make you cum and I want to see those pretty eyes of yours while I do it." Naruto growls and turns Sasuke around so he was facing him.

"You're cocky. What makes you think you can even get me off?" Sasuke taunts him.

"The fact your eyes are ruby red. You are wolfing out." Naruto says and continues his teasing.

Sasuke decides two can play at that game. He grabs Naruto and mimics his movements. The blonde bucks into his hand. Sasuke smirks. HE must be doing something right.

"I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face." Naruto growls and captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss.

Sasuke kisses back eagerly. His tongue could feel that Naruto's teeth had lengthened. For some reason, that just excitedly him more, as he enjoyed Naruto's touch.

Naruto was on cloud nine. Finally, things were as they should be. Damn it felt good to get some relief after over a year of pining for the other man. He snarls out his pleasure at the same time Sasuke did, both achieving climax in unison.

**End of Lime**

"That was…" Sasuke pants and tries to catch his breath.

"Wow." Naruto offers.

"Wow about covers it, yeah." Sasuke agrees.

"It was so worth the wait. But I'm just getting started." Naruto tells him.

That was when Naruto's cell went off. Naruto growls. NO GOD DAMMIT! Not now! He sighs and answers it, noting it was from Gaara.

"Gaara, this is a really bad time right now. Can't it wait?" Naruto growls in frustration.

"Naruto, we need you to get down here now. The packs are panicking. Kovu is dead." He says.

"WHAT?!" Naruto yells.

"I know. Get here soon. Some of the alphas are on their way. But I'm alone here at the moment. I'm barely able to contain a panic." The red head states.

"Alright. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes." Naruto says.

"What happened?" Sasuke asks.

"It's Kovu. He's dead. The packs are about ready to panic. Gaara's all alone there. More Alphas are on the way. But we better hurry." The blonde says.

"Dammit!" Sasuke says and gets out of the water, quickly drying off and reaching for some clothes.

"Oh yeah. How much you want to bet that Danzo is somehow involved?" The blonde asks as he dresses.

"I'd bet my life on it." Sasuke says.


	8. Bossy Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Sasuke are having both an enjoyable and frustrating day as things heat up with the investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Please drink responsibility. Warning police officer is a jerk. This is not intended to make any sort of statement about police officers in general, but as a general example of homophobia. I'll put a warning before and after that part, for those of you that are sensitive to that sort of thing. Homophobia is not cool. So yes, sooner or later, that police officer will be punished. Happy reading.

Sasuke goes with Naruto. He'd never seen a sight like this before. There had to be hundreds of werewolves, gathered around Kovu's body. There were also quite a few police cars.

Some of the police officers were human, others not. There were a couple werewolves who were wearing police uniforms. The police werewolves? Yeah, they were pissed.

"Guess he was really well liked." Sasuke murmurs to Naruto.

"Yeah. Kovu was popular. He got along with almost everyone. The death of an Alpha would be a big deal, even if he was just a prick though. This is nothing short of a declaration of war." Naruto mutters, pulling Sasuke closer.

"Silver bullets." A police officer states.

"This was deliberate." Another officer agrees.

"The silver thing is for real?" Sasuke asks Naruto.

"Yeah, it's for real. Deadly for real." The blonde replies and looks at where the silver bullets had melted away the surrounding skin of opened wounds…like acid.

"That…looks brutal." Sasuke winces.

"It is." Naruto agrees.

"Alright. I want to take the Alphas of the other packs with me for questioning. It's possible this was just a murder to deal with a rival pack." A human police officer states.

The Alpha werewolves looked offended at this accusation, but most of them went willingly. Well all except for one. One of them tried to run.

The officer wasn't having that though. He fired off a warning shot. The wolf charged at him and had the other man on his back, fangs bared in his animal form. The werewolf had phased after hearing the first shot.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Sasuke snarls, phasing quickly, and he charges at the other wolf.

It all happened so quickly. Naruto didn't have time to react. Sasuke had slammed into the other wolf from the side to throw him off the human. The older werewolf didn't take kindly to this. He was now snapping his jaws at Sasuke menacingly.

"Shit!" Naruto says.

Sasuke, an Alpha by nature, snarls at him. He wasn't going to take that threat lying down. He lunges at the other wolf. Soon they were a flurry of fur, limbs, claws, and fangs flying. They were trying to tear into each other.

Naruto wanted desperately to help Sasuke. But he couldn't. He was just as likely hit the black furred wolf as the wolf Sasuke was fighting. After a few minutes, a loud whine of submission is heard. Sasuke gets to his feet, the other wolf…doesn't. He wisely stays down.

"Why are they doing that?" Sasuke asks Naruto cautiously, when he sees some of the werewolves…bowing at him.

"You beat their Alpha. That makes you leader of that pack now." Naruto says.

"Oh. You guys have the wrong idea. I'm new to this. I'm definitely not ready to lead a pack. I'm flattered and all…" Sasuke says and trails off.

Sasuke hears some rather displeased growls, snarls, a few sad whines, and heartbreaking howls. Yeah. They didn't like that response. He looks at Naruto helplessly.

"It's okay. I'll teach you." Naruto assures him.

"Alright…how do I turn off the waterworks?" He whispers in Naruto's ear.

"Just say that you accept your position as their Alpha. That will calm them down." He assures him.

"On second thought, I accept my position as your Alpha." Sasuke says and the wolves promptly calm down.

"In that case, Senator Uchiha you are coming down to the station with the other Alphas." An officer says.

"Alright." He agrees.

Naruto definitely didn't look too happy about Sasuke being dragged down to the station. But he knew if he fought the issue, it'd look suspicious. So he gets in the back of the police car with him.

"Ever been in the back of one of these before?" Sasuke asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Once. Got busted at a party. There was alcohol and some of other stuff there. They tested me, determined I was clean, and let me go." The blonde says.

"Were you?" The darker haired man asks in amusement as he whispered into his ear.

"No, I was drunk as Hell about an hour before they showed up. Werewolf metabolisms are faster than humans. Much faster." He says.

Sasuke chuckles. For some reason the image soothed his worries. A drunk Naruto now that would have been a sight to see.

"Remind me to get that sexy ass of yours drunk later when we get out of this so I can take advantage of you." He growls lustfully at him.

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that." The officer says.

"Oh um thanks." Naruto says sheepishly.

"You'll have to excuse him officer. He can only think with one head at a time." Sasuke sighs very dramatically.

"Yeah. I think we all have that problem now and then." The officer chuckles.

"Naruto, can you cool it?" Sasuke hisses at him.

"Sorry. Just seeing you beat that other wolf…the whole Alpha thing…" Naruto trails off.

"You are turned on because I beat the Hell out of him? Do you realize how messed up that is?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"It's not messed up. It's a wolf thing. It's natural to want a strong mate. So the fact that you made your Alpha status official gets me going." He admits.

"We'll talk about this later." Sasuke promises.

* * *

They soon arrive at the police station. The Alphas were being taken in for questioning. Each Alpha was going to be questioned alone it seemed. Naruto definitely did not care for that. He kisses Sasuke before darting into the room to be interrogated.

"Alright, Senator Uzumaki, let's get started. How did you know Kovu and how long did you know him?" The a different officer from the one in the car begins the interrogation.

"He was another pack Alpha. I've seen him around once in awhile. We got along well enough. I'd say we were friends or friendly acquaintances. I'd say… maybe five years." He answers.

"So you didn't have a grudge against him?" The officer asks.

"No. I didn't have a reason to. Kovu got along well with everyone. He was a big flirt." Naruto says.

"A big flirt. You and Senator Uchiha just made your relationship public. He's recently turned and a pack leader winds up dead. Quite the coincidence." He muses.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY YOU THINK THAT SASUKE DID THIS?!" He thunders.

"I'm saying he's just as much a suspect as all the other Alphas, including yourself. Yelling at me isn't going to help you or him." He states.

"You're right, but I'm telling you I don't think it was a wolf that did this. Wolves don't use silver bullets on each other. It's too risky. They could hurt themselves while loading the weapon." He says.

"Hmm that is a point worthy of consideration. You may go now. Send your boyfriend in…" The officer says mockingly.

Naruto growls. He didn't know if the officer just didn't like werewolves or if he was against the idea of two men being together. Maybe it was both. Either way he did not want to send Sasuke in there. But he had no choice.

"Be careful. That guy is a prick." Naruto warns him.

"I've dealt with pricks before." Sasuke reassures him and heads in for questioning.

"Well Senator Uchiha, I hope you are more level headed than your little boyfriend." The officer greets him.

Oh yeah. Good thing Naruto warned him. This guy was going to be a prick. Sasuke refuses to take the bait and sits down.

"So tell me, how did you know Kovu and for how long?" He begins.

"Not long. I only ran into him once, truthfully." Sasuke says.

"And how did that go?" The officer asks.

"Alright. He was…friendly." Sasuke says.

"You hesitated there. Would you care to elaborate?" The officer questions.

"Not really." Sasuke replies.

**Warning Homophobic Scene (Skip if Sensitive. He'll Be Punished Later)**

"I heard that Kovu was straight as a circle. I imagine the gay werewolves pant after you as much as the bitches do. Did he hit on you?" The cop asks.

"That was highly unprofessional and if you make another crack like that, I'm going to call my lawyer. All of us should have one with us actually." Sasuke states.

"You know the law well. Maybe that's why you thought you could get away with it? Perhaps Kovu didn't hit on you. Maybe he prefers blondes. Maybe you were jealous and decided to take matters into your own paws." He continues.

"I have nothing to be jealous of. Naruto is completely faithful. Even if he wasn't, I wouldn't kill someone over it." Sasuke scoffs.

"Just out of curiosity, how do you decide who the woman is? You must be, right? A pretty boy like you practically screams bottom. Pity you aren't a woman." He continues.

"Don't try to provoke me. It won't work. If I was a woman, I'm certain that I could find someone better than you in any random bar." Sasuke growls.

"Oh you are growling. Did I touch a nerve? So you are the submissive hten? Saw him kissing you in the hallway. Disgusting. Does he mark while you are in Congress?" He asks.

"Closet bigot. That's it. I'm calling my damn lawyer and when he's done with you, there won't even be enough of you left to make a decent chew toy. My advice, come out of the closet. I'm sure there must be some man desperate enough to screw you." Sasuke snarls at him.

"You disrespectful, filthy animal!" He growls.

"Go ahead. Strike me. I'm a Senator. Make my day." Sasuke snarls.

"I wonder if your voters will still want you now that they know you are a dirty fleabag." He muses.

"I think we are done here." Sasuke growls.

"Oh we are just getting started, Uchiha. Count on it. But yes, you can go. I'm sure your boyfriend is lonely by now." He says with a cruel smirk.

**End of Homophobic Scene  
**

Sasuke heads out of the interrogation room and over to Naruto. Damn he just wanted to kill something. His fingernails were becoming claws. Fuck he was going to wolf out soon at this rate.

"Can we go now?" Naruto asks the Chief.

"Yes, you can go. Don't leave town though. Until told otherwise, you are all suspects in Kovu's murder." He informs him.

"Got it." Naruto says and leads Sasuke outside.

"That asshole." Sasuke growls under his breath.

"I know. Just calm down. You're close to Wolfing Out. We don't need that when we are suspects for a murder. Let's go home. Alright?" He asks.

"Yeah. Alright." Sasuke says and heads home with Naruto.

* * *

When they get home, Naruto locks the door. He proceeds to yank Sasuke's shirt off him. The blonde the pushes him onto the couch. His blue eyes scan Sasuke for injuries.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asks.

"Checking for injuries. You and that other Alpha tore into each other pretty bad. I just wanna make sure you didn't get hurt." He explains.

"Oh alright." Sasuke says and lays back, content to let Naruto conduct his inspection.

"You've got a few scratches. But they aren't that deep." Naruto says and he licks at them.

"Naruto. Stop that." Sasuke squirms.

"Sorry, kinda a wolf instinct." He murmurs.

"It's alright. You were just trying to help." Sasuke says and smiles at him.

"Yeah. So whose the big bad wolf now? Damn not even a werewolf for a year and already leading your own Pack and everything." Naruto muses.

"I don't know how to lead. I wish they'd let me just give it back to the wolf I got into the fight with." Sasuke sighs.

"You know how to lead plenty. You're a Senator. One of the youngest ever. You didn't even think twice before mounting this sneaky challenge of yours against Danzo. You are a leader. You just have to learn more about being a werewolf is all. It's okay. I'll teach you." He promises him.

"Yeah. Maybe." Sasuke says uncertainly.

"You just need to realize. Let me take your mind off all this fucked up garbage going on." Naruto says.

"How?" Sasuke asks.

**Warning Lime**

"Just relax. You'll like it. I promise." Naruto assures the suddenly skittish Uchiha and undoes the zipper of his pants with his teeth.

"Naruto as much as I enjoyed earlier, I really don't think our first time should be after dealing with a dick of a police officer." Sasuke murmurs.

"Oh I wasn't planning on going all the way. Just on making you feel good." He tells him.

"Another hand job?" Sasuke asks.

That was fun. He could go for another one of those. He squirms a bit, feeling himself beginning to get aroused from the memories of Naruto and that bathtub.

"Something even better." Naruto says, yanking the other man's pants and boxers down, and taking the tip of Sasuke's OTHER tail into his mouth.

"FUCK!" Sasuke hisses in pleasure.

"Thought you didn't want to." Naruto says and smirks as he begins to tease Sasuke with his hot mouth and rough tongue.

"Y-You know what I meant." Sasuke groans and runs his fingers through the blonde's hair.

"Yeah." Naruto says as he takes more of him into his mouth.

Sasuke might have been a werewolf, but he was hung more like a Centaur. Naruto never backed away from a challenge though. Sasuke tasted salty. The blonde had always liked salty.

Besides, the way Sasuke was groaning and panting with pleasure was so damn erotic. It was so rare to see him lose control like that. He put his hands on Sasuke's hips to keep the other man from fucking his throat.

Damn he was even more beautiful when he was on the edge of orgasm than usual. The way his eyes would turn ruby red and he'd arch in pleasure. Naruto had never seen anything so erotic in his entire life. He felt proud that he could draw such a reaction from his soon to be mate.

Sasuke groans and felt his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Fuck! That felt GOOD. Naruto's mouth felt amazing wrapped around his cock and his tongue…Sasuke tries to wiggle away from the blonde. He could feel he was close.

"Naruto, stop. I'm going to cum." He warns him, figuring the blonde wouldn't appreciate the mess.

That didn't seem to worry the blonde too much though. He doesn't release Sasuke from his mouth. If anything, he sucks harder. He was rather satisfied when he heard Sasuke cry out his name and spill his seed.

"Told you that you'd like it." He says smugly.

"What man doesn't?!" Sasuke pants desperately.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you are right now?" Naruto asks and leans in to kiss him.

"Naruto…that's very romantic and everything. But you just…your mouth. Yeah." Sasuke says.

"Are you really that prissy? Trust me you taste fucking fantastic." The blonde assures him.

"I'm not being prissy. It's just…hygiene." Sasuke argues.

**End of Lime**

"Would you kiss me if I used some mouthwash?" He laughs.

"Yeah. It's be better." Sasuke agrees.

"You're not serious. Oh shit. You are. Sasuke you are such a princess." Naruto says.

"Maybe a little." Sasuke says with a shrug.

"Alright. Alright. I'll be right back." Naruto says and heads to the bathroom.

"Good." Sasuke says and he admires the blonde's ass as he races to the bathroom.

* * *

A few minutes later, Naruto comes out. He walks over to Sasuke and sits in his lap. The blonde captures the other man's lips in a heated kiss.

"I was getting my kiss one way or another." He murmurs.

"After THAT you definitely earned it." Sasuke agrees, returning it.

"Yeah! I think so too." He says with a smile.

"I can return the favor…if you want." Sasuke murmurs.

"Well as hard as the thought of you sucking me off, makes me…I know still aren't ready. You just became an Alpha. So making you do such a 'submissive' act would probably annoy your inner wolf. I'm alright with waiting a bit." He assures him.

"You sure? I don't want you to think that I'm selfish. I want to make you feel good too." He says.

"You do make me feel good. Really fucking good. Don't worry. I'll be screwing your brains out soon." He says.

"What makes you think that you are topping?" Sasuke asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Your ass. It practically has a _Take Me_ sign on it." He states.

"Uh huh and yours doesn't?" Sasuke asks.

"Well I'm glad you like my ass. I mean I'm not unreasonable. If you want to take the reigns once in awhile, that's okay." He states.

"How generous." Sasuke says dryly.

"I thought so." He chimes merrily.

* * *

Meanwhile with Itachi and Mei on the other side of town, Mei blinks. There was a breaking news banner. This was not good.

"Itachi, you are going to want to see this." She says.

"What is it?" He murmurs, walking out of the bathroom in his bathrobe.

"Look." She says and points to the tv.

**D.C. Alpha Werewolf Kovu was found dead earlier tonight. All pack alphas are currently being interrogated by the police for potential suspects.**

"Dammit! That means Naruto is at the police station." Itachi growls.

"And Sasuke is now dating a potential murder suspect." Mei states.

"That's not going to be very helpful with the whole trying to get rid of Danzo thing." Itachi says and smacks his forehead in frustration.

"Yes, this is going to be very problematic. You should probably call your brother. He's likely a wreck." Mei suggests.

"You're right." Itachi says and dials Sasuke's number.

"Sasuke, are you there? It's me, Itachi." He says.

Sasuke blinks. His phone was ringing. He sighs and answers it. This had better be good. He was in the middle of a very important discussion with Naruto when it came to their future sex life.

"Itachi?" He asks.

"I saw the news. Are you okay? Is Naruto okay?" The older Uchiha asks, voice full of concern.

"We are fine. We have some news. I kinda got into a scuffle with another Alpha." He mutters.

"But you aren't hurt?" His brother asks.

"No. I'm fine. I'm just now…the leader of another pack. I got drug into questioning to. The officer was a real bigot." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Damn it! I'm sorry you had to go through that. You don't sound very upset though." He muses.

"I have Naruto with me. He has a way of making my troubles…blow away." The younger Uchiha says.

"I think that was dirty joke. Did the two of you have fun?" Itachi questions.

"Itachi, I'm not going to discuss my love life with you. I'm especially not going to discuss it when Naruto is sitting right next to me." He huffs.

"I will though. Yeah, I did. He loved it." The blonde says.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke growls.

"What you said you wouldn't discuss it? I never made such a promise." The blonde says cheekily.

"I guess that's true." Sasuke says with a sigh, Itachi was never going to let him live that one down.

"Well, I'm glad to see your relationship is progressing along so nicely, but that's really not the point. Sasuke you are both potential murder suspects. Even if you weren't running for Danzo's seat, that wouldn't be good news. You can spin a gay werewolf love story, but you can't spin a potential murder trial." He states.

"I know. It's just there's not much I can do about it right now." Sasuke admits.

"Get your ass over here. Drag your deviant boyfriend with you too." Itachi says.

"Hey! He's just as bad as I am." Naruto protests.

"I didn't need to hear that. I'll see you two soon." Itachi says and hangs up.

"Damn. Your brother is bossy." The blue eyed werewolf observes.

"You have no idea. Come on. Let's get around and go. If we don't, he'll come get us himself. Trust me, you don't want that." Sasuke says and heads to the door, after dressing.


	9. His Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto's and Sasuke's relationship grows increasingly complicated, but their feelings for each other show no signs of diminishing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Naruto gets grabby and this chapter does get pretty intense, but don't worry. I only do happy endings.

Sasuke sighs. Instead of enjoying the afterglow with Naruto, he was heading over to see his brother. Why? Because someone had murdered a werewolf. Oh and did he mention that he and his boyfriend were considered suspects? Yeah. Not good.

"Would either of you like to tell me what the Hell is going on?" Itachi demands once they are inside his home.

"Kovu was murdered. We don't know by who. They had all the Alphas come down to the police station for questioning." Naruto summarizes.

"Sasuke is an Alpha now. When he hasn't even been a werewolf for a year!" Itachi points out.

"That's what I said, but the pack won't listen to me. They want me to lead them. So I guess I'm going to have to try. Naruto says he'll try to help me." Sasuke says.

"Right. Well we have bigger problems to worry about. You are both murder suspects. How the Hell are we supposed to spin that?" Itachi says.

"I don't know. It's not like I wanted to be a murder suspect!" Sasuke growls.

"I know, Sasuke. Forgive me. I should not have snapped at you. I am just worried about you and not just about your chances of taking Danzo's leadership. That fossil had you attacked by werewolves. You could have died. There's no telling what he'll try to pull now that he has this much ammunition to work with." Itachi says with a sigh.

"I know. I just don't know what we are going to do about it." Sasuke admits.

"You all look like you could use a drink. What's your poison?" Mei asks.

"Vodka." Sasuke answers.

"I'll just have a rum mixed with coke." Naruto says with a sigh.

"Scotch." Itachi says.

"Alright." Mei says and heads to the kitchen to get them all drinks.

"Naruto, you are an Alpha and familiar with the local packs. I'd like to discuss some potential suspects with you." Itachi states.

"Sure." Naruto says, following Itachi to his den.

"Itachi thinks he's subtle. I know they are going to talk about me." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"It's only natural. He's your big brother. Itachi is required to give the standard, _If you hurt my brother, I'm going to kill you_ speech." Mei offers cheerfully.

"Yeah, true. Thanks for the drink." Sasuke says, downing the vodka.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto and Itachi in Itachi's den, Naruto takes a seat on the couch. Itachi looks at the blonde assessing. The elder Uchiha only liked women, but he could see the attraction. If he was gay or even bisexual, he probably would have been drawn to those gorgeous blue eyes just like Sasuke. This was no longer just a casual fling. The two of them were living together and accused of murdered. He had to make sure that Naruto could be entrusted with Sasuke's well being.

"I don't think any of the other Alphas did it. Kovu was too well liked. I think it was Danzo." Naruto says.

"I think that as well, but I needed an excuse to be able to talk to you alone." He admits.

"Oh. What for?" He asks.

"It's about Sasuke. I know that normally he is more than capable of handling himself. Still, now he's dealing not only with becoming a werewolf and a new relationship, but also a murder." Itachi begins.

"Ohhh. This is the _I'm going to kick your ass, if you hurt my baby brother_ speech, huh? Yeah. I get it. You totally have permission to kick my ass if I do. I wanted him way too long to risk screwing this up anyway." Naruto says cheerfully.

"You talk like a teenager with a crush. Are you certain you are mature enough to handle my brother?" Itachi asks and raises an eyebrow.

"Hmpf! I don't see the need to talk fancy when the cameras aren't rolling." He says.

"Well as long as you can present yourself reasonably in public and make him happy, I guess I can overlook your eccentricities." Itachi states.'

"How generous." Naruto snickers.

"You said you wanted this for too long to screw this up. How long have you been…interested in my foolish little brother?" The elder Uchiha asks in a casual fashion, though Naruto knew enough to realize that question was anything but casual.

"Ever since I saw him walk into the Senate." He says.

"That's a considerable amount of time. Why did you not express your interest sooner?" Itachi asks, genuinely curious.

"Honestly? Two reasons." Naruto says.

"Which were?" The elder man inquires.

"The first, I wasn't even really sure if he was interested in men at all. Sasuke kinda keeps his cards close to his vest." Naruto begins.

"Fair point. The second?" The human asks.

"I wasn't really sure if he'd want to be romantically involved with a werewolf. It's one thing to fight for supernatural rights, it's another to actually be in an interspecies relationship." The blonde tells him.

"Yes, I can see why those reasons would make you hesitate." Itachi states with a nod.

"Yeah. So don't worry. This isn't just a fling for me." He promises.

"Good. I would hate to see him get his heartbroken." The other man says and walks back with Naruto to join the others.

* * *

"Well obviously, you will have to say no comment due to the ongoing police investigation. That's only going to further fuel the rumors, but you don't really have a choice." Mei says to Sasuke, as they walk in.

"Yeah." Sasuke says with a sigh.

Naruto frowns. Sasuke shouldn't look like that. His beautiful face marred with worry. Damn Danzo. He gets behind him and wraps his arms around his mate and nuzzles him.

"Well your brother basically threatened to kill me, if I hurt you. So we got the _Meet the Family thing_ over with. You want to go home? There's not much more we can do here." Naruto says.

"Yeah. Itachi, do you mind?" Sasuke asks.

"No. He's right. Stay safe." His brother tells him.

"I will." Sasuke replies and heads home with Naruto.

Almost as soon as they got inside and locked the door, Naruto used his super speed to Sasuke to the couch. Sasuke squirms and bares his fangs in displeasure. His newfound Alpha instincts were screaming at him to get the other man off of him. He didn't like being underneath someone in the slightest.

"Sasuke, relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Shit. I should have realized your Inner Wolf wouldn't like the sneak attack. I just wanted to touch you." Naruto says and he leans down kissing Sasuke's neck.

"Nhhh." Sasuke groans and arches into the blonde, wrapping his arms around his neck.

This wasn't an attack. Naruto just wanted to neck and probably makeout. Sasuke felt guilty for his internal reaction. The blonde wasn't pulling rank or attacking him, it was the opposite.

"There. That's better. Just relax." He murmurs and looks down at him with adoration in his eyes.

Sasuke looks away. It was too intense. Naruto grabbed him by the chin and forces Sasuke to look up at him.

"Don't do that. Don't look away from me." He says and kisses him.

"You shouldn't look at me that way. Like I'm the most important thing in the world to you." Sasuke says, kissing back.

"But you are." Naruto says, breaking the kiss.

Something was wrong. Why was Sasuke acting like this? Looking away from him. Saying that Naruto shouldn't look at him that way.

"Naruto, this is a bad idea. Danzo already tried to kill me once. Now we are both murder suspects. This isn't going to end well. That and I'm an Alpha now. How is that even going to work? We are both too Dominant. We'll probably end up trying to fuck each other to death or something." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke, I'm not going to let him hurt you. I'll protect you. I swear I will. Don't worry about Danzo. Okay? And as for the Alpha thing, it'll work itself out. Alpha males mate with Alpha females all the time. One of us will naturally submit over time. I like how strong you are. It's one of the things that attracts me to you." He tells him.

"I know you mean that. But maybe…at least till this investigation is over, it'd be better if we took a break." Sasuke suggests.

"No." Naruto says.

"What do you mean no? It'd be safer. Besides, this is so…intense." The dark haired werewolf says.

"I don't care. It'd be one thing if you didn't want me. I'd be devastated. But I'm not going to give up even one minute with you because of him." Naruto growls.

"That's not solely your decision to make." Sasuke says.

"Sasuke. Don't do this, alright? We'll figure this out." Naruto tells him and goes back to kissing his neck, he knew that Sasuke liked that.

"Naruto, that's not fair! You can't distract me with necking. I'm s-serious." Sasuke whines.

**Warning Lime**

"I can do more than necking." Naruto says, reaching down and tugging off Sasuke's pants.

"You know what I meant." The other Alpha growls at him.

"Yeah. I know. Just let me make you feel good. Let me remind you why we are so good together. Don't let Danzo take that from us, not even for a minute." He says and strokes Sasuke, causing him to groan.

"Damn it!" Sasuke snarls in pleasure and bucks against his hand.

"That's it. That's better." Naruto growls approvingly and kisses him.

Sasuke kisses back desperately. He wanted to leave. He wanted to protect Naruto, but fuck! That felt so good. He couldn't think straight. What guy could when something like this was going on?

"You are the most beautiful thing, I've ever seen in my life. I'm NEVER letting you go. I don't give a damn about Danzo. YOU. ARE. MINE!" Naruto practically snarls at his almost lover and Sasuke came hard in his hand, at his words.

It was twisted. Sasuke realized that, but they turned him on as much as terrified him. Naruto looked borderline insane with desperation when he said that. To be that wanted, that needed…it made his heart skip a beat in a painfully good way.

**End of Lime**

"Sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt. Forgive me?" Sasuke whines in a way that sounded more like his animal form, than a man.

"There's nothing to forgive." Naruto says, pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly.

**"He whined. He's an Alpha but he's submissive to us. Such a gorgeous whine. We should reward him for subconsciously accepting his proper place. Claim him now."** Kyubbi urged him.

**_"I want to, but I don't want to stress him out more."_** Naruto replies.

**"You're the Dominant mate. It is your job to protect and reassure your Submissive by showing how much we adore him. Just as it is his job to support us and give himself to us completely. It is the natural order of things. Sooner or later it will happen."** Kyuubi states.

"Naruto, you're 'wolfing out.'" Sasuke says.

Right. He had to calm himself down now or else things were going to get out of hand and quickly.

"Maybe we should both get some sleep, Beautiful." The blonde suggests.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and curls up next to him.

"Good thing it's a big couch." Naruto says.

"Yeah. And Naruto?" The newer werewolf begins to say something.

"What is it?" The other Alpha replies.

"I feel the same way. About you being beautiful, well handsome. Unlike you, I wouldn't insult your masculinity like that." Sasuke says with a scoff and rolls his eyes.

"You are really sensitive about that." Naruto snickers.

I am a MAN. I am not beautiful." He states.

"Yes, I know you have a 'tail.' It's a really amazing one too, but you are a beautiful man. Deal with it." Naruto snickers.

"Oh that's it." Sasuke tackles him.

"Rawr. I like it when you get all aggressive." The blonde says, smiling up at him.

Sasuke laughs. Maybe everything would be okay. Looking at Naruto's smiling big blue eyes, he could at least pretend for awhile that the world ended outside the door of their house.

* * *

Meanwhile back in his home, Danzo smirks. It'd worked like a charm. He'd had that werewolf Kovu killed. All the Alphas were now suspects. An unexpected bonus was now Sasuke was an Alpha. Perfect.

"Things are going better than expected. Sai how goes your mission of getting close to the Uchiha?" He asks.

"He's civil enough, but I can't say I've made significant progress." He admits.

"Dammit. Maybe another werewolf would be best. Perhaps a werewolf in heat. Instinct would take over. Naruto would go mad with rage. No, that's too obvious. He'd know about heats by now. Hmm." Danzo paces as he thinks about the best way to handle this situation.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke had back to work. They are barraged by a frenzy of reporters. Word had gotten out about their being suspects on the murder case. Sasuke winces as the bright lights from the cameras hurt his sensitive eyes.

Naruto growls at them. He hands Sasuke some sunglasses and kisses his cheek reassuringly. He places his hand on his lover's waist and guides him into the building.

"Thanks." Sasuke mutters.

"Anytime. You going to be okay?" He asks.

"Yeah, I'll just lay low. Do some paperwork in my office or something." Sasuke tells him.

"Alright. I'll try to do the same. Take it easy. I'll meet you at the car later." Naruto says.

"Got it." Sasuke says and heads to his office.

He was surprised to see Karin there. The witch that he had saved from Danzo. Part of him wanted to blame the red head for everything that happened to him. But if he hadn't saved her, he wouldn't have been attacked. If he hadn't been attacked, Naruto wouldn't have saved him. If that hadn't happened, he wouldn't be the blonde now. So in a way he was grateful.

"Hey, I heard about what happened." She says.

"You and everyone else in the country." Sasuke mutters.

"Yeah. It's big news when two Senators are murder suspects." She agrees.

"Can't argue with that." He admits.

"You helped me. So maybe I can help you." The witch states.

"How could you possibly help us? You're a healer, not a psychic." He questions her, utterly baffled.

"That's true. But I belong to a coven. Some of the witches in my coven might be able to find out who the real killer is and we might be able to get proof. If you want. I'm not really sure how your pack feels about working with witches." She continues.

"I'm the leader of my pack now." He says.

"No way. You challenged Naruto and won?!" She exclaims.

"No. Actually, I lead a different pack. Their leader tried to bolt when the police took us in for questioning. An officer tried to stop him. I stepped in to try to stop a disaster. We ended up fighting. I won and now I'm an Alpha. I'm an Alpha and I barely know how to be a werewolf." He says and smacks his forehead in frustration.

"Oh well. Still you should probably talk to your boyfriend about my offer first. I don't want to cause any problems with you guys. I know things must be pretty tense for you both at the moment." She continues.

"Yeah. I'll definitely talk to him about it. Thanks. Is there any way I can reach you outside of work?" Sasuke inquires.

"Yeah. Here's my number." She says and writes it down on a slip of paper, handing it to him.

"Thanks. Well I guess I better get back to work. I need something to take my mind off of all of this. Mindless paperwork, might be the best thing for me." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Yeah. Good luck. See you later. Let me know what he says." Karin states and heads off.

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto, he was in his office. A different pack Alpha had decided to visit him. He was understandably concerned about the situation. Naruto tried to soothe him, but now he was just getting irritated.

"It's frustrating realizing that we can't do anything about the situation. We aren't performing at the top of our game. Our packs could suffer. Maybe we both could use a stress relief romp" He offers.

A year ago, Naruto probably would have taken him up on that offer. The other Alpha was attractive. He was strong, but just submissive enough that he doubted the he'd give the blonde any trouble. Now he had Sasuke though. The thought of touching someone else, made him want to hurl.

"I'm seeing someone." He answers.

"Oh. Must not be that serious. Your scent is saying that you haven't been with anyone for awhile." He states with a shrug.

"It is serious! He's just new to being a werewolf and I don't want to force the issue!" Naruto growls.

"You sound pretty defensive. Your new fling, not putting out? Maybe he's just not that into you and is too scared to say so. He needs you while he adjusts. After that, he'll probably run off." He states.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sasuke looks at the clock. It was lunch time. He decided to surprise Naruto. They could go have lunch together. Maybe go somewhere romantic. He was in the mood for seafood actually.

That's when he got to Naruto's office. He stood outside the door. He heard voices and what he heard really pissed him off.

_"I'm seeing someone."_ Sasuke hears Naruto say.

" _Oh. Must not be that serious. Your scent is saying that you haven't had any for awhile."_ Another man says, Sasuke vaguely recognized the voice as belonging to another Alpha.

_"It is serious! He's just new to being a werewolf and I don't want to force the issue!"_ He hears Naruto growl and matches it with a growl of his own.

_"You sound pretty defensive. Your new boyfriend, not putting out? Maybe he's just not that into you and is too scared to say so. He needs you while he adjusts. After that, he'll probably run off."_ The other Alpha says.

At that point, Sasuke had had enough. He wasn't going to listen to this anymore. He slams open the door and charges in. The dark haired werewolf hurls the unidentified Alpha against the wall and snarls, his eyes turning ruby red.

"His new boyfriend is about to rip your fucking throat out if try to seduce him again." He states menacingly.


	10. Protecting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is some serious miscommunication going on as Naruto tries to protect Sasuke. Later on, Sasuke meets his new pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

_"His new boyfriend is about to rip your fucking throat out if you try to seduce him again."_ Naruto hears Sasuke growl.

"Oh so you do have some bite in you after all. Come on. Let's see what you got." The other Alpha says.

"Oh I got plenty of bite in me. I'm going to tear your damn head off." Sasuke snarls and goes to lunge at the other man.

Sasuke had never felt so angry before. He wanted to tear the other werewolf limb from limb. How DARE he try to steal HIS mate? He was going to pay!

Thankfully, Naruto was able to catch him before he could. Sasuke was already a suspect in Kovu's murder. If he went around attacking other werewolves, it would look very bad.

"Sasuke, don't!" The blonde says.

"You're protecting him?!" The dark haired wolf asks in disbelief.

"No. I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you. If you go around picking fights now, it's going to look really bad to the police. We already know one of their officers is an asshole who has it out for you. Don't give him an easy excuse." Naruto warns him.

"Fine. But get him out of your office. Now. If he ever comes near you again, I will kill him." Sasuke seethes.

"Pft. Please Princess. He only keeps you around because of your pretty face and that hot ass of yours. You're nothing but an overgrown puppy." The other Alpha taunts him.

"SASUKE! NO!" Naruto cries out when Sasuke lunges at the other male, pinning him to the ground, and bares his fangs at him.

Oh yeah, Sasuke had 'wolfed out.' He was running purely on instinct now. The new werewolf would definitely kill the other Alpha, if Naruto didn't act fast.

Naruto knocks Sasuke off of the other wolf. The Alpha takes that as his cue to leave. He runs away for his life. Sasuke was going feral and new werewolf or not, that was very dangerous. This was no longer about enjoying taunting Naruto's new boy toy. This was now a matter of life and death.

"HOW DARE YOU?!" Sasuke snarls up at Naruto.

"Sasuke, you need to calm down. You don't want to do something stupid that you'll regret." The blonde pleads.

"The only thing I regret is not ripping his throat sooner!" The slightly smaller man rages underneath Naruto, trying to throw him off.

It was hard to keep Sasuke down. He was raging. His eyes were ruby red. His fangs were fully out. He was a force of nature, but Naruto had to keep him down. He had to make sure that Sasuke didn't fly off the handle.

"I said calm down. NOW." Naruto growls and his own teeth lengthen until they become menacing looking fangs.

For a second, Sasuke stills. His eyes fixated on Naruto's teeth. They looked lethal and he was underneath Naruto. That was not a good place to be with such wicked looking teeth so close to you.

It was all the time that Naruto needed. He sinks his teeth into Sasuke's neck lightly. It wasn't a Mating Mark. It was intended to establish one clear message. _Submit to me now or else._

Sasuke's eyes widen. He might be a new werewolf, but it was pretty obvious what was going on now. He lets out a loud whine and lays completely still. It was that or risk getting his neck ripped out.

"That's better." Naruto says, releasing Sasuke's throat.

Sasuke looks up at Naruto. His beautiful dark eyes full of confusion and hurt. Why? Why had Naruto attacked him to protect that stupid slut?!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you so hard." Naruto says and he licks the mark soothingly.

He frowns when Sasuke pulls back from his touch. Shit. He hadn't meant to scare him.

"Sasuke, I didn't mean to scare you. I had to do something. It's okay now. I'm not mad." Naruto reaches out for his almost lover.

"I thought you loved me." Sasuke mutters.

"I do. What are you talking about?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"Then why would you choose him over me?" Sasuke snarls at the blonde.

"I didn't! I was protecting you! You were going to hurt him. We are already suspects in a murder case. That wouldn't look good Sasuke! You know that!" Naruto says and he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Sasuke doubted that he loved him?! How could he? He knew that Sasuke was just responding to a 'challenge' from another male. It was only natural that he'd respond and aggressively as an Alpha, but still. He should know better.

"You heard what he said about me. He tried to take you away from me and I'm supposed to just be okay with that?! I'm supposed to let him walk all over me?!" Sasuke growls.

"Sasuke, stop it. You know I don't want anyone else. Yeah, he mouthed off. Yeah, he deserved to get his ass kicked. But I don't want you to get jail time over him. Come on, let's just go to lunch." Naruto says and reaches out for Sasuke again.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Sasuke says and turns to walk out of Naruto's office.

Naruto races ahead to stop him. He searches Sasuke's eyes. The blonde wanted to see if there was anything he could do to fix this. God dammit, there had to be something.

"Naruto, move." Sasuke says.

He was hurt. Sasuke was hiding it well with anger, but the blonde Alpha was sure of it. His inner wolf was confused. He was just doing what any wolf would do. Assert his claim when someone tried to take his mate.

Naruto had stopped him from doing what came naturally. Sasuke was too new to being a werewolf for his human mind to be able to keep that instinct in check. Damn it.

"I'm not moving. Not until we fix this. Sasuke, please just listen to me?" Naruto asks.

"Or what? You'll throw me to the ground and threaten to rip my throat out if I don't do what you want, AGAIN?!" Sasuke growls.

"You KNOW that I didn't like doing that." Naruto snaps.

"You still did it." Sasuke argues.

"To protect you. I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you. If you attack him, it will look bad. I'm not worried about his stupid ass. I'm worried about you. It was the only way that I had to stop you. I'm sorry." Naruto says and tries to caress his cheek.

Sasuke allows the touch, but Naruto felt him flinch. Did Sasuke think that he'd actually hurt him?

Did he not want him anymore? No. No. That couldn't be it. He was hurt. That's all. Sasuke wouldn't leave him over THIS.

"Can we go somewhere there is alcohol…lots of it?" Sasuke says after awhile.

"We can go anywhere you want." Naruto says, smiling brilliantly.

He was pretty sure that Sasuke was still hurt. Probably still mad at him, but at least he had listened. He was willing to eat with him. The worst of it had to be over, right?

"Okay." Sasuke says, sighing.

It was exhausting fighting with Naruto. It felt like he was fighting himself and the blonde at the same time. His wolf was angry, hurt. Sasuke felt the same way, but Naruto's words made sense to his human mind. His wolf mind didn't want to hear it.

Yet, at the same time his Inner Wolf longed for his mate's reassurance that he still wanted him. It was confusing as Hell. His head was pounding. He felt a stress headache coming on and fast.

"There's a nice seafood place down the street. You like lobster, right?" Naruto offers lamely.

"I like lobster." Sasuke says.

"Good." Naruto says and leads his Mate off.

* * *

The place was beautiful, Sasuke noted. Any other time, he would have been happy Naruto brought him here. Classical music was playing in the background, the tables had beautiful white candles on them, and the whole place was just elegance personified.

They order their meal. Lobster and wine for Sasuke, seafood ramen and sake for Naruto. Sasuke ate quietly.

Naruto was growing uneasy. True, Sasuke was definitely the quieter of the two of them. He'd never been mute before though.

"Sasuke, please don't give me the silent treatment." Naruto says.

"I'm not. I'm eating." Sasuke replies and a takes a bite of his lobster as if to prove his point.

"You are a really bad liar. Which is kinda weird for such a skilled politician." Naruto adds the last part as a way of trying to lighten the mood.

"Funny." Sasuke says, humorlessly.

"Sasuke, I get it. I understand. You were just doing what your instincts told you to do. Another male challenged your claim. In the wild, you'd would have every right to tear into him. This isn't the wild though." The blonde says.

"It hurts." He mutters.

"What hurts?" Naruto asks and takes his hand.

"Everything. It's like my mind, heart, and body are at war with each other. My mind knows why you did it. My body is furious but wants you at the same time. And my heart, it just hurts." He answers.

Naruto winces. Shit. He was really in the dog house. His mate was in pain and though it really hadn't been preventable, it didn't change that fact. Naruto really had to do something here.

"We can go home. I can stop the hurting." Naruto promises him and kisses his hand.

"I'm a bad mate, aren't I? You were just trying to protect me and I threw it in your face." Saskue sighs.

"You aren't a bad mate. You are a very good mate. You were just doing what your instincts told you to do. It's not your fault the situation is so messed up. You're still so new to this. I forget that sometimes because you've adapted so well overall. Why don't we finish our food and head home?" Naruto suggests.

"Okay. I wouldn't be able to focus on work anyway." Sasuke admits with a sigh and finishes eating.

"Me neither." Naruto agrees and pays for it.

He leads Sasuke to their car. Naruto had his hand on Sasuke's back, guiding him. The blonde frowns at how tense the other werewolf felt. Normally, Sasuke enjoyed his touch. It was wrong that he was shying away from it now. He had to fix this.

* * *

When they get home, Naruto locks the door behind him. He wastes no time in pinning Sasuke to the couch. That might have been the wrong move though. He saw his love's lips curl back in a snarl and his eyes bleed red.

"Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. I never would." He tells him and places a soft kiss to his neck.

"You said you could make it stop?" Sasuke whines.

"I will. Just relax. Your human mind and inner wolf are in conflict. That always sucks big time. It's okay though. Just let me take care of you. Let me show you how much I want you. How much I need you." Naruto says sliding Sasuke's suit off.

"Naruto, I'm sorry." Sasuke whispers and kisses him.

"I'm sorry too." He whispers back and returns the kiss.

_Better._ His mate still wanted him. Wanted him more than that stupid slut. They had hurt each other, but it wasn't on purpose. They could fix this, Sasuke and his Inner Wolf thought.

"We need to get to the bottom of this. Danzo wants to tear us apart. Let's not give him what he wants." Naruto continues.

"Yeah." Sasuke agrees and cuddles against his almost lover.

* * *

Meanwhile elsewhere in D.C., Danzo sighs in frustration as the next day dawns. Damn. He had thought that would provoke Sasuke to violence. It seemed it had come very close, but Naruto had put a stop to it.

Oh well. They were still under investigation for murder. That and they were bound to return to Congress again at some point. There was still time.

"It was a good plan." Sai says.

"Yes, it was." Danzo growls.

"Too bad it failed." The vampire continues.

"Sai, shut up." The elderly Senator snaps at him.

"Yes, Sir." He says.

* * *

After some morning cuddling, Sasuke was frankly relieved to be back at work. A sense of normalcy. That's what he and Naruto needed.

He was surprised to find Suigetsu in his office though. Though he supposed he shouldn't be. The other Senator would have heard about the case by now. Naturally, he was going to ask questions.

"Hey." Sasuke says.

"Hey? That's all you are going to say? Sasuke, you are a murder suspect! I thought you'd come up with something more badass than hey! I'm very disappointed in you." He says in a lecturing tone.

"You know I didn't do it." The Uchiha growls.

"Oh I know. That's why I'm worried about you. This whole thing smells of a set up. Normally, I'd try to stay out of wolfy business, but you know?" He says.

"Yeah. I know. It's definitely a set up. But we don't have proof." The werewolf sighs.

"Well if you need anything, you know I'm there. So how are things going with you and Naruto?" He asks.

"Bit of a rollercoaster. Mostly because of this investigation, but we had an incident yesterday. Some werewolf slut was hitting on him. I didn't take it well." Sasuke growls, remembering.

"Wow, I guess you guys are serious if you are getting that jealous. So what happened?" The white haired man asks.

"I was going to tear his throat out. Naruto stopped me. My Inner Wolf didn't particularly care for that. I understand his reasons for doing it. It'd look horrible for the investigation, but it still pissed me off. We kissed and made up though." He replies with a shrug.

"Well that's good. I mean I know you really like him. You must otherwise you wouldn't have given that tv interview with him." His friend offers.

"Yeah. I do. It's just so complicated, you know? I'd know what to do with a human. I don't with a werewolf. I barely know how to be a werewolf myself. Werewolf dating, if you can call it that is so…alien to me." He admits.

"Yeah. I can understand that." He says.

* * *

Meanwhile Naruto was in his office, he wasn't surprised to see Gaara there. Apparently, the other Alpha had tattled. The blonde kinda expected that to happen to be honest. Didn't make it any less annoying though.

"So you going to tell me what's going on?" The red head inquires in a monotone voice.

"He hit on me. I said no. He got a bit huffy. Sasuke overheard it. Sasuke lost it. I managed to stop them from killing each other. I feel so bad. I hurt him. I really hurt him, Gaara. It wasn't on purpose and it's stupid that he got so mad at me for trying to protect him. His Inner Wolf was just doing what any Inner Wolf would do though. Protecting their claim." Naruto says in a rush.

"I guess we are lucky it was Sasuke and not you. I doubt Sasuke would have been able to stop you, if situations had been reversed." The other Alpha muses.

"That's true. I'd lose it, if someone hit on him." The blonde says.

"But have you two…patched things up?" He asks.

"Yeah. I think so. He was acting normal this morning. We have to get to the bottom of this. I know Danzo is behind it somehow." Naruto answers.

"Indeed. What I'm at a loss at is as to why he would go through such trouble. He's always hated supernaturals. He's made that rather clear over the years. But he's never put his neck out like this before. This is somehow personal." The red head observes.

"Yeah. You're right." Naruto agrees.

"How is Sasuke taking to being an Alpha? It must be overwhelming." Gaara inquires.

"I don't really know yet. Shit! He should probably go see his new pack soon." Naruto exclaims.

"Yes, he should. The last thing we need is a pack of werewolves, who aren't following their Alpha's orders or for another to challenge Sasuke at this time." The other Alpha points out.

"Yeah. We are definitely going to have to go on a visit after work." Naruto agrees.

* * *

Later Sasuke goes to find Naruto. He heads to his office. It was time to head home. It seemed the blonde had other plans though.

"You really need to go see your new pack. They need guidance at a time like this." Naruto states.

"Alright. I guess. I just don't know how to lead them. I barely know anything about being a werewolf as is." Sasuke mutters.

"Don't worry. Listen to your Inner Wolf. He'll guide you. I know you'll do great. Who wouldn't want to follow your sexy ass?" He asks slyly.

"You and your obsession with my ass." Sasuke says and rolls his eyes.,

"What? It is a great ass!" Naruto defends himself.

"Alright, loser. Let's get going. We don't want the natives to get restless." Sasuke says with a sigh.

"Definitely not." Naruto agrees and drives them to that packs territory.

**"Howl. That will let them know you are here. Make it a good one. Shift to do it."** Sasuke hears his Inner Wolf advise him.

Well Naruto had said to listen to him. So Sasuke does as suggested. He transforms into a large, handsome pure black wolf. Then Sasuke releases a mighty howl.

Naruto shivers at the howl. Sasuke even had a sexy howl. When they got home, he was going to try to give the Uchiha something worth howling about!

Soon about two or three dozen wolves make their way over to Sasuke. He could see hopefulness and wariness in their eyes. Both emotions seemed to be displayed in roughly equal measures. Shit. How was he going to do this?

"Hello. I'm Sasuke Uchiha." He begins.

He noticed he had everyone's attention. Alright. He was going to need to come up with something good and fast. He didn't want them to think he was a bad Alpha. Not that he even knew what would make a bad Alpha.

"I'm your new Alpha. This is my mate Naruto. Some of you might recognize him as an Alpha from another pack." He continues feeling rather awkward.

"What do you want us to do about the investigation?" One asks.

"Full cooperation. I know none of you were responsible. If you don't cooperate it will just make them more suspicious of us." Sasuke answers.

He could tell the werewolves were sizing him and Naruto up. He wondered if he measured up to their expectations or not. Naruto placed his hand comfortingly on Sasuke's shoulder. It was nice, to have an anchor.

"I look forward to getting to know all of you and until I say otherwise, continue doing what you were doing before I became Alpha. It will take time to become accustomed to this pack and I don't want to disrupt your lives." Sasuke says.

"We will need to see your human form. We need to know who we are following." An elder points out.

"Oh right." Sasuke says and heads over behind a tree.

He shifts back. Then he curses. Dammit, he still hadn't learned how to shift with his clothes on. Thankfully, Naruto handed him a spare set of pants. He throws them on quickly and heads out.

Naruto smiles. He felt a swell of pride. This handsome Alpha was HIS mate. He'd claim him soon. Very soon. He'd really waited too long. Now that Sasuke was officially another Alpha, he'd have other wolves vying for the right to mate with him. Naruto wasn't going to tolerate this. He had to nip this in the bud. There was no way he was going to let anyone else touch Sasuke.


	11. Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to be going perfectly for Sasuke and Naruto until Danzo makes his move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.

Sasuke spent the rest of the night getting to know his pack. It was a fairly large one. Well at least Sasuke thought it was large. He honestly didn't know what a 'normal pack size' was. Still, it had taken hours to speak with everyone in the pack.

Naruto was patient. He dutifully stood off to the side, coming over when it looked like Sasuke wanted his help. The dark haired werewolf appreciated this. The pack needed to accept HIM as the Alpha and not Naruto.

"Ready to head home?" Naruto asks him just as the Sun was beginning to rise.

It was a beautiful Sunrise. There was a lot of hot pink mixed in with the blue sky and fluffy white clouds. Sasuke wasn't smiling though. He was frowning as they got into the car.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asks.

"Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in the morning, sailor's warning. It's bad luck." Sasuke says.

"I never knew you were so superstitious." The blonde muses as they buckle up and head off.

"I wasn't until I became a werewolf. Now I begin to wonder how much of the old wise tales I heard as a kid are actually true." He murmurs and Naruto places one of his hands on Sasuke's reassuringly, causing the other wolf to smile.

Soon arrive they arrive home. Naruto opens the door for Sasuke and he heads inside. Sasuke sighs in relief and heads to their room. Much to the blonde's delight, the other werewolf soon strips down to his boxers and flops down on the bed.

Naruto smiles. He truly did have such a gorgeous mate. He kicks off most of his clothes as well and lays next to Sasuke. For a few moments, he was just content to enjoy the glorious view.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asks softly.

"What is it?" He replies and turns so he was facing his mate to find that Sasuke seemed to be panting.

"Could you go get me some ice cubes?" He asks.

"Yeah. Sure. Damn it! You must be overheated. It's summer and you've never been in your animal form that long before. Yeah. I'll be right back." Naruto says and he quickly darts off into the kitchen.

Sasuke smiles. It was nice to know that the blue eyed werewolf would always be there for him. Maybe being a member of the supernatural community had some advantages after all.

"Thanks!" Sasuke calls out to Naruto.

He felt his fangs lengthen and licks his lips as he watched Naruto head off. While he might be a little skittish about the idea of intimacy as a werewolf, it was undeniable that he found the other man very attractive. His newly awakened animal instincts meant that his desire was far higher than it had been as a human and it had been healthy to begin with.

All this combined to mean that Sasuke was in a near constant state of frustration. One which he knew the other Senator would be all too happy to help him with. He just hadn't been sure if he was ready to make such a leap yet. Now he was.

"Here you go." Naruto says, coming back a few minutes later with a tray of ice cubes.

That's when Naruto caught the scent of Sasuke's arousal. It was a smell that he was now very familiar with, but it hadn't been this strong before without the blonde touching him. His Mate was excited in a big way and those ruby red eyes were practically smoldering with desire.

"Want me to help you cool off?" The blue eyed Senator asks in a husky voice and Sasuke nods, pulling Naruto onto the bed with him.

"Yes." He answers without hesitation.

"Sorry. I should have warned you about getting overheated. Sometimes I forget how new you still are to all this. You'll learn to regulate your body temperature soon enough automatically." He assures him and places a single ice cube on the other man's chest.

"Good to k-know." Sasuke pants out and shivers when the cold object touches his chest, but God did it feel good.

He sighs in pleasure when he felt Naruto's strong hand gliding the rapidly melting ice cube along his chest. Sasuke closes his eyes and relaxes, just enjoying the moment. It felt natural to be taken care of by the other wolf in this way.

While Sasuke was beginning to relax, Naruto was doing anything but. Naturally, the sight of a semi naked Sasuke was always an exciting one. But a semi naked, WET Sasuke was on a completely different level. He felt himself getting aroused and quickly.

"How's that feel?" He asks.

"Mmm better. Much better." Sasuke murmurs, his eyes still closed.

Naruto smiles. He leans over and captures Sasuke's lips in a heated kiss. The dark haired werewolf responds automatically by returning it and running his fingers through Naruto's spiky golden locks of hair.

"Mmm." He moans into the kiss and opens his eyes which were still ruby red with desire and Naruto saw that Sasuke's teeth were also sharper than normal.

**Warning Lemon**

"I love it when you moan for me." Naruto tells Sasuke after he breaks the kiss and caresses his cheek.

"I like it when you give me something to moan about." Sasuke replies honestly.

"Oh yeah? Well let's make sure you have lots of things to moan. You know I still have those fuzzy handcuffs…" The blue eyed man offers.

"I don't know if I like the idea of being restrained." Sasuke answers with more than a little wariness at that suggestion.

"Don't worry. I wouldn't hurt you. I promise you'll like it. But if you really aren't comfortable with it, you can always say no. I won't mind. Whatever you want. I just want to be with you, always." Naruto assures him.

Sasuke bites his lower lip. He was really fucking turned on and he wanted to be with his blonde. But the thought of being handcuffed, especially after leaving a police station not long ago… was making him more than a little jittery.

"Maybe next time." Sasuke says.

"Alright. Just tell me what you like and what you don't. I want you to enjoy this." Naruto says and he kisses the other man's neck, occasionally sucking or biting lightly.

Sasuke groans. God that felt good. He didn't know what it was about Naruto's mouth being on his neck that drove him so fucking crazy. He just knew that it did. He arches into his soon to be lover in pleasure, letting out a hiss satisfaction when their clothed erections touched.

"I guess you really like that." Naruto says with a smirk and sucks lightly as his hands explore the muscular planes of Sasuke's chest, quickly removing both of their boxers.

His chest was like a work of art. The blonde half believed that some master sculptor had made Sasuke one day and somehow he magically came to life. His body, in Naruto's mind, was absolutely perfect.

He couldn't resist cover his chest in kisses, licks, and love bites. Sasuke sighs in pleasure. The other werewolf was shocked but pleased when he felt Sasuke grab a hold of his arousal and stroke him. It looked like Sasuke was just as eager to explore as he was.

"Fuck that feels good!" Naruto growls in pleasure and Sasuke notices that the other man was starting to wolf out.

"Good." Sasuke replies with more than a hint of smugness as he strokes Naruto faster with one hand and squeezes his ass with the other.

"Sasuke. I want you to sit in my lap." Naruto says, suddenly pulling away from his Mate and sitting Indian Style.

The newer werewolf frowns in confusion. Why had the blonde done that? Why had he pulled away when things were just starting to get interesting? He decides to trust his Mate. He must have something in mind. So he sits in the other man's lap without complaint and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck.

"Such a good Mate." Naruto growls approvingly and kisses him as a reward.

Sasuke moans into the kiss. He couldn't help but feel a search of pride at being called a good Mate. He knew that was ridiculous. It was so fucking primitive. But he didn't care. The darker haired werewolf was basking in the magnificent feeling that Naruto's praise provided him with.

"So are you." Sasuke murmurs, after the kiss ended and smiles once he saw Naruto's dazzling smile.

You would have thought that Sasuke had given him the world. His smile was just one of pure joy. Truly, calling him a good Mate seemed to be what made the blonde happiest.

"I love you. I'm going to prove it to." Naruto whispers in his ear, gliding his hands along his back in a sensual massage.

"I love you to. That feels good." Sasuke says and lays his head on Naruto's shoulder, content just to be caressed for the moment.

"This way I can prepare you and see those beautiful eyes of yours." The other Alpha says.

Sasuke blinks. Prepare him? Wait, Naruto wanted to be in control during their lovemaking. His inner wolf was torn. On one hand, he definitely wanted sex. On the other, he wanted to be in control. He was an Alpha and should be treated as such. The blonde should submit to him, not the other way around.

"Who says you get to be in charge?" Sasuke growls.

"Well I figured it was just kinda assumed. You've submitted to me a couple times before and I've been a werewolf longer. Sasuke, I don't want to fight you over this. Don't challenge my Inner Wolf because I don't know how much I control my instincts if you do. I want to make you feel GOOD. I don't want to hurt you." Naruto says and caresses his cheek.

Sasuke leans into the touch. His pride said, _"Fuck that shit! I only submitted because I didn't want my throat torn out."_ But his human mind tried to reason with him. It didn't matter who took the reigns during sex and besides, just because he let Naruto take charge this time, didn't mean he'd be in control all the time.

"It's hard for me…I'm an Alpha to." Sasuke mutters.

"I know. I know it goes against your instincts to submit. But one of us has to. I've been a werewolf longer, so I have a better shot of keeping my cool. I'll let you top later. I promise." Naruto says.

"Alright." Sasuke says, nodding his head slowly.

That pacified his instincts somewhat. At least his dominance was being recognized in a way. His mind was at war. The urge to be with his mate and the urge to establish dominance. He felt like his body was in the midst of a civil war.

"I love you. Just relax." Naruto says and sucks on his fingers hard.

Sasuke watches. He knew what the blonde was planning to do. But there was just something so damn erotic about watching the blue eyed werewolf's mouth. He knew what that mouth was capable of. Sasuke shivers when he remembered the feeling of that hot mouth wrapped around his cock.

Naruto takes advantage of his and gently spreads Sasuke's legs as much as the position would allow. Then he slides a single digit inside his soon to be lover and Sasuke squirms at the sudden intrusion.

The blonde kisses lover's neck and strokes him to distract him. Sasuke starts panting and bucking into his hand. It felt odd. He had always been the one in control with his previous lovers. It wasn't painful, just…strange at the moment. But then Naruto started kissing his neck and playing with his dick and that pleasure overwhelmed any sense of awkwardness for the moment.

"That's it. Just relax. You have no idea how long I've wanted to be with you this way. Just like how we were always meant to be." Naruto says and kisses Sasuke.

"I want to be with you to." Sasuke murmurs after returning the kiss and squirms when Naruto adds another finger.

Sasuke kisses Naruto's neck and runs his hands over his chest. The blonde squeezes his ass with his other hand as he continues teasing his lover. Suddenly, Sasuke tenses up and lets out a loud moan.

_So good!_ That felt really good. Really, really good. He bucks back against Naruto wanting more of that sensation.

"Found it." Naruto says cheerfully and slides his fingers out of him.

"Tease! Lay the hell down." Sasuke growls at him and Naruto blinks at the unexpected aggressiveness of his Mate.

"Alright." Naruto says and he lays on his back.

Soon his eyes lull to the back of his head. Sasuke had just taking him into his mouth. ALL of him. The blonde couldn't think of anything else other than how fucking good it felt and how beautiful the other werewolf looked at the moment. Those eyes, fuck those eyes were so gorgeous as they looked up at him and his mouth sucked hard on his cock.

"That feels so good." Naruto groans and couldn't resist tugging on his Mate's beautiful dark hair.

Sasuke smirks and purrs darkly with approval. It felt good to be praised by his Mate, really good. So he lavishes him with his tongue and grazes his teeth lightly over the sensitive flesh. Naruto struck him as the type of person who would enjoy an element of danger in the bedroom.

Sasuke was soon proven right. Naruto came hard. He came hard with a howl of absolute bliss.

Naruto blushes. He normally had better control than that. It was just Sasuke was so hot when he did that. He gets up and gently nudges Sasuke so he was on his hands and knees and gets behind him.

"It'll feel good soon, I promise." He whispers in his ear and slowly begins to bury himself inside his gorgeous lover.

_Hot and tight!_ The way Sasuke felt around him felt like pure bliss. Naruto grit his teeth and willed himself to stay still while the other werewolf adjusted to him. He showers Sasuke's back with kisses and gently strokes his arousal.

Sasuke writhes underneath Naruto. He was so fucking big. The kisses felt nice. The Senator was knowledgeable enough about sex to realize it would feel better once Naruto started moving and he had a chance to get used to him. Thanks to the blonde's thoroughness in preparing him, it didn't hurt. It just felt…a bit awkward at the moment.

"It's okay. You can move. You won't break me." Sasuke says in his typically sarcastic attitude.

"Thank God. You feel so good." Naruto growls and slams into his lover.

He remembers where the other man's spot was from his earlier sensual explorations. So the blonde had no trouble finding it again. He thrusts right into it again and again, enjoying the sounds of Sasuke's moans and the feeling of the other werewolf writhing underneath him in pleasure.

Sasuke howls in carnal satisfaction! Fuck! That felt so good. Every time Naruto hit that spot, he swore he was flying and could see stars behind his eyes. He could feel his own release building.

"That feel good?" Naruto whispers into his ear hotly and nibbles as he continues thoroughly ravishing his lover.

"YES!" Sasuke hisses and wiggles his ass back against Naruto encouragingly.

"I'm going to cum." Naruto snarls out in pleasure and Sasuke could only moan in agreement as they both found their release together.

Naruto slides out of his new lover and lays down. He pulls Sasuke into his arms and nuzzles his neck. _Perfect._ Everything was as it should be.

**End of Lemon**

"Wow." Sasuke pants as he tries to catch his breath.

"Yeah. That was amazing." Naruto says and brushes the bangs out of his lover's eyes.

Sasuke couldn't agree more. which was probably why he fell asleep in Naruto's arms so easily.

* * *

The next morning they head to the Senate, only to be ambushed quickly. "Did you hear the news?!" It was Suigetsu.

"What news? Sasuke asks in confusion, wondering what his colleague was babbling about.

"Some supernatural bigot turned himself in. He confessed to killing that werewolf. You guys are off the hook!" The white haired man says.

Naruto and Sasuke blink. Could it really be true? They rushed to the newest tv and turned it on. There was a breaking news banner that said the following.

**_"Local man turns himself in after confessing to the murder of Kovu, a werewolf."_ **

"That can't be it. It can't be that easy. It's really over?" Sasuke asks in shock and Naruto looks just as flabbergasted as his lover.

"I guess it is?" The blonde replies, not at all convinced either.

Suigetsu pats them on the back. He congratulates them and tells them not to worry about it. The two look at each other and breathe a sigh of relief. Well at least they weren't potential murder suspects anymore.

They part ways and head into their offices. Sasuke receives a text from Itachi and reads it.

**_Someone turned themselves in for the murder. Don't let your guard down though. This was too easy. It has trap written all over it. - Itachi._ **

Sasuke sighs. He couldn't help but agree with his elder brother. This really was too easy. Could it really be that simple?

* * *

On his way to his office, Naruto feels a prick to the back of his neck. He goes to touch it, thinking it was a mosquito or something, but then his eyes glaze over and he collapses on the floor.

The blonde didn't know this yet, but he had just been darted. He'd been darted with a powerful tranquilizer. Danzo had caught wind of Sasuke's plan to take his spot as the Senate Majority Leader and he was not pleased about it.

So he had come up with a simple solution. He'd kidnap Naruto and force Sasuke to retract his bid for leadership. It was obvious that the new werewolf was in love with him. This was the easiest way to maintain power.

"Sorry about this big guy. Nothing personal." Someone says to Naruto and drags him off.

His vision was blurry. He couldn't see who was dragging him. The blue eyed Senator struggles valiantly, but it was no use. That just made the drug spread through his system faster. Soon he loses consciousness completely.

"You know what to do." Sai says once he drags Naruto out to the getaway car and pays the driver for his silence.

"Got it. He's not going to kill him, is he? It's one thing to rough him up. It's another to actually kill someone." The driver says.

"Right now, we aren't planning on it. It depends how much trouble he gives us though. That's not really any of your business though. You are already an accessory to kidnapping. That would be bad enough on its own of course. But you are helping to kidnap a Senator. Do you have any idea how much jail time you would get , if you tried to rat us out? And that is of course assuming that we would allow you to live in the first place." Sai asks in a far too cheerful voice that made the driver's blood run cold.

"Right. Right. None of my business. Got it. I won't tell a soul. I promise. I swear on my mother's grave." He says and Sai nods approvingly, walking off to find a place where he could place that private phone call.

* * *

"Danzo, it's Sai." He says into his phone and the Senate Majority Leader picks up his call almost instantly, hearing those words.

"Is it done?" He demands to know.

"It's done. The driver is taking him away now. We got him. I'm sure Sasuke will back down once he realizes he can have his lover or the leadership, but he can't have both. He does seem rather attached to the idiotic wolf." The vampire observes.

Danzo raises an eyebrow. It almost sounded like the vampire might have feelings for the new werewolf. Oh well. It wasn't his business. Sai was smart enough to know what would happen to him if he was dumb enough to cross Danzo. Sai wasn't that foolish.

"Excellent. Everything is going exactly according to plan then. As always, it is a pleasure doing business with you." Danzo says and hangs up.

Sai frowns. Danzo could be such an arrogant son of a bitch. He hung up before the vampire could respond. He was easily over three times the other man's age. Why didn't children have any respect for their elders anymore? It wasn't like the old days.

He sighs and looks at the Senate building. Sai couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt. Sasuke had always fought on behalf of supernatural rights. Yet, here he was, helping Danzo to kidnap his lover.

"I shouldn't feel guilty. I'm doing him a favor. He can back out of his leadership bid and still live." The dark haired supernatural murmurs to himself.

Besides there was always the chance this would drive them apart, when the truth came out. Sai wondered if perhaps he couldn't win the other man over. He might be able to turn him. A werewolf vampire hybrid could be most interesting.

He heads to the Library of Congress to do some research. The vampire was sure that it had to have been done at least a few times before and if it had, odds are he would be able to determine this by doing a little digging in the archives.

"Things are about to get very interesting." He says as he walks inside the library and goes off to do his research.


	12. They Have a Website?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolves and their allies mount a rescue mission to save Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Chapter Notation: Came up with the name West State Street. I wanted something generic. It is not based off any real life location in particular. This is the battle chapter. It is mildly to moderately graphic. I didn't feel it was gory enough to require warnings. My apologies to anyone who is squeamish and disagrees.

A few hours later, Sasuke heads out of his office to go find Naruto. He frowns, when he didn't see the bubbly blonde waiting for him by his car. That wasn't like him.

For a werewolf, Naruto was a lot like a golden retriever. He was always waiting to greet Sasuke rather enthusiastically. He tries to catch his scent and growls in annoyance when he realizes it was several hours old. Something was up. That's when he got a call.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Yes, is this Sasuke Uchiha?" He hears an unfamiliar voice say on the other end of the line.

"Yes, it is. Who is this?" The Senator inquires.

There was a long pause on the other line. Sasuke knew the man hadn't hung up. He could still hear him breathing. As the seconds ticked by, the hair on the back of his head started standing up. Instinct told him this wasn't good.

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is we have your boyfriend. You know the blonde werewolf? Yeah, that one. If you want to see him alive again, you'll retract your bid for leadership. That's all you got to do. If you do that, no one needs to get hurt." The other man says.

"And if I don't retract it?" Sasuke demands.

"Then I guess you'll have to find someone else to play fetch with, Juliet. Because Romeo here, will be sleeping with the fishes." The kidnapper says.

Sasuke bites back a snarl. He needed to maintain his composure. Going into an animalistic rage, wouldn't help him find Naruto. He would find Naruto and then rip this dumbfuck's throat out. He could feel his teeth lengthening into lethal canines at the thought.

"How do I know you'll keep your word? For that matter, how do I even know you really have him?" Sasuke growls.

"Good point. Well I guess I don't mind if you talk to your puppy. Hang on." Sasuke hears the man handing the phone to someone.

"SASUKE! Don't do it. They'll kill me anyway! I'm at West S-" The blonde begins to tell him where he was, but he was cut off.

Sasuke would a loud SMACK in the background. His eyes bleed red. Someone had just hit Naruto. They were going to pay for attacking HIS Mate. There was going to be nothing left of them, when the Uchiha got his claws on them.

"Sorry. I guess you are the brains in this relationship. Stupid blondes, huh? They just don't know when to shut up. So you have one day to decide. If you don't withdraw your bid by Noon tomorrow, well I guess I'm going to put him to sleep." He says and hangs up on Sasuke.

The young werewolf quickly calls Itachi. Thankfully, his brother picks up almost immediately. Sasuke sighs in relief at this.

"Someone's kidnapped Naruto. Can you trace a call that was just made on my cell?" He demands.

"Someone's kidnapped Naruto?! Possibly. Hurry, get here as soon as you can. We need to move fast. Do we know who did it?" Itachi asks.

"I don't know who was on the phone. But they said that I had to retract my bid for leadership by tomorrow, or they will kill Naruto. That means Danzo is behind it. I'd bet my life on it." Sasuke growls and he gets into his car, immediately driving to Itachi's place.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sasuke practically bursts open the door. He was knocking on it so hard, that it almost broke. Mercifully, Itachi was waiting and let him in, almost immediately.

"Give me the phone. I'll see what I can do." The elder Uchiha says and Sasuke does exactly that.

"The kidnapper let me on the phone for a short while. Naruto said West S… So he's being kept on some street with the name West in it or some building." His brother says.

"That narrows it down some, but not enough to find him before tomorrow." Itachi says as he fiddles with the phone.

"I got a signal. 248 West State Street. Call your pack. I wouldn't be surprised if this guy wasn't alone. Danzo is a coward. He had six werewolves attack a human. If he suspects you might find Naruto, there will likely be far more than that on the case." He says.

Sasuke gets on the computer. He goes to the pack's website. (Idly, he mused it was hilarious that werewolves actually had pack websites, but this was the modern area, everyone was wired into the Net). He sends out an SOS to his pack and all packs allied with Naruto.

**_HELP NEEDED IMMEDIATELY,_ **

**_Anyone who is able and allied in any way with the werewolf pack run by Naruto Uzumaki and/or Sasuke Uchiha, is requested to come to 248 West State Street immediately, two hours from now. Come prepared for a run._ **

**_Sasuke Uchiha._ **

"You're kidding me, right? They have a website?" Itachi asks and raises an eyebrow.

"It's a Hell of a lot faster than calling them individually. I gave them two hours. I don't want to wait longer, but I don't to go in half cocked either. Run means fight in wolfese." Sasuke mutters an explaination.

"Yes, Naruto would be most disappointed in you, if you went in half cocked." Itachi teases him.

Sasuke growls. Now really wasn't the time for bad puns. He gives Itachi a dirty look and begins grabbing some guns and ammo to give to other pack members. He might be a werewolf now, but that was no reason not to go in prepared. Sasuke would fight in his animal form. After everything Danzo had done, the youngest Uchiha felt he deserved a more personal touch.

* * *

Elsewhere, Naruto glares at the man who had just struck him. He hears a cold sadistic laugh. The kind of laugh that would chill you to the bone. The blonde didn't even have to look up to know who it was. It had to be Danzo.

"You didn't actually think he was going to let you tell Sasuke were you where, did you? You really are such a dumb mutt. I'm at a loss for what Sasuke sees in you." He observes.

"Sasuke loves me. I get how that would confuse someone like you. The last time you got laid, Russia was still called the Soviet Union." Naruto snarls at him.

Danzo places a hand over his heart, as if he was hurt. He walks over to Naruto and smacks him with his cane. If Sasuke kept his word, he wouldn't kill the blonde. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to take the opportunity to enjoy roughing him up.

"How very clever, for a middle schools student. You see, I wouldn't particularly care about you, if it wasn't for Sasuke. I can't have him challenging me. I knew that he was going to be an issue, when he stepped in on behalf of that stupid witch. I just didn't think he'd be this much of a nuisance. Then again, that is what Uchihas do best." The elderly Senator observes.

Naruto glares at him. Maybe he should try to come up with a way to piss him off more. If he kept him talking, that might give Sasuke the time he needed to figure out where he was.

"Sounds like you're jealous. Jealous that they don't have to terrify people into 'supporting' them. Can't blame people for wanting to bolt. You've been nothing short of a tyrant for decades. Of course they'd be willing to jump ship as soon as someone had the balls to challenge you." The blonde taunts him.

"You know nothing!" Danzo says and slams his cane to the back of the blonde's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Danzo, you are going to kill him if you keep that up." Sai says, having followed the drivers to the hideout after grabbing a few books out of the Library of Congress.

"I don't actually care. Sasuke heard his voice. As long as he assumes he's alive and withdraws his leadership bid, it doesn't matter what happens to the fleabag. Granted, covering up the deaths of two Senators is going to be a headache in the short run. But in the long run, it will work out nicely. It will also severely weaken two werewolf packs." Danzo reasons.

Sai's lips curl back in displeasure. He wanted to see about changing Sasuke into a hybrid. The books indicated it was possible. The youngest Uchiha certainly seemed strong enough to survive the transition.

The vampire cared little whether Naruto died or not, but Sasuke was another matter. Danzo had said two dead Senators. That meant he was planning to kill Sasuke no matter what he did.

"Do you have something you wish to say to me, Bloodsucker?" Danzo demands.

"Oh there are several things that I'd like to say. My heart may no longer beat, but at least I'm not the REAL walking corpse here." The vampire snarls.

The two men were about to launch into more verbal insults or possibly even a fight, when a blood chilling chorus of howls filled the nighttime air. There was no mistaken those howls for anything what they were. They were wolf howls.

"Damn it. They must have found us. Tell our men and creatures to prepare to fight. This could get bloody. So you should feel right at home." Danzo says as he picks up his gun, that was filled with silver bullets.

* * *

Outside the building, two very large packs and three medium sized ones had surrounded the place. To put it simply, that was a lot of werewolves. Some were In their animal forms. Others had decided to take a more modern approach and gone in their human forms, but were armed.

"Naruto was kidnapped. He's being held hostage. I know that I am asking you all to take a great risk. If you go in on this rescue mission, there is a chance you might not make it out of that building alive. I will not hold it against anyone who chooses not to go in." Sasuke states, in his wolf form.

Some wolves choose to stay outside, in case anyone escapes. About three quarters choose to be the 'hunting team.' They dart inside.

The wolves were soon driven into a frenzy. They could smell 'enemy wolves', vampires, and the scent of death. It looked like even some zombies had been employed by Danzo.

"Everyone keep your calm. We are here to rescue Naruto. Let's get him and get out. The witches will take care of the clean up." Sasuke mutters.

He was grateful that Karin's coven had signed up for the site. After saving her from Danzo, her coven felt like they owed him. Yeah, he was calling in that favor now.

"SHIT! ZOMBIE!" One of the werewolves in his human form says and tries to run, but he slips and falls.

The zombie was on him in a flash. Before anyone could blink, it was tearing into him. The wolf never had a chance. Thankfully, Gaara shot the zombie in the head before it could get to anyone else.

"The scent of blood is going to attract its friends and the vampires. Probably the other werewolves as well." Sasuke warns.

Sasuke was proven right. Soon Danzo's attack force meets them. They were outnumbered, but being inside meant there was only so much maneuverability.

Sasuke snarls as he tears into a vampire that lunged at him. He smelled Naruto. More importantly, he smelled Naruto's blood. He had to get to him. No fucking vampire was going to get in his way.

Instinct took over. He slammed the vampire on the ground and tore out his throat. Nothing was going to keep him from saving his mate.

"HOWWWLLL!" The black werewolf howls in pain when he was attacked from behind by well actually, he didn't know what that was exactly…some type of troll?

"GET AWAY FROM OUR ALPHA!" Another werewolf cries out and jumps on the trolls back, biting into the beast's side.

Sasuke watches in horror. That wolf was barely a teenager, if that. He wouldn't stand a chance against a beast of that size.

BANG! A short rang out. It was Mei. She had shot the troll in the head and it fell over dead. Sasuke blinks.

"I knew there was a reason, I loved this woman." Itachi says with a smile.

The sounds of snarls, growls, howls, and hisses were heard. Gunshots were ringing out all over the place. The floors became slick with blood. Sasuke realized with a sickening horror, that he didn't know how much of that blood belonged to his friends and how much belonged to Danzo's minions.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke calls out desperately to his Mate.

When he didn't hear a response, he felt even more frightened. He could smell Naruto's blood. He knew the blonde had at least been hurt, but the question was how badly. Was he even still alive?

He follows the scent until he reaches a room. Sasuke snarls when he saw Danzo. Naruto was chained to the wall and unconscious. Sasuke saw that he was bleeding heavily from the head, but he could still hear the heartbeat.

"You know anyone that died today, that's on you. You could have just withdrawn and everyone would have lived. But I suppose that would have been too easy for you. Uchihas always have to be difficult." He says and pulls out his gun.

"Don't bullshit me. You would have killed Naruto and me either way. You've always hated Supernaturals. You fucking specieist!" Sasuke growls at him.

Danzo looks at the rather large wolf with its demonic eyes. It was hard to believe such a vile creature could transform into a man. He didn't care though. He'd end this now.

"Are those your final words?" Danzo demanded.

"No, but you should choose yours carefully." Sasuke says as he lunges at Danzo, pinning him to the ground.

His jaws snap at the man who was thrashing underneath him. Sasuke was going to kill this man. Danzo deserved to die. He had threatened his Mate and harmed his pack. Every instinct in him was screaming at him to eliminate this threat.

"Should have chosen them more carefully." Danzo says as he fires off a shot at Sasuke.

Sasuke manages to jump off him at the last second, but it still goes straight into his arm. The werewolf snarls in pain and sinks to his knees in agony. He could smell the silver burning through the flesh of his arm.

"You've had this coming for decades. You seem to forget that you are the prey and not the hunter." Sai tells Danzo, sneaking up behind him and holding him firmly against his chest.

Sasuke blinks. Sai was HELPING him? The werewolf looks at him in confusion.

"He's your kill, Sasuke. Drink with me." He offers.

The Uchiha wasn't going to drink anything, but he was going to rip Danzo's throat out. He lunges at the man who was being held by Sai and sinks his fangs into his vulnerable throat tearing it apart.

Sai actually seems rather pleased about this. That disturbed Sasuke, but not enough to make sure this son of a bitch was dead. He saw the vampire draining Danzo. He could hear the man's screams of agony as he died. Finally, Sasuke releases what was left of his throat from his jaws.

"You will make such a wonderful vampire. You already have a natural killer instinct. " Sai says with a smile.

"What are you talking about? I'm a werewolf, not a vampire." Sasuke says and suddenly he wonders if Sai was entirely sane.

"You can be both. I researched it. Besides, it doesn't look like Naruto is going to be around much longer. I have centuries of experience in the art of carnal pleasure. I think we would be rather compatible. As you can see, we do make a good team." He explains and gestures to Danzo's corpse.

Sasuke's eyes widen in horror. He shifts back to his human from and frees Naruto. The Uchiha darts off. He had to get Naruto some help.

* * *

"Karin! I need you!" Sasuke says as he races outside and finds the red head.

"Oh God. Sasuke, I'm so sorry. But I can't bring people back from the dead!" Karin tells him.

"He's not dead. He's just unconscious with a really bad head injury. Can you stabilize him, long enough to get you both to the hospital?" Sasuke asks.

Karin nods. She places her hands over the blonde's head. Slowly but surely, they glowed green and Sasuke could see Karin's head was now bleeding badly.

"I'll drive us to the hospital. WITCHES! Make sure our people get out and then destroy that place. We don't want to leave any evidence." Sasuke yells at them and quickly gets them both in the car, speeding towards the hospital.

"HELP! I NEED DOCTORS. WE HAVE TWO SEVERE HEAD INJURY CASES HERE!" Sasuke bellows once in the emergency room.

That did the trick. Quickly some doctors rush out and wheel Karin and Naruto off for treatment. Sasuke bit his lip. He didn't like not being able to go with them. But he knew the doctors would never allow it and even if they did, he wouldn't be helping Naruto and Karin. He'd just be distracting the health care professionals from doing what they needed to do to save them.

* * *

About an hour later, Itachi, Mei, and Gaara arrived at the hospital. Sasuke sighs in relief. He was grateful not to be alone anymore. It was horrible, waiting. Knowing that there was nothing he could do for his lover, made him feel so powerless.

"How heavy were the causalities on our side?" Sasuke whispers to Gaara.

"Considering we were rescuing one person, high. But overall we lost 17 wolves. We probably saved at least ten times that much by taking out that speciest." The red head whispers back.

Sasuke sighs. He mentally winces at the loss of that many wolves. He knew it was selfish, but he would have done it anyway. He would have conducted the rescue mission knowing 17 people would die, to save Naruto. Naruto was just his everything.

"Don't feel guilty. You warned them if they went in, they might not make it out." Itachi says consolingly and places his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I do feel guilty. I can't help it. I feel even more guilty knowing that if I had to do it again, I would. I'd chose Naruto over the lives of 17 other people. What kind of monster does that make me?" Sasuke whispers to his brother.

"An honest one. Don't be too hard on yourself. They chose to fight for him. Don't belittle their sacrifice by pretending that you forced them to do it." Itachi says and Sasuke nods with a heavy sigh.

Gaara paces. His best friend was in there. Naruto was fighting for his life. But none of them could do anything but wait. Not to mention there was a witch in there, who also was also injured.

The red headed werewolf didn't completely understand how her gift worked. But he knew that on some level, she could absorb another's sickness briefly and heal them. It was such a double edged sword. She could heal, but only to the extent that she was willing to hurt herself to do it.

"They will be alright. I know Naruto and Karin. They are both fighters." Mei says and the men nod.

"Sasuke, your arm." Itachi gasps when he notices the brutally mangled limb.

"I got hit with a silver bullet. I guess I should go and get it treated while we wait." Sasuke says and goes to find a doctor.

Itachi nods. He was stunned at how his brother had been able to bare what was surely an enormous amount of pain with such ease. Gaara seems to realize what direction the older Uchiha's thoughts were going. He decides to take pity on him and explain.

"His Mate is in danger. To werewolves, our Mate and cubs are everything to us. While our Mate is in danger, you would be surprised at how much pain we will be able to tolerate to save them. It's likely his worry prevented him from feeling the pain while waiting." The werewolf explains.

"Oh I see. Well that's very romantic in morbid way." The Governor muses and the Alpha werewolf nods in agreement.

It had always been that way though. That was just how werewolves were loyal. Their Mate, their cubs, and the pack was everything to them. They didn't know how to be any other way. Some humans understood that. Most did not.

* * *

A few hours later, Sasuke is done getting his treatment. He asks the doctor about Naruto. He's told that the blonde is stabilized.

That was all Sasuke needed to hear. He rushed into that room. You would have thought Sasuke could turn into a cheetah, instead of a wolf. The Uchiha was really that fast.

"Naruto?" He calls out gently.

"Sasuke." The blonde replies with a pained smile and his Mate was by his side in an instant.

"I'm so sorry. If I had any idea he was going to target you like that, I never would have tried to take his leadership position." Sasuke murmurs.

Naruto shakes his head. He wouldn't allow his Mate to blame himself for this. Danzo had to be stopped. Sasuke had the balls to challenge him. He was proud of his Mate, not upset.

"Don't ever be sorry for standing up to an asshole. What happened while I was out? Did everyone make it out alive?" The blue eyed werewolf dares himself to ask.

He sighs. The blonde immediately saw the pained expression on his face. It was at that moment that Naruto knew. He just knew. Someone had died to save him.

"How many?" He asks.

"Seventeen. I told them before we rushed in, that some might not make it out alive. Itachi says not to blame myself, but…" Sasuke trails off, he knew he wouldn't be able to finish that sentence without breaking down.

He couldn't break down. Sasuke had to be strong for his Mate. Naruto was the one who nearly died. The dark werewolf would keep it together for the blonde's sake. He had to.

"Bastard, that's not your fault and you know it. Don't you dare blame yourself for it." Naruto says.

"Yeah. You're right." Sasuke says, though he doesn't sound convinced.

Naruto sighs. He reaches over and pulls Sasuke in for a deep kiss. He didn't know what he would have done, if positions were reversed. The blonde figured he would be a nervous wreck.

"You are going to want to turn on the tv." Itachi, Gaara, and Mei say as they walk into the room.

Sasuke breaks the kiss and raises an eyebrow. He flicks on the tv and blinks. That didn't take long.

**_"Tragedy has struck. It seems that Senate Majority Leader Danzo and his staff were having some sort of meeting on West State Street and an explosion happened. It's believed that it was faulty pipes." The reporter sighs sadly and then continues on as a scene of the burning building can be seen in the background._ **

**_"The bodies were completely obliterated. The only way they were identified was through dental records. Flags are flying at half mast at Congress right now and a Memorial Service will be held next Friday. It is open to the public to attend." A news anchor says and information about the Memorial Service is displayed at the bottom of the screen._ **

"A gas explosion?" Sasuke asks.

"What can I say? The witches know what they are doing. They'll never know that it was us. They'll all think it was an accident." Itachi tells him.

"Good. Remind me to put Karin on my Christmas shopping list." Sasuke says with a smirk.

"I hear that witches really like their candles." Itachi suggests.

Sasuke laughs. He didn't know why it was so hilarious at the moment. It just was. Maybe it was just his body's way of releasing the tension. They had finally done it. Danzo was dead. Naruto was safe. Most of the werewolves were safe and it looked like Karin would also be okay. It was truly a miracle.

The youngest Uchiha knew that the true test would be the next day. How was he ever going to keep a straight face when people were talking about Danzo's unexpected demise tomorrow? He takes a deep breath and was suddenly grateful for the fact he had a skilled poker face. He was going to need it.


	13. Power Couples

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five years later, everyone's favorite power couples are still going strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all enjoy the grand final of Animal Magnetism. Oh and if you're interested, please do feel free to check out my other stories.
> 
> Chapter Notation: This takes place five years after the previous chapter.

It was a beautiful spring day. The Sun was shinning, the skies were clear, the birds were chirping, the flowers were blossoming, and the werewolf packs were gathering. The packs were gathering because today was a very big day. Two Alphas were getting married.

"I really am sorry that my campaign took up so much time. You two didn't have to put off your wedding this long." Itachi says to Sasuke as he helps the man adjust his tie.

"It's fine. This just proves to the public that we are very committed to each other. We've been together for five years. No one can say that we rushed into this. Besides, the wedding is more a formality than anything. We are already Mates and to me that matters more than a piece of paper." Sasuke replies with a smile.

Itachi nods. It was hard to believe. His baby brother was all grown up and getting married today. Granted that he was already Mated, but still. The elder Uchiha couldn't help but feel a little guilty. His presidential campaign had been a rather demanding one. Sasuke and Naruto had both stumped for him repeatedly out on the campaign trail.

Everyone had thought he was crazy. Itachi was extremely young to be running for President. But despite that, he had won. It probably helped that Mei was at his side and a far more experienced politician than he was. (The two of them had married, shortly before he declared that he was going to run).

"That's true. Tell me, how did you manage to make sure that Naruto wouldn't try to sneak a peek while we are getting you ready?" He asks in amusement.

"I told him that if he wanted to enjoy our Honeymoon together, he had better not jinx us by trying to see me before the wedding." The younger Uchiha says.

Itachi chuckles. He imagined that a large part of the reason why Sasuke was going through the formality of a wedding was for public appearances and because the idea of a Honeymoon was appealing to him. The President glances at the clock, in about a half hour his brother would be married.

"It was nice of Sai to offer to be your wedding photographer." Itachi comments.

"Mhm. I think he feels a little guilty about helping to kidnap Naruto and trying to turn me into some werewolf-vampire hybrid. His heart is in the right place, I think. He just fell in with the wrong crowd. Besides, he learned his lesson." Sasuke says with a smirk as he remembered that incident.

_"Wait so you are telling me that he actually held Danzo while you ripped his throat out because he wants to turn you into a hybrid?! Sai wants to be with you?!" Naruto demanded in outrage._

_Sasuke winced. Yeah, it might not have been his brightest idea to tell Naruto the truth about Sai. But he didn't want to keep any secrets from his mate. So he just nodded and tried his best to explain._

_"Yeah. I told him no. I'm with you and I don't have any interest in becoming a hybrid. He seems to have backed off. I wouldn't worry about it." The Uchiha told him._

_Naruto was Naruto though. He marched down the halls of Congress until he found Sai's office. He barged in without knocking and a very anxious Uchiha followed him. This might not end well._

_"I'm glad you helped Sasuke. But if you EVER try to steal MY MATE again, I will rip your fangs out. Got it, bloodsucker?!" Naruto snarled at him._

_The transformation was rather stunning. Naruto was still in his human form, but his teeth were those of a wolf. His eyes were a different color and the whisker like markings on his cheeks were now more jagged. Sasuke was also nearly positive that the blonde was now much bigger than he had been a few minutes ago._

_"Really, Naruto? Isn't it beneath you to use such a slur? Of course I made the offer. He's very desirable. Clearly, Sasuke would have made an excellent vampire or even a hybrid. But he seems to want you. Oh and don't you threaten me. I have hundreds of years of combat experience on you." The vampire warned him._

_That set off a fight. By the end of it, the entire office was in ruins. All Sasuke could do was watch in horror. Finally, several hours later, it was over. Suffice to say, Naruto definitely won that one and Sai never made the mistake of hitting on Sasuke again._

"I would imagine so. Where are you going on your Honeymoon?" Itachi asks curiously.

"London." Sasuke replies.

"I suppose that makes sense. He does want to show off his _Big Ben."_ His elder brother says with a smirk and Sasuke swats him for that.

Itachi makes a crack about the Secret Service. Sasuke just rolls his eyes. His brother heads off with him, leading Sasuke down the aisle.

Naruto and Sasuke had agreed that Sasuke would be the one to walk down the aisle. This was mostly because Sasuke was more graceful than Naruto. They didn't want the blonde to trip in the Rose Garden during the ceremony and have that be splayed all over the internet.

Most of Congress, the White House Staff, and many members of the Press where there. In all, Sasuke wouldn't have been surprised if over a thousand people were in attendance. None off that mattered to him though. Only Naruto did.

"Wow." Naruto says as he stands at the golden alter that had red and white roses woven into it, next to the Preacher.

Sasuke was wearing a navy blue tux. It perfectly brought out his dark eyes and flattered his fair skin. It also caressed his lithe muscular form. Naruto loved it and couldn't wait to tear it off of the other werewolf. He felt his teeth elongating.

Itachi was leading Sasuke down the aisle at a rather dignified pace. The two brothers were the very definition of grace. He wondered if everyone in that family was just naturally that ethereal.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." The preacher begins.

Sasuke's eyes transform from obsidian black to ruby red. It was a not so subtle warning. If anyone dared to say anything, he was probably going to rip their throat out. Thankfully, the audience remained mercifully quiet.

"Wonderful. Do you Naruto Uzumaki take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? To love and honor, for all your days…until death do you part?" The man asks.

"I do! Believe it." Naruto says with a smile and Sasuke shakes his head at the blonde's catchphrase.

Well the crowd got a kick out of it. It had been his campaign slogan for Senate after all. Everyone got that reference.

"Well that was very…enthusiastic. Sasuke Uchiha, do you take Naruto Uzumaki to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? To love and honor, for all your days…until death do you part?" The middle aged man continues.

"I do." Sasuke says with a smile.

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee wed. You may kiss your husband." The preacher says with more than a trace of amusement.

Naruto didn't waste any time. He grabs Sasuke and kisses him passionately. He completely ignored the gasps and catcalls from the massive audience. (Gaara and Itachi gave the loudest catcalls(.

Sasuke returns the kiss and wraps his arms around Naruto's neck, pulling the blonde werewolf closer. That was Naruto. For a Senator, he really didn't give a fuck about what was considered proper and what wasn't. Sasuke knew he was getting too excited by the kiss though when he felt his teeth get longer. So the Uchiha ends it.

"Awe why'd you stop?" Naruto whispers hotly in his ear.

Sasuke flashes him a fang-tastic smile. Naruto sees it and ohhhs. So that was why. He smiles and gestures for Sasuke to throw the first bouquet.

They had both gone with bouquets, as garter belts were just a bridge too far for both of them. While flowers were a little embarrassing, it was more acceptable than the garter belts to the werewolves.

Sasuke throws the bouquet into the crowd. He blinks when it lands on Suigetsu's head. He didn't see that one coming.

"Thanks, Sasuke!" The white haired man replies and smacks his own forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Sorry. I wasn't aiming for anyone in particular." The younger Uchiha apologizes as Naruto throws his flowers into the crowd.

This time the women were like a pack of wolves after that set of flowers. Sasuke blinks. Women could be quite vicious when it came to catching the bouquet it seemed. Finally, Karin emerges victorious. The witch looked rather shocked. Suigetsu bounded over. Sasuke blinks, hmm. It looked like that bouquet thing actually worked.

"Right. Well that was…interesting. Wanna go cut the cake, bastard?" Naruto asks with a smile.

"Probably a good idea. Half of the audience is made up of werewolves. There's a reason why it's called wolfing down your food." He muses and heads off with Naruto to do exactly that.

The cake was massive. Naruto actually hoisted Sasuke up over his shoulders to help the other man cut it. It was that big. Naruto had gotten them a white cake, with rainbow frosted flowers and a red filling in the center. The blonde did love his colors.

"Alright. I got it. Catch me." Sasuke says as he jumps down and is caught by his lover.

"Always." Naruto says and leans in for a kiss.

He didn't expect to get a piece of cake shoved in his face. The blonde blinks. His lover could be such a sneaky bastard sometimes!

"Oh so that's how you wanna play it!' Naruto exclaims and Sasuke wiggles out of his hold and runs off.

The blonde chases after him with some cake in his hands. He was going to get him! The blue eyed werewolf does what werewolves do best. He stalks his very sexy prey and he pounces.

"Oh come on, Naruto. You know that's going to be all over front pages of every newspaper and website tomorrow, right?" Sasuke says, squirming underneath him.

"Don't care, you started it." Naruto says and he bites down lightly on his Mating Mark, sucking on it lightly.

"Nnhh N-Naruto, that's not fair." Sasuke pants.

Naruto didn't care though. He was just happy to have finally claimed his Mate in every way possible. Now Sasuke was his in the werewolf way and the human way. That and he looked so fucking hot in his tux.

"Neither was shoving cake in my face." He mutters and brushes the bangs away from the dark haired werewolf's eyes.

"It's tradition and it was funny." Sasuke snickers and Naruto grumbles, shoving cake in Sasuke's face.

"Alright. I deserved that. I guess I should just be glad you aren't wearing an orange tux." Sasuke says as he tries to lick his face clean.

Naruto gives Sasuke a dirty look. He really didn't see why Sasuke objected to the color orange so much. It was a great color!

"Besides, I like the black on you. It brings out your eyes." Sasuke says with a smile and Naruto shakes his head in amusement.

He couldn't stay mad at his Mate. The blonde smiles and stands up. He offers his hand to the other Alpha, pulling him up.

"Thanks. Guess we should probably get in our first dance as a married couple." Sasuke suggests and Naruto nods in agreement, heading off to the dance floor with him.

Sasuke wraps his arms around Naruto's waist. The blonde throws his own around his lover's neck. It seemed that Sasuke had decided he was going to lead this time. Naruto didn't mind. He was far more interested in gazing at those beautiful, ruby red orbs than anything else.

The two sway to the music for a few minutes. Then they hear a clink of wine glasses. They both look over and notice that everyone else had gone to he table to sit down. It looked like Itachi was going to make a toast, so they headed over.

"Thank you all for coming today. I'm sure it means the world to my little brother and to Naruto. I must admit that I was surprised by their relationship at first. I didn't know that Sasuke preferred to take a walk on the wild side. But I have witnessed their love only grow over the years. I couldn't be happier for you Sasuke. Oh and Naruto, do take it easy on him. It would look rather awkward if either of you returned to Congress with a limp or claw marks on your back." Itachi finishes cheerfully.

"Itachi." Sasuke warns him with a growl.

"Welcome to the family." Kushina says and squeezes Sasuke tightly in a hug.

"Thank you. C-Can't breathe though." Sasuke squeaks out and the red head slowly loosens her grip.

Minato watches with amusement. He pats Naruto on the back. He was very happy for his son. The older werewolf just hoped his mate didn't accidentally smother Naruto's Mate to death before the Honeymoon. That would be terribly unfortunate.

"Welcome to the family." Minato says with a smile and Sasuke nods.

* * *

The next day, Naruto and Sasuke arrived in London. It was beautiful. But even the ancient castles couldn't hold a candle to the beauty that was his Mate. (Well at least not in Naruto's mind). He gets them to the hotel rather quickly and locks the door behind them.

"Here let me help you get out of that tux. It must be murder in this heat." Naruto murmurs and gets behind Sasuke.

"Yes, I'm sure that's the only reason you want me out of it." Sasuke says with a smirk and Naruto starts sliding it off of his lover.

The blonde had always hated formal dress codes, but he was used to having to get out of these things. He worked in Congress. It was a hazard of the job.

If Naruto had his way, he would just chain Sasuke to the bed. Sasuke could just lay around naked all day. If he got cold, he could cover up with some blankets. The thought of being able to have him anytime he wanted, without having to bother with taking off clothes was rather appealing. He wondered if the dark haired Senator might indulge him.

**Warning Lemon**

"Well it's not the only reason." Naruto concedes as he licks the Mating Mark and tugs off Sasuke's pants and boxers.

"Nhh. You know it's not really fair if I'm the only one who is naked." Sasuke muses.

"Yeah. Good point." Naruto says and quickly strips.

The blond leads Sasuke over to a rather tall mirror. He looks at his husband curiously. Sasuke didn't really get it.

"Look how beautiful we look together." The blue eyed werewolf says as he kisses Sasuke heatedly.

Well now Sasuke got it. That was new. He glances at the mirror as they kissed. It was gorgeous mix of contrasts. His dark hair against Naruto's golden tresses. Naruto's blue eyes and his currently ruby red ones. Sasuke's fair skin and the blonde's sun kissed tan. They couldn't be anymore different and yet they fit together so perfectly.

"Mmm you're right." Sasuke replies after breaking the kiss.

He decides to get a little revenge. Sasuke kisses the Mating Mark. He ghosts the fingertips of one hand over Naruto's muscular chest and grabs his Mate into his other, stroking him. The younger Uchiha couldn't help but smirk when he heard Naruto's groans of pleasure.

"Have I ever told you that you are a really evil fucking tease sometimes?" Naruto growls lustfully.

"You might have mentioned it once or twice." Sasuke says with a smirk.

That's when Naruto decided to get his own "revenge." He drops to his knees and takes his Mate into his mouth. Sasuke's pants and moans. There were very few things that could compete with the exquisite ecstasy that was being sucked off by his lover.

Hot and wet. Naruto knew how to use his tongue to. Somehow the blonde could graze his teeth over the sensitive flesh, without drawing blood or biting him. That always drove Sasuke crazy. The Uchiha runs his fingers through his lover's hair and does his best not to give into the impulse to fuck the blonde's throat raw.

"Oh God! Naurto!" He howls in pleasure.

Naruto smirks around Sasuke's cock. He was just so fucking beautiful when he was like this. When Sasuke completely let his guard down and just let himself enjoy the moment.

The blonde sucks harder and faster. It didn't take long for Sauske to cum hard. The dark haired werewolf only managed to get out of his husband's mouth at the last second to avoid a very…messy situation.

"That's one of the many things I love about you. You're so sensitive to my touch and you make the hottest moans." Naruto observes as he gets up.

"I think anyone would be sensitive if they had you sucking on their cock. Fuck you're mouth is amazing." Sasuke pants, trying to come down from his high.

"Go lay on the bed, on your stomach." Naruto says.

Sasuke gives Naruto a look. Uh oh. It looked like Sasuke's inner wolf had decided to assert itself. This happened sometimes when you had two Alphas. Well Naruto wasn't having any of that. He wanted his Mate now.

"Sasuke, go lay down." Naruto says again.

"Make me." He replies and the blonde does exactly that.

He pushes his lover onto he bed and admires how his creamy pale skin looked against the red silken sheets. There ought to be a shrine or something. Beautiful.

"My Mate." He murmurs almost reverently and bites down gently on the Mark, causing Sasuke to moan.

Naruto smiles and sucks on his fingers hard for a few minutes. He parts Sasuke's legs and slides two digits inside him. Sasuke was still so fucking tight, that he always had to prepare him. But it was always worth it.

"Just relax and let me take care of you. I love you so much, bastard." The blonde whispers and places a trail of kisses along his back while he stretches him.

"I love you to, loser." Sasuke shivers and moans when he felt Naruto stroke him with his other hand.

"I can tell. Fuck you're hard as a rock and I just got done sucking you off. Such a beautiful, needy mate you are." Naruto says and before Sasuke could protest the beautiful label, he removes his fingers, and slowly buries himself inside his lover.

Sasuke moans and writhes underneath him. It didn't take long for Naruto to begin claiming his lover. The two of them moved as one, They knew what their lover enjoyed. They knew exactly where to touch and how much.

The blonde would never get tired of his Mate. The way he looked in the heat of passion. The sexy sounds he'd make. His scent. How fucking tight he was. He was perfect. He could feel his own climax building.

"More." Sasuke practically snarls out.

It felt so good. But he needed more. He was so close. Fuck! That was it! Naruto had found his spot again and was driving against it fast and hard, making Sasuke feel like he was flying.

It didn't take either man long to cum. Both came with mighty howls. They spent the rest of the night together. Naruto lost count how many times they made love. Sometimes he would top. Sometimes Sasuke's Inner Wolf decided it wasn't going to take no for an answer and would decide to claim Naruto. Neither minded. It just felt good to be together.

Finally, just as the Sun was rising, Naruto pulled out of his lover. The blonde wraps his arms protectively around his Mate. The blue eyed werewolf figured Sasuke would indulge him in some cuddling during the afterglow as they watched the Sun rise through the window.

**End Lemon**

"God, I love you." Naruto says and snuggles into him.

"I love you to." The other Alpha replies as he enjoys the snuggling and tries to come down from the high of their lovemaking.

Naruto smiles and laces his fingers with Sasuke. It was hard to believe sometimes. Sasuke was his Mate AND his husband now. Danzo would never be able to bother them again and even Sai had stopped being creepy. Life was perfect.

"So when we get back to Congress, I was thinking that we should celebrate the proper way." Naruto says cheekily.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did you have in mind?" Sasuke inquires.

"We can go back to your office and I can bend you over that fancy desk of yours…" He whispers hotly into his ear.

Sasuke tries not to blush. He really did. Only Naruto would come up with something like that. After Danzo's death, Sasuke had easily won the leadership position. Naruto seemed to take this as a challenge of sorts. How much frisking could he get away with, without them getting caught.

The fact that was now the Senate Majority leader, only seemed to add to his fun. Yeah, Naruto was a little bit of a deviant. But Sasuke loved him for it. He just really hoped they wouldn't get caught one of these days.

"Keep dreaming." He mutters and smiles as he reaches for the morning newspaper.

"Oh I believe me, I will." Naruto says with a grin and kisses the top of his head, as he reads along with his lover.

Their wedding was all over the newspaper. Perhaps it wasn't shocking that a photo of Sasuke underneath Naruto and the blonde biting his Mating Mark was the one they had chosen for the front page, but it made Sasuke blush anyway.

"Well you can't blame them really. We look pretty sexy in that picture. Everyone loves a fairy tale ending." Naruto muses and Sasuke nods.

* * *

Two weeks later, Sasuke and Naruto were back in the Senate. They had 'broken in' Sasuke's desk during one of their lunch breaks. So Sasuke was in a pretty good mood as he was heading back to his car with the blonde and a reporter asked them the following.

"So everyone wants to know what got one of D.C.'s favorite political power couples together." The reporter inquired.

"Animal magnetism." Sasuke says with a smirk and darted inside the car with Naruto, driving off.

"Why'd you say that?" His husband asks curiously.

"They wanted an answer and it was an honest one. There's something that draw me to you like a magnet. It's primal really. Animal instincts, I guess." The newly married man tries to explain.

"Oh makes sense I guess. I love you, bastard." Naruto says and leans over to kiss him.

"I love you to, loser. And I always will. " The dark haired werewolf replies after returning the kiss.

Naruto smiles. He knew that his Mate meant that and that made him very happy. Wolves mated for life, after all.


End file.
